Crimson Rose
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: YYH/IY Naraku Has a child? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things. This is a Kagome with Hiei and Kurama pairing!
1. First Meeting

* * *

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 01: First Meeting**

"Put me down!" Came a scream from somewhere in the sky.

A dragon demon was carrying a young woman through the air. He had kidnapped her in order to get her shards, but she was turning out to be more pain than she was worth. It was a lucky thing for her that she was beautiful. She was sure to make a wonderful toy for a while. "Shut up woman, or you'll find yourself falling toward the ground."

That shut her up. She could only hope that Inuyasha would come for her soon. Pray that he would reach her before anything happened to her. The dragon continued to carry the woman towards his home. He would be there soon, and he thought that the hanyou wouldn't be able to find him

* * *

**Inuyasha And The Group**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to follow the scent of Kagome and the dragon. "Why the hell did that damn wench have to get caught by a fuckin' dragon?"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. We'll get to Kagome." Miroku intoned knowledgeably.

_SMACK!_ Came the undeniable slap followed by Sango yelling. "Hentai!"

"Will you knock it the hell off monk!" Raged the angered hanyou.

Shippo shook on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was very afraid for his mother. She had just started letting him call her that. He could even remember the time that he accidently said it, and she said he could continue to if he wanted.

**Flashback**

"I'm back you guys!" Shouted Kagome as she entered the hut. After looking around a moment, she realized that no one was here. "Where is everyone?"

"Kagome!" Came a squeal from behind her. She turned just in time for an orange fur-ball to launch into her arms. "You're back!"

"Yep!" She said, setting down her book-bag and wrapping both arms around the little kit. "Since no one's here, why don't we go and try to find them?"

"Ok!" Came an excited squeal.

They walked out into Inuyasha's forest, toward the Goshinboku. That would be where they would hopefully find Inuyasha. She wasn't too sure where to find Sango or Miroku. Kaede would probably be picking herbs, Miroku could possibly be with her. Kirara would of course be with Sango. They made it to the sacred tree and found that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Hey Shippo, how about we rest here?"

"Ok mamma." Shippo said before clapping a hand over his mouth and looking fearfully at Kagome. "I'm sorry."

Kagome merely smiled. "Don't be. I see you as my son, so it's ok if you wanna call me momma." Shippo gave her his brightest smile and hugged her tightly.

**End Of Flashback**

"I want momma back!" Shippo suddenly sobbed.

Sango looked toward him. "It'll be ok Shippo. We'll get your mother back."

"Stay there stupid woman." The dragon commanded as he tossed the girl to the ground. Turning around, he strode from the room and locked the door.

The young girl quietly looked around and noticed that she was in a sort of treasure room. There were all kinds of gleaming gems and golden statues. It seemed as if these were the dragons most treasured items. There wasn't even a window in the room, but she still needed to try and find a different way out.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Do you really think we can get past all of the dragons? I mean I know that there aren't many, but they are very powerful."

"Kuronue, it'll be quite easy. We simply walk in and talk the gems."

"But Youko, how do we get passed all those dragons."

"Simple, we sneak. I thought it would be obvious."

"Sure, we sneak past five extremely powerful dragons that could probably kill us easily."

"I think it'd be easy to kill a dragon. It's not like they're all that smart."

* * *

"Are you ever going to let me out of here!" Kagome just about screamed. She threw herself to the floor where she tried not to scream again. The dragons were driving her insane. "Baka dragons!" Suddenly, something caught her attention. There was a golden bow in the corner, with a golden quiver full of silver arrows. "A bow and arrows?"

She tentatively reached for them. She allowed her fingers to glide of the smooth gleaming surface. "Why would these be in here?" An idea immediately came to her. If she used these, she could possibly make it out of here and back to her kit.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Group**

"How the hell did the damn thing disappear like that? I can't even catch it's fuckin' scent, or Kagome's."

"We're not going to get any closer to them. I think I know where she may have been taken, but I think that we should rest for now. Sango and myself are injured. You are as well, and we will need our strength if she is where I think she is." Miroku intoned wisely.

"I think he's right Inuyasha." Sango agreed.

"Inuyasha gave an aggravated sigh and stopped. "So where the hell is she monk?"

"I think that she is in the dragon keep. It lays a few hours from here, and has lots of treasure that is guarded by five powerful dragons." Miroku sighed. "It is my belief that they will keep her in the treasure room until they... find a use for her."

"Fine. We can rest here for the night so that you weak humans can regain your strength. Then we'll go kill the dragons and the wench."

"But what if they hurt mommy?" Shippo cried as tears started to flow down his face.

* * *

**Kuronue & Youko**

"It's time. Let's go Kuronue."

* * *

**Kagome**

"Alright girl, it's time to have some fun!" Called a dragon through the door as he unlocked it, but suddenly there was muffled sound. Almost as if the dragon had fallen.

The door slowly opened, and a man entered the room. Kagome drew and arrow and pulled it taunt against the bow. "Youko, it seems that there's a woman in here."

A smirking kitsune walked into the room and eyed her rather lustfully. "It seems you're right."

Kagome eyed the two demons nervously, though it didn't really seem like they'd kill her. That's when she noticed one of the dragons approaching from behind them. "Intruders!" It roared. "Have you come to save the weak woman?" It asked.

The two demons turned to face the dragon, but Kagome let out an angry growl. "I am not weak you stupid dragon!" She released her arrow and it struck the wide eyed dragon in the heart.

"You're a miko?" It asked as it turned to ashes.

Quickly she drew another arrow and raised the bow at the ready. The arrow wasn't taunt, but she didn't feel any imminent threat from them. "Who are you?"

The bat demon chuckled. "We're bandits, and we just want the gems. Unless you're protectin' these, then we ain't a threat to you."

"Promise that's the only thing you want? You want hurt me?"

The kitsune laughed at her. "We normally don't harm humans, so we're not gonna hurt you if you let take this stuff."

Kagome lowered the bow and put the arrow back into the quiver. "Take it. I'm being held here, so I just wanna leave."

The bat demon eyed her. "I suggest you hurry then little girl. Not all are asleep, but the ones who are will wake soon."

Kagome growled at him. "I am not a little girl!" Under her breath, but still loud enough for the demons to hear she mumbled to herself. "Baka demons. Are all demons stupid idiots, or is it just the retarded males?" She stalked to the silver arrow imbedded in the walk and yanked it out before placing it into the quiver. The fox and bat were grabbing lots of the trinkets. The fox suddenly grabbed Kagome. "What are you..."

"Make yourself useful and carry some stuff. You do and we'll help you get out."

Kagome blinked at him. "Ok..." He tossed a few things to her, and she staggered a little under the weight.

"Come on girl." The bat commanded.

Kagome growled but followed anyways. They somehow made it past all of the dragons and slipped into the forest. Kagome masked her scent, hoping that the dragons wouldn't be able to follow her. The demons looked at her oddly, before returning their attention ahead of them.

Kagome was tiring by the time they decided to stop. She laid the things down in a pile and dropped to her knees. "Tired already? I forgot exactly how weak mortals are."

Kagome shot up and was in front him in a second. She seemed to be growling at him. The glare she gave him was enough to scare even Lord Sesshomaru. The bat backed up a ways. "I'm sorry that I'm not very strong at the moment. First I was up early and my friends and I had to battle one of those stupid dragons for **HOURS!** Then I was practically dragged back to that place, then you show up and have me carry all of this stuff! I am tired, I **WANT** a bath, and I want **FRESH** clothes!"

The bat swallowed nervously. "I um.. have some spare clothes and I think there's a spring nearby."

"Then don't just stand there! Get me the damn clothes and point me in the direction of the springs!"

"Right away." The bat stuttered as he ran to his pack that he'd let fall to the ground. From inside it, he produced extra clothes and tossed them to her. "Spring's that way." He pointed west.

She smiled brightly at that. "Thank-you!" And she ran off.

Once she was out of hearing range, the fox came appeared with a smirk. "So, you're afraid of a female ningen?"

"She's scary when she's angry." The bat protested.

"At least she's washing off the smell of blood. Perhaps, she'll actually look decent clean."

* * *

"Ahhhh... a nice hot bath." Kagome cooed as she sank lower into the springs. She relaxed a little, allowing the hot water to remove the dried blood and the dirt. Helping to get herself clean, she rubbed it. Slowing it came off. Next, she tried to thoroughly rinse her hair without any shampoo. It was difficult, but she managed it.

She climbed out after relaxing for about half an hour. Grabbing the clothes that the bat gave her, she pulled them on. It was a little tight around the chest, but it would do. Pulling the hakamas on next, she grabbed her shoes, put them on, and returned to the camp. There wasn't a fire, so it seemed like they weren't going to make one, so she gathered some sticks and lit it. The fire blazed, and Kagome was thankful for the warmth.

Her stomach growled and silently she wondered if anyone would get her some food. She hoped they would, but if not she supposed that she could try to hunt something herself. Perhaps she could find a river and catch some fish. If only Inuyasha were here, he'd hunt something for her. Even Shippo would be able to catch or find something for her to eat.

That's when she jumped up. "Shippo! He's got to be worried sick!"

"Who's Shippo?" Kagome jumped at the voice, not realizing that anyone was there. She turned to see the bat.

"My son! He was injured last I saw him... I hope he's ok!"

"You look a little young to have a child." He said as he looked her up and down. "You may look like a woman, but you act like a child."

"I do not act like a child!" She screamed causing him to flinch back. "I wish I could see my kit." She sobbed.

"You have a kit?" Asked a voice from somewhere to her left.

Kagome turned to see the fox standing there. "Yes." She collapsed and started sobbing, worrying about her friends. "I just hope he's ok."

* * *


	2. Search For Momma

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 02: Search For Momma**

Shippo waited until everyone else was asleep. He knew that he'd not be able to sleep with his mother missing. Slowly, so as not to worsen his injured side, he walked over to her backpack and picked it up. It was heavy and slightly hurt him to lift it, but he was determined to bring it. When he found his momma, he knew that she'd like to have her bathing supplies and fresh clothes.

He took off, as fast as he could. He couldn't go too fast or the weight combined with his speed would reopen the gash he had. He could care less about the burn on his arm hurting, but demons can bleed to death, so he needed to be mindful of the deep wound on his side.

"Momma, I'm coming." He whispered into the night sky.

* * *

Kuronue had no idea what to do. He didn't like to hear a woman crying, and it was mainly because the wailing hurt his ears. Youko looked indifferent toward her and leapt into a tree. Kuronue, seeing no way to help her, followed Youko's lead. If he was lucky, maybe he wouldn't be able to hear her from the tree.

On the ground, Kagome sobbed as memories of the battle replayed in her mind. She didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help it. The battle was long and terrible. Stupid dragons had attacked with many low level demons. Battling all of them was difficult, because there were poisonous insects. Since Naraku's demise, the bugs have been helping whomever wished to attack the group.

**Flashback**

"Miroku! Watch out!" Sango yelled as she tossed her bone boomerang.

"Sacred Sutra!" Came Miroku's yell as he took down five demons at once. "There are too many!"

Meanwhile, Kagome fought to kill the insects and demons alike. Firing off arrow after arrow, and keeping Shippo behind her. He helped somewhat as he used his foxfire to take down the insects she couldn't. But it seemed that no matter how many they took down, more would jump in to replace them. She reached to notch another arrow, and found that it was the only one she had left.

"My arrows!" She cried out alarmed. Shippo's eyes went wide when he noticed. He took off into the demons. "Shippo! No, get back here!"

"But momma, you need arrows!" He hollered back as he collected all he could find. Poison insects instantly went after him "Foxfire!" He shouted as he ran back toward his mother to hand her the arrows.

"Foolish kit, the arrows will not help!" Came a roar from behind him.

Shippo immediately turned and paled at the sight before him. A seemingly human man had stepped forward and began to transform. "Dragon! Momma, we need to run!"

Kagome nodded as she grabbed her kit. She ran toward the other, dodging demons that attempted to get her. The group looked up when they heard a mighty roar. Inuyasha was the first to recognize the seriousness of the situation. "Shit!" He ran toward them, but would be to late.

"Give me the shards woman!" Came a roar as the dragon swiped with his claws.

Shippo being brave, knocked Kagome out of the way and took the hit. "Shippo!" She screamed as she rushed toward him, but too late. The dragon roared and shot flames at the kit. He managed to get out of the full blast but still got burned. Kagome reached him a second later, scooping him into her embrace. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'll... be alright... momma..." He said as he passed out. Inuyasha arrived at that moment and Kagome got up and ran toward the others.

As Inuyasha fought off the dragon, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara attempted to keep the demons at bay. Kagome quickly stopped Shippo's bleeding and bandaged the wound tightly. "Kirara!" The fire cat was at her side in an instant. "Please, protect my son?" She nodded and Kagome tucked the kit on her back.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Miroku asked as he threw more sutra's at the demons.

Kagome looked out at all the demons with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed one of the arrows that Shippo had gotten for her and drew it taunt against the bow, aiming at the oncoming demons. "Die!" She yelled as she released her rage into a powerful attack. Her friends stood dumbfounded as hundreds of demons succumbed to a single arrow. The light from which illuminated the predawn sky.

The battle raged on as more demons appeared. The dragon struck at everyone, giving Miroku and Sango third degree burns, though not harming Inuyasha due to the fire rat. Kagome had burns and cuts all over. There was a deep gash in her arm, but only Inuyasha noticed. For she didn't care. Her son was still in danger, and she needed to protect him.

She pulled her final arrow and looked out at the enemy. The dragon couldn't be shot. It had easily dodged the other two attempts, so she needed to figure out what to do. She had yet to be able to fling out bolts of purifying energy with her hands, so she couldn't help after she fired off this arrow.

She couldn't take out the dragon, but maybe she take out the demons so her friends would have a better chance against him. She pulled her last arrow taunt against the bow. She prayed her idea worked. Thinking of Shippo's wounded and possibly dying body, thinking of Inuyasha's battered form, Sango and Miroku's burnt bodies still struggling to fight.

She felt her power flare around her with her need to help them. Pushing every last ounce she had into her remaining arrow, she took aim and fire. In a blast of amazing light, all the demons simultaneously turned to ash. The dragon screamed as even his wing was affected by the blast. It burned his delicate wing and he looked mad.

The others all teamed up on the dragon, while Kagome grabbed her bag and called Kirara. If she couldn't help them, she try to help Shippo some more. She took his arm and sprayed it with disinfectant. He whined, but stayed unconscious. She grabbed the gauze as a load roar came from behind her. Turning in time to see the dragon coming after her, she shoved Shippo onto Kirara and commanded her to keep him safe. And that's when the dragon grabbed her.

**End Of Flashback**

"I just wish I knew if he was ok." Kagome whispered as exhaustion caused her to fall asleep.

* * *

"I wish I knew where momma was." Shippo whined as he ran in the direction Miroku had pointed. But he suddenly stopped and started sniffing. He could faintly smell her from a different direction. The wind must've carried it to him, as well as the scent of two others. "So she escaped?" He took another sniff. "Or maybe someone else got her."

He took off in the direction. Shippo knew that he was tiring and would need rest soon, but he had to try and make it to his mother. Kirara had told him what had happened while he was unconscious. Hurrying onward, he managed to run another five miles before collapsing. "Momma..."

* * *

Kagome was up and moving before either of the demons. She had trouble sleeping, so last time she awoke, she just stayed up. Entering the forest, she managed to find some berries to eat. She put out the fire and sat against a tree. Hoping that everyone was alright and that none of her dreams were real.

The bat and the fox woke a while later and decided it was time to continue on. They walked for a few hours before reaching a cave. Kagome entered it after them and found lots of treasure. She put the stuff she was carrying down, and sat. She had no idea where she was, no idea what to do, and no idea if anyone would be able to find her here.

"You can go now." Said the bat demon as he looked at her.

"Hmm... and where would I go? I have no clue where anyone is."

"Then wonder around and hope they find you." Came a suggestion to her right.

"No. I'm staying here until they find me." She said as she crossed her arms. "What are your names anyway?"

"You mean you don't know who he is?" The asked, looking about to fall over laughing.

"Should I?"

"I'm Youko Kurama." came the simple answer of the fox.

"Hmm... don't think I've ever heard that name before."

The bat looked shocked before he started laughing. "You must be stupid if you really don't know Youko."

Ok, now Kagome as we know, hates being called names. You could clearly see the vein popping in her forehead. Which is why, when a gold statue hit him in the head, no one was surprised. "Baka demons. Baka men." She growled.

Youko chuckled at the look on Kuronue's face. "I don't think you should try her patience Kuronue."

"I think you're right. Perhaps we should let her stay here since she obviously doesn't want to leave." You could hear the mischievous smile in his voice as he spoke. He ended up with another golden statue hitting his head.

* * *

Early in the morning, the group that hunted Naraku woke up. Sango looked around, but couldn't find Shippo or Kagome's bag. Suddenly paling at the thought of him going off on his own. "Inuyasha, do you know where Shippo is?"

"I thought the runt was down here with you guys."

"No, and Kagome's bag is also missing."

"Stupid kit. Pack up camp and get ready to leave. We need to stop him." Inuyasha hollered.

* * *

Slowly waking, Shippo noticed his unfamiliar surroundings. Getting up, he grabbed his mother's bag and continued on his way toward her scent. It was already late, a few hours past noon. He knew that Inuyasha and the others were probably freaking, just as he knew he had to find his mother before they found him.

Otherwise, they'd drag him back with them and make him stay with Kaede while they looked. He didn't want that, he wanted his mother. After about three hours, he caught her scent. It wasn't very close, but it was there. Less than a day away. He could reach it by tomorrow.

* * *


	3. Wants

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 03: Wants**

Kagome fell asleep in a corner, away from the annoying male demons. Kuronue only picked on her, while Youko smirked at her. She felt they were planning something, but she was too tired to care. It was late morning when she woke. Neither male was here, so she got up and headed for the stream.

Golden eyes watched her as she did so. Youko was intrigued by the ningen. For a human, she certainly did like being clean. Normally, only royal humans would try to stay clean, but never has he seen one try to bathe so often. His attention turned when he scented a demon nearby.

Apparently the girl sensed it too, because she turned in it's direction. Suddenly she gasped before running to the hide out and back toward the demon before he could follow her. She was fast. He quickly followed as she headed toward the demon with the bow and arrows.

He was surprised by what he saw. A young kitsune was attempting to hold off the demon, the girl had gotten there just as the other demon took a nasty swipe and ripped open his back. "Shippo!" She screamed as she rushed forward and threw herself in front of Shippo, only to get a gash on her stomach.

The young kit looked blearily at her. "Momma?" He asked almost uncertainly.

"Yeah." She said as she coughed.

"Kit, time to die." The demon chuckled as it readied a blow.

Kagome glowed pinkish as she became angry. "I will not allow that!" Came the exclamation as the demon hit a brilliant pink barrier. "You will not lay a hand on my son!" She growled as she jumped up and fired an arrow. As soon as the demon turned to ash, the barrier dropped and Kagome fell to her knees. Her wound bled profusely, but she didn't care.

She turned and noticed her pack nearby. Dragging it toward Shippo, she dug through it for necessary things. Pulling out gauze, disinfectant, and antibiotics. A water bottle was taken out to cleanse his wounds as well. She gently took off his haori and gasped at the wounds. She instantly started to work. Cleaning and disinfecting his burns and gashes.

Next she put on the antibiotics and bandaged him with the gauze. She spoke to herself while doing so. "I am so sitting Inuyasha a million times for letting Shippo get hurt. Stupid baka should be watching him more closely. I mean he's worried sick about me, of course he's going to run off. Stupid Inuyasha!"

Youko chuckled at this. She was cursing someone for letting the kit wander off and get into trouble. He caught the scent of her blood now that the wind changed direction. There seemed to be a lot, but it also seemed she didn't care. He jumped to the ground and startled her.

"Oh, Youko. It's only you." He smirked at that. She obviously thought that he wasn't a threat. She finished Shippo's bandaging and looked down at her stomach, then sighed. "Guess I should clean my own wounds, though not here." She repacked the book-bag and stood slowly. First she managed to get it on her shoulders, before picking up Shippo.

Slowly she walked back toward the den, but she could barely manage it. Youko shook his head and picked up the girl. He took off toward the den and was there before she could figure out why he did it. "Ningens are really strange creatures." He said as he walked away.

Kagome didn't even take offense. She was simply too preoccupied trying to find a place to lay her kit. She pulled several blankets out of her pack as well as a pillow. Arranging them so they looked comfy, she settled her son on it. Next she grabbed what she needed, as well as fresh clothes, and headed to the river. The water maybe cold, but it was still clean.

She washed out her wound and washed her hair and body. Upon getting out, she treated the gashes and dressed. Now that she thought about it, her torso really ached. Dressing quickly, she decided to try to catch some fish. She was hungry, and knew that Shippo would be when he awoke.

* * *

Youko was inside the den looking at the young kit. He seemed to be doing alright, but Youko kept catching the scent of poison on him. He truly hoped that the poison wasn't strong. He then noticed that the boy was starting to wake up. Hoping that the kit could survive the poison in his condition, if there was poison, he moved to leave.

"Who are you?" asked the kit's quiet voice. The kitsune turned and the boy gasped. "Youko Kurama!"

The fox smirked at the young kit. "Yes?"

"Where, where am I? Where's momma?"

"You're in my den." He walked away after that.

Shippo tried to stand, but found he couldn't. His muscles hurt too much from pushing himself to run. He noticed that he was laying on blankets and that his momma's pack was near him. So his mother had to be close. At least he hoped she was.

It was about fifteen minutes later that she walked in carrying some fish. Of course all the fish hit the floor when she realized her son was awake. "Shippo!" She shouted as she ran over to him. Hugging him and being careful of her wounds. "You're awake sweetie."

"Hai momma." Shippo said as he tried to hug her back. "Where are we?"

Kagome smiled down at her son. "We're in Youko's den. I refused to leave once we got here, hoping that everyone would find me here. Do you know how they are?"

"Miroku and Sango are burned, Inuyasha has a few cuts, and Kirara is fine because you told her to look after me, so she stayed out of the fight. Everyone was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I just had to find you momma." He jumped up and hugged her tightly, crying into her neck.

She gently stroked his hair. "Shh... It's ok sweetie. I'm here now."

Shippo sniffed a little before his eyes went wide. "I smell poison in your wound momma!"

Kagome looked down at herself then paled. Setting Shippo down she dove into her bag. If she was poisoned, then so was her son! Upon finding the medicine, she made sure Shippo took a dose before taking one herself. Then she went and gathered the fish. Youko and Kuronue were gone, but she was still going to make some for them.

She had everything cooking and almost done when the bat and fox returned. They seemed very surprised when she told them to sit since diner was almost ready. Kuronue was the first to speak up. "You made some for us?"

She smiled cheerily at them. "Of course. If I'm going to fix food, then I'm going to fix enough for everyone." Grabbing the two biggest fish, she took them over to her kit. "Shippo, you want these two?"

"Yes momma!" He said as he took the offered fish.

"Let me know if you want more, ok sweetie?"

"Hai momma."

Eating two fish herself, she gave Shippo another two. Kuronue and Youko ate and watched as she interacted with the young kit. She seemed to be a good mother, even for her young age. "So when will you be leaving ningen?"

Growling she turned towards them. "I refuse to leave until my son is better. It's not like I'm imposing on you. I stay out of your way and I doubt you even pay attention to me." A whine made her attention turn back to the kit. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm alright momma. It just hurts."

She cradled him in her arms hoping that her scent surrounding him might help a bit. "What can I do to make it feel better?"

The two demons noticed a small gleam in the kit's eyes before he started looking innocent. "Some candy might help."

Laughing at the kit's antics, Kagome simply shook her head. "I guess you're feeling ok if you can still ask for candy." Shippo pouted as Kagome set him down. She dug through her bag and pulled out a box of pocky. "Here sweetie, but only a few pieces."

Kuronue left that night. He said he'd keep his eyes and ears out for something else to steal. Youko watched from deep in his den, as Kagome and Shippo readied for bed. He knew Kagome had a nice body, and now he knew he wanted her.

* * *


	4. Dreams and Firsts

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 04: Dreams and Firsts**

_"Why are there so many colors daddy?"_

_"So that people can choose their favorite."_

_"Which rose is your favorite?"_

_"This one. It's crimson. The color of love and life." Said the man as he picked up one of the reddest roses._

_"How is it the color for love and life?"_

_"Well sweetheart, the heart and blood are red. A heart is what loves, and red is the color for valentine's day."_

_"Can I get some roses for momma then?"_

_A smile graced the man's face as he looked down at his daughter. "Of course sweetheart."_

Slowly Kagome woke from her dream. It was a memory from when her father was alive. Since that day, her favorite flower had been roses. Crimson, deep red, also the color of blood.

She pushed herself up, only to see that it was still dark. Youko was no where in sight, so she decided to get a bath. Digging through her bag, she found what was needed. Then headed out to the nearby river. Of course, she went in the wrong direction and ended up at a hot springs.

* * *

Youko had gotten up early and decided to bathe, so he headed to his private hot springs. No one knew where it was, and anyone that he found there was killed immediately. To him, this was his property. No one was allowed in it.

He had been resting in the water for an hour when he heard a noise. "Ouch." A pause. "I didn't know there was a hot springs around here." There was a movement in the water before he heard "ahhh."

Kagome had climbed into the springs for her bath. She hoped that she'd be able to find her way back to the den. If not, then she hoped that maybe Youko would come for her. That was possible, because she doubted that he'd want to deal with Shippo whining.

Youko had watched as she got in. The woman was beautiful. Long dark hair, it was black with a blue tint, large supple breasts, nice toned body, lush red lips, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, and long slender legs. He felt himself becoming hard. Oh how he wanted that body, and oh how he **was** going to have it.

Kagome was relaxing with her eyes closed when she felt the water sway around her. She opened her eyes to find the body of a **god**. Long silver hair with cute silver fox ears, perfectly chiseled abs and legs, and molten gold eyes. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs. The sight of his erection only added to fuel the flames currently igniting.

"It seems that you've found my private springs, Kagome." Came the deep sensual voice.

"I... I got lost."

"How about I help you then." Youko kissed her her with passion and hunger. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back. He began to trail kisses down her neck and across her chest, teasing her nipples taunt. She moaned louder with every move he made.

He rubbed her clit as he sucked a taunt nipple into his mouth. Surprised when he found her to be a virgin, he smirked. He would be her first. Inserting a finger into her tight hot passage he began to pump, slowing adding fingers till he was at three. Lifting her out of the water, he kissed a trail down her body till he reached her curls.

Bringing his mouth to her center. Reaching out with his tongue he brought it across her pearl and received a deep throated moan. Licking her folds and pearl, it wasn't long before she came. The first climax of her life. Youko quickly thrust himself inside, receiving a moan of pleasure and slight pain. He waited a moment for her to adjust before he began pumping into her. She began to thrash as she felt yet another climax approaching. "Gods... Oh gods! Youko!!" She screamed as she came, clamping down around his rock hard member. Succeeding in having him cum not long after.

He smirked down at her when she screamed his name. His member began hardening again while still inside her. He licked and nibbled on her ear and neck, receiving moans. Beginning to pump into her, she moaned even more. He brought her to the edge so many times, but refused to let her go over. It was two hours later that he allowed her and himself release. Though he still was not tired, and he thought that she could still go a few more rounds.

Flipping her over and pushing her onto her knees, he began pumping into her at demon speed. In this position her hit something deep inside off her. his hands were on her waist, holding her up. She moaned and thrashed coming harder and longer than before. But he continued pumping. His release seemed to take hours to build to. Kagome had multiple orgasms by the time he finally released.

She was tired, dead tired. Her whole body ached, especially her lower half. She doubted that she'd be able to walk, let alone move. Youko was still releasing inside of her, and she doubted that he was even tired. When he was finished, he released his hold on her hips. Slipping down to be flat on the ground, she collapsed and fell asleep. A smile on her face.

Youko slipped back into the spring to wash off the sweat. He'd never been with a human who'd been able to last that long. She was amazing, and she smelled of lavender and honeysuckle. A smile crossed his face as he pulled her into his arms. Using one hand, he cleaned her of the sweat. Then he climbed out with her safely in his arms. Finding her clothes, he dressed her then dressed himself. He imagined that the kit would smell him on her, but he also doubted that she'd like the kit to find her nude.

* * *

A redheaded boy shot up out of bed, covered in sweat. He'd been seeing things for the past two days. Images of Youko, his past self, and a young woman. She wore a school uniform from now, but was in the past. His recent dream involved himself making love to the woman. She was gorgeous, but he thought it only a dream. However, this felt too real.

He doubted that he'd be going back to bed, then again it was late. Though he had hoped to sleep in. Last night was a long night and he got to bed way after midnight. At least school hadn't started yet, it was still summer. He climbed into the shower and turned it cold. After that dream he **really needed** a cold shower.

* * *

_"Youko!" Oh my god he's such a great lover. I never knew feeling this way was possible! "Harder Youko!" I wish he'd never stop!_

_A deep voice whispered her name as he came into her welcoming passage. "Oh gods Kagome, you're so tight."_

Slowly she awoke from her dream, to find her lower region aching. It hurt a lot, but she ignored it to open her eyes. Turning her head, she noted that Shippo was still asleep, but it was late into the day. "_Wait, Shippo's still asleep!" _Ignoring the pain, she jumped up and examined Shippo. He had a fever!

Barely being able to move, she had to use what she could find. So she grabbed a water bottle and a cloth from her book-bag. She wet the cloth and placed it on his head, then dug through her herbs and found what she needed. Now she just needed to be able to move so she could make a fire.

"_Wait a minute! Why can't I move? Why does my lower region hurt? Oh my god, that wasn't a dream! I had sex with that fox! Oh my god! Inuyasha's going to kill me! Koga too!" _She started to panic. Not thinking that she was mad, just thinking about how everyone was going to kill her.

"Something wrong?" Came a silky voice.

Kagome turned to see Youko standing and staring at her. "Inuyasha's going to kill me! Koga too! And Shippo has a fever! I need to make a fire so I can boil water to put the herbs in."

"Hmm... I think I can make you the fire, but who're Inuyasha and Koga."

"Inuyasha is a stupid idiot who thinks I belong to him even though he loves Kikyo and Koga refuses to listen to me when I say I don't like him, so he says I'm his woman."

"Well, why worry about them?"

"What we did! They're going to kill me for it!" Then she thought of something. "Why can't I move very well?"

Youko smirked at that question. "Side affect of laying with me." He walked out to get some sticks for the fire. If it was for the kit, he'd help. Kitsune were brought up being told to help orphaned kits. If that one claimed that girl was his mother, then he had lost his parents. Also, it was his fault that the girl couldn't move. Smirking again at the thought, he grabbed some sticks and turned back toward the den.

Normally no one was allowed in a fox's den unless it was a lover, a mate, or their children. The girl was only there because she refused to leave. She was a strange priestess, but at least she wasn't going to try to kill him. Though it was strange that she wasn't freaked by the idea of sleeping with a demon.

Kagome was sitting next to Shippo quietly thinking while Youko was gone. _"Why aren't I upset that I slept with Youko? Do I like him? But I love Inuyasha... Maybe I like both? But I can't. Then again, Youko has a __**great **__body! Oh how much I'd just love to touch it. To run my hands through his hair and rub his ears. To play with his chest and... __**Oh my god what am I thinking! I am wanting to be with Youko again!**__"_

Youko walked in to the scent of her arousal. It turned to being freaked though. _"I wonder if she's thinking of me?"_ "I have the wood."

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. She hoped that he hadn't smelt her arousal. "Umm... can you bring it to me?"

Youko smirked. _"So she had been thinking of me" _"Sure." He set up the sticks, and Kagome used a lighter to start the fire.

He blinked at it, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a lighter, but I can't tell you where it's from."

_"So it's a puzzle. I love puzzles"_ A smirk graced his face as he thought about how fun it would be to crack this riddle. "Alright then."

Kagome mumbled the instructions to herself as she mixed the herbs together. Picking up and putting Shippo in her lap, she put the cup to his lips and held his nose. He was forced to drink it. She could only hope that the mixture worked. She rocked Shippo in her arms as she also dabbed his forehead.

Youko watched how she used such gentle care on the kit. She seemed so scared that he wasn't going to be ok. He had no idea why, but something wanted him to comfort the girl. So he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "He'll be alright."

Kagome was shocked. She barely knew Youko, and yet he was comforting her. _"Could it be because he slept with me?" _Her thoughts were running wild. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why, are you comforting me?"

"You're upset. Why shouldn't I?"

"No one else ever does. Miroku sometimes, but mostly it's Shippo."

"Well I don't want to see you upset."

A small smile appeared on her face. "You're sweet."

A smirk crept across his face. "I'm good too, otherwise you'd be able to walk."

She slapped his chest. "I bet that the only reason I can't walk is because that was my first time."

Youko playfully kissed her neck. "Then perhaps we should find out when you're ok again."

Kagome giggled. "Perhaps."

"Then perhaps I should help you heal faster."

Now she was confused. "Huh? How can you do that?"

"Well, you could take in some of my youkai. The youkai would help you heal faster."

"Really? Can any demon do that?"

"Only a mature demon can, and they have to have enough youkai to do it."

"And how do you give me some of your youkai?"

"Like this." He said as he kissed her, pushing youkai into her body.

Kagome melted into the kiss, feeling his youkai healing her body. The swelling left as well as the soreness. She figured that it would've taken a human about two or three days to heal after that, and be able to walk. She wrapped her hands into his hair, then ran them up and rubbed his ears. _"Oh my god! He's purring!"_

Youko had **not** expected her to rub his ears. No one ever rubbed his ears before. This was almost heaven, she was rubbing his ears and kissing him. Reaching his hands under her shirt, he began playing with her nipples. He broke the kiss only when both of them needed air.

Kagome was panting. That was the best kiss she ever had, and she now wanted another one. So she did the only thing she could think of. Moving Shippo from her lap to his bed, she launched herself at Youko. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Youko was **not **prepared for her to launch herself at him, and thus they fell backward. Her landing on top of him, kissing him. _"Guess she's healed." _He smirked into her lips as he picked her up. Walked back to his private den and laid her down on fur.

When the kiss was broke, Kagome realized she was laying on silver fox-fur in a different part of the cave. "Where are we?"

Youko smirked. _"So she didn't realize I picked her up and moved her." _He nuzzled her neck. "We're in my private chamber, a part in the back of the den."

"Why?"

"I told you that I was going to test your little theory." He kissed her with hunger and raw passion, before nipping her neck. "And I intend to keep my word."

"So not only do you want firsts, you want seconds?" She asked innocently as she began rubbing his ears.

He started purring. "You're just too delicious to not want seconds, my sweet."

Kagome giggled as he started nuzzling her neck and face. "I guess I shouldn't stop you then." _"Not like this matters. I'm already in trouble for doing it once."_

"That is a good idea." He purred. Slowly he took her clothes off, licking and nuzzling exposed skin. His closed came off so fast, they seemed to disappear. It was hours later that they were both spent. With his youkai still inside of her, she had more stamina.

**"YOUKO!!" **She screamed as they both came again and at the same time. Panting heavily as she collapsed. "He is such a god." She thought she had thought to herself.

Youko smirked, having heard her. "Am I now?"

She turned beet red. "Uh... Umm..."

To save her from having to answer, he kissed her senseless. She smiled at him as she curled up against him. Falling asleep in a few seconds. He simply held her there, against him. She felt so soft and delicate.

It was a few hours later that Kagome awoke. Still in Youko's arms. He was holding her lovingly close. She always wondered what it would feel like to be held this way. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, and his arms tightened around her.

Youko woke with the girl still beside him. She was awake and snuggling deeper into his embrace, so he tightened his hold on her. "As much as I like holding you, we should probably get up."

Kagome blushed. "I probably need a bath too."

"Well then, you can use my springs." They dressed quickly, Kagome stood wobbly and gathered what she'd need for a bath. Youko carried her to the springs then went to the river. He bathed in it quickly, then went in to check the kit. He was starting to get better and his fever was gone. _"He should wake soon."_

Kagome washed, dressed, then headed to where she could sense the jewel shards. She had left them in her backpack. It was one of the only ways that she knew to get back. Of course there was the concern that Youko could steal them, but she knew she'd be able to sense that.

When she got there, she found Youko looking at Shippo. The boy was starting to stir. She ran toward them and dropped to her knees beside Youko. He handed her something. "Huh? What's this?"

He smiled at her. "Scentless petal plant. It'll completely remove my scent from you, and I doubted that you want your son to smell it."

Kagome blushed but accepted the plant. He rubbed a petal into her skin. Youko then took out a seed and made it grow into a vine around her wrist. Red roses, the shade of crimson, grew on it. "Huh?"

"To explain for my youkai being on you."

Surprise showed on her face. "Oh... Thank-you."

Shippo's eyes opened and he saw Youko and Kagome sitting next to him. "Momma?"

That's all it took. She grabbed him and hugged him to her chest. "My poor boy! Are you ok?" She started crying from worry.

"I'm ok mommy. I promise."

"You better be! I was so worried about you! If not for Youko, I don't think I would've been able to do anything but sit here and cry!"

Youko looked at her surprised, and Shippo looked at him surprised. "Then I guess I owe you thanks Youko. You helped momma."

Youko smiled at the kit. "No thanks needed. It was my pleasure."

Kagome giggled and blushed a little, happy that Shippo couldn't see her face. Her kit had no idea just how much it was Youko's pleasure. "What's funny momma?"

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just soooo happy that you're ok."

"Ok mommy. When are we going back to the group?"

"When they find us, or when I can sense them." Kagome answered with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Shippo was confused about the sadness, but guessed that she made friends with Youko. "But momma, I doubt we should let them get near Youko's den. Normally foxes don't like other people in their den."

A look of surprise came over Kagome's face. "Oh. Is that true Youko?" She turned to face him as she awaited his answer.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Oh, then we'll leave tomorrow... **If** you're up to it Shippo."

"I should be momma."

"Then I'll escort you back to your group." Youko smirked. "Can't let a lady go off on her own. Especially one whom can't fight very well."

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Youko simply silenced her with a kiss. A deep kiss.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted and forced them apart. "What's going on momma?"

Kagome blushed deep red. "I'll explain later."

* * *


	5. Kagome!

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 05: Kagome!**

Kagome awoke next to Youko. She snuggled into his arms, but got up a few minutes later. Dressed, then picked one of the petals off the plant Youko gave her yesterday, and rubbed it into her skin. Leaving, she found Shippo still asleep. She left and went to the river, then broke down crying.

That's how Youko found her a half an hour later. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to go and find the shards."

"Shards of what?"

"The Shikon Jewel." She said as she jumped into Youko's arms to cry into his chest.

Youko's eyes widened. "Why do you have to hunt for the shards?"

"I am the original one who shattered the jewel accidently and I'm it's protector."

"Well, I suppose I could help you." He smirked. "That bracelet will let me know if you're in danger. When it does that, I'll come make sure you're ok."

"It won't flip if I disappear, will it?"

"Why?"

Kagome's sighs but straightens. "I sometimes disappear from this time."

"This time?"

"I umm... Well I guess I have to tell you everything." She dove into an explanation of how she came here and that she lives five hundred years in the future.

He smirked. "Well that explains why you're so different."

"Hey! I'm not that different."

"So do all young women remain virgins around your age?"

She blushed. "Not all, but most. I'm only sixteen, seventeen soon. You know, you took a lot of firsts from me."

He chuckled at that. "Like what, besides your virginity?"

"Well, my first kiss. I've never done anything sexual before."

"Ahh... I'm probably also the first to give you youkai. It should help you heal faster and should help protect you."

"Thank-you. I should probably go back in, Shippo should be waking soon."

Youko got a thoughtful look on his face. "I've been meaning to ask how you came to adopt him."

"His father was killed by the thunder brothers, and Inuyasha and I helped to kill them to avenge his father. We gained a few other travel companions who all wanted Naraku dead. Inuyasha for killing Kikyo about fifty-two years ago, Miroku for cursing his grandfather, and Sango for annihilating her entire village. Her brother was under Naraku's control due to a shard.

I was after him to get the shards he possessed, and Shippo was with us because I told Inuyasha that we couldn't leave him. He had no other family to help him out, so I decided we'd take care off him. Now Kohaku, Sango's brother is with us, and Shippo recently asked if he could call me his mother." She giggled a little. "Actually, he called me momma then apologized for it. I told him to go ahead and call me that."

"I thought you said that Inuyasha kept going to Kikyo. How's that possible if she's dead?"

"An evil witch stole my soul to revive her. Now she's a clay pot." Kagome said very vehemently.

Youko chuckled until he noticed exactly what she said. "Stole your soul?"

"Yes, and she still has a piece of it. Stupid clay pot! I'm so close to hating her. First she stole my soul, then she stole Inuyasha, and now Inuyasha wants her to steal my friends so she can travel in our group. Not to mention Inuyasha almost got my son killed!"

"You like this Inuyasha?" He sounded a little hurt. He was, but he didn't know why.

"Yes, I love him." Noticing the hurt look on Youko, she jumped for joy in her mind. Though she had no idea why that made her happy. "I've pretty much given up on him though and came to the realization that we'll only be friends. Plus he's never nice to Shippo, so I highly doubt we'd work out."

Youko was smirking inside. _"She won't be with him, maybe she likes me. Wait, what am I thinking! I am wanting a human female!"_

They walked into the den, both deep in thought. "Momma?"

"Hmm... Yes sweetie?"

"Are we leaving now?"

Kagome got a mildly sad look. "I suppose that we should. Stay laying down and I'll pack everything up." She kneeled next to him and Youko watched as she packed everything back into her pack. "There, all done." She put her pack on her shoulders, then picked up Shippo.

"Let's go then." Youko said as he turned and walked from the den, Kagome following. "What should I be looking for, a group of humans, or?"

"A dog hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, and a fire neko. Possibly the clay bitch who smells like death and dirt." Shippo laughed at his mother's wording while Youko only smiled. "If Koga noticed I'm gone, then possibly a few wolves and wolf demons could be with them. I doubt Sesshomaru would be."

Youko stopped and turned around at that. "You know fluffy?"

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other before cracking up. "Fluffy? He honestly lets you call him that? I'll have to call him Lord Fluffy next time I see him!"

Youko still looked at them. "You know him?"

Shippo nodded. "He's Inuyasha's half full-demon brother. Unlike Inuyasha, he's not a jerk and cares about **everyone** in his pack. He also doesn't like clay-pot."

"He helped us defeat Naraku, and sometimes comes to check on us. Though that's mainly to let Rin see Kohaku."

"Rin?" Youko inquired.

"His human charge. He treats her like a daughter though. Shippo likes playing with her also."

"Ok." Youko said as he turned back around and headed towards the dragon demons. He figured they'd see if her friends were in that area before they headed off into a direction on a whim.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that runt! First the wench, and now the runt disappears!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Miroku said in an exasperated tone. "I'm sure that Shippo is fine and only went to find Kagome. Now we need to figure out where Kagome headed off to, since she wasn't with the dragons."

"I hope she's ok." Sango added in. They'd been looking for them for four days.

"I smell something." Inuyasha turned to face it. "Smells like wolf."

"Uh oh." Miroku said as he also turned to face the direction Inuyasha was.

* * *

"I sense something."

"What is it momma?"

"Two jewel shards, moving fast. It's Koga!" She exclaimed.

"Is that where you want to head then?" Youko asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the group might be there. Or at least Inuyasha could be."

A look of hurt crossed Youko's face, but it quickly vanished and he wasn't facing the other two, so they didn't see it. Shippo spoke up lacking enthusiasm and being sarcastic. "Yay!"

"Shippo, you know that if we find at least him, he'll take us back to the group."

"I know momma, but he's always so mean to me."

"Yes, and if he touches you he's getting sat into a deep crater."

Shippo laughed at that. "Really?"

"Yes, he's already getting sat for letting you wander off and get hurt."

"But, that was my fault."

"**He **should have known better and watched you more carefully. **He **is always talking about how much stronger he is than us mere humans. Which means **he **should have stayed up and made sure you didn't leave. Therefore it's **his **fault."

Youko chuckled and Shippo laughed. "Hai momma."

About half an hour later, they made it to the edge of the forest. "Inuyasha, please quit fighting Koga?" Miroku pleaded.

"No! He needs to quit yelling at me and calling the wench his woman!"

"Koga, please stop fighting Inuyasha?" Sango tried.

"No, mutt face needs to learn his place and protect **my **woman better."

"How about you **both **quit fighting before I **purify **you **both**!"

All action immediately stopped as everyone turned to see Kagome emerge from the woods with Shippo in her arms and a smirking Youko behind her. "Kagome! I've been so worried!" Sango squealed as she rushed towards them, hugging Kagome tightly.

"Be careful of Shippo." She commanded as she used one arm to hug back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Shippo! Are you ok?"

"Yes, momma took care of me, and Youko helped."

"Youko?" She asked questioningly.

Kagome smiled. "The kitsune behind me. He also helped me. He's one of the ones who got me out of the dragon's place."

Sango smiled at him and shook his hand. "Then I have to thank you!"

"It was my pleasure to help a lady in need." He purred as he kissed her hand.

Sango blushed as Kagome giggled. "Youko, don't embarrass her."

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed as he rushed over and took her free hand. "What happened? Are you ok? Why do I smell your blood?"

"I'm fine, I was captured and Youko helped me escape, and I happened to get a few gashes is all."

Koga immediately lifted her shirt to look at the wound. "Koga!" She screamed as she hit him. She was seething mad. "I'm **fine! **Do not lift my shirt up again!"

"Oi, wench! Where the fuck have you been?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her and jerked her to the side.

"Be careful of Shippo!" She screamed at him.

"Fuck the runt. Where the hell were you?" He hit Shippo on the head, causing him to cry out in pain. "And don't run off next time."

Youko was tensed and about to attack the dog, Sango looked ready to kill, and Miroku had his staff at the ready. A vein in Kagome's head was pulsing. "Inuyasha." She said sweetly.

He suddenly seemed really scared. "What'd I do?"

"**SIT! You hit my **_**INJURED**_** son, that's what! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"**

Everyone looked on at the spectacle. "Get out of there anytime within the next hour, and I'll **SIT** you for two! Stay away from my son from now on or I'll **SIT** you for three. Anyone lays a hand on my son and they'll find themselves purified, **human or not!**"

Everyone gulped, and even Youko was scared. "Kagome?" Sango inquired.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I want a bath! Sango, you're coming with me. Koga, you're to keep Inu-baka in that hole for an hour. Youko!"

"Yes?" He inquired smoothly.

"You are to watch Shippo and make sure **no one** touches him. If he needs help, **only you **may go near him. Understood?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Kagome handed Shippo to Youko, then grabbed Sango's wrist and headed for the nearest spring. "Kirara, come with us!"

"Meow!" Called the little neko as she ran and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"She can be feisty when she's mad." Youko said as he chuckled.

"Scary too." Koga imputed.

"Why don't I get to watch Shippo or bathe with them." Miroku asked.

"Because you're a lecher." Koga laughed.

"Because I'm a kitsune and we grow up being told to take care of kits. I know better than to upset the mother, **or **to hit the kit while it's injured. Also, they've been staying in my den with me the past four days." He smirked.

Koga's eyes widened. "Why was she in your den?" He growled.

Miroku also looked at the kitsune for an answer. Youko's smirk got larger. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shippo laughed at that. He knew what they had done, though he refused to tell anyone. He could also tell that Kagome liked him and he liked Kagome. _"Maybe he'll be my daddy?"_

"What's so funny kit?" Koga growled.

Shippo just smiled. "I know what you wanna know, but I also refuse to tell." He said as he stuck his tongue out at Koga. "And momma's not your woman! She's my momma and I refuse to let you claim her any longer!"

Miroku's eyes widened at that comment. "Shippo, you're in no condition to challenge Koga."

"I'm not challenging, I'm merely telling Koga his place. Kagome does **not **like him that way, only as a friend. I'm her son now, so I wanna straighten that out!"

"Why you runt! You're lucky that Kagome thinks of you as a son. And she's still my woman! I can protect her better than any of you can!"

Youko smirked at that. "I beg to differ." He said casually as he set Shippo down beside him.

Shippo looked up at Youko and smiled. Koga merely growled. "You're a kitsune, what the fuck can you do?"

Youko's smirk got larger. "This." He suddenly disappeared, then Koga was thrown back.

"Stupid fox!" Koga growled as he charged.

Youko moved and Koga ran into a tree. "Even with your shards, I'm still faster." Koga charged again, and Youko avoided. "I can also do this." He pulled a seed from his hair and turned it into a rose.

Koga stopped and fell over laughing as Shippo's eyes widened. "Miroku! Get down!"

Heeding the kit's advice, he dropped to the ground. Koga still laughing, but standing up right. "What're you going to do, stab me with a thorn?"

"Maybe." He said. With a flick of his wrist, the rose turned into a thorny whip. The rose whip, which could cut through steel.

Koga found himself torn open and staggering back. "What the fuck?"

"I got you with the thorns you thought were so funny." Youko chuckled.

Miroku stared at the whip in awe. "What... was... that?"

"The rose whip." Shippo said, in just as much awe as Miroku was. "Only the most powerful kitsunes are capable of calling on it. I have never before seen it."

"That's not all I can do with it Shippo. I can can keep an enemy from getting anywhere near me, only using the whip."

"How?" Shippo inquired excitedly.

Youko smirked at the kit's obvious enthusiasm. "Like this." He began twirling the whip around him. Koga thought to test the kitsune and found himself captured in the thorny vine. "I have power over all plants too." He said as he had the grass and tree limbs capture the wolf. He called on vines from another tree to grab Inuyasha and hold him tightly.

* * *

"How did you meet that kitsune?"

"I was in a room the dragon put me in, and Youko and Kuronue came in to steal the jewels and stuff. I think I scared Kuronue. First I went off on him when he was picking on me being human, then I forget why, but I threw two or three golden statues at his head." Kagome laughed as she relaxed in the spring.

"What's that vine on your wrist for?" Sango asked.

"He gave it to me for protection. If you can keep a secret, I can tell you the rest, but you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise."

"We had sex for hours, and that made it so I couldn't really more my lower half since he was my first. I told him that that was why I couldn't walk. He was trying to cheer me up since Shippo had a fever, and well. He kissed me and pushed some of his youkai into me so my wounds would heal. He says that I can keep the youkai to help me heal and stuff, and that this bracelet helps to hide the fact that his youkai is inside me, not just on me."

Sango's eyes were wide. "**You slept with a kitsune!? Not just any kitsune, but the well known thief Youko Kurama?**"

Kagome blushed. "Yes... And I think I'm in love with him..."

"Oh gods... Kagome... He's famous for his conquest of women, don't you know that?"

"I don't care. I think he cares for me, at least a little bit.

"Well, he might. Especially if he gave you his youkai and let you keep it."

"I think it's been about an hour. We should get back, and I swear that if Shippo is hurt..."

"Calm down Kagome. I'm sure Youko kept him safe."

They arrived back at the spot they left, to find a fire started with some deer cooking. Miroku was watching it, while Youko was checking on Shippo. "Be careful kit, your mother would kill me if she knew I let you trip and hurt yourself."

"No I wouldn't, he only fell." Kagome said sweetly.

Youko and Miroku turned to the girls. "Nice to see you're back Kagome. I hope you don't mind, but I took Inuyasha out of his hole before the hour was up." He pointed toward a tree and Kagome and Sango both burst out laughing.

"That's fine, he makes a nice tree ornament." Kagome sat near her kit and looked him over. "Anything interesting happen?"

Shippo's eyes had amusement in them suddenly. "Koga tried to fight Youko. I told Koga that I won't let him claim you as his anymore since you only like him as a friend. He got mad and claimed that he could protect you better than anyone here, to which Youko protested. He took out a seed and turned it into a rose. I was surprised and yelled at Miroku to get down, but Koga just kept laughing. So when Youko turned it into a huge long whip with sharp thorns, Koga got a gash across his stomach.

Koga cussed and asked what happened, and Youko told him that he got Koga with his **silly **thorns. Then I asked what else he could do. He said that he could keep everyone away from him with the whip, and he showed me how. Koga tested it and got caught on the whip, but Youko didn't use his thorns. Then Youko said he could control all plants and used the trees and grass to grab and hold Koga. Then he used vines to pin Inuyasha to that tree while he was still unconscious. When they tried yelling, Youko used vines to cover their mouths." Shippo panted as he finished talking.

Laughter danced in Kagome's eyes as she looked at both Koga and Inuyasha. "You'll both be let down **after **my poor Shippo eats. Then you can eat what's left over if there's anything, and no Inuyasha I will** not **make you **any **ramen. Digging around in my bag won't help either because we are out. I'm returning home soon, I'll stock up then, and I'll be staying for about a week to attend the beginning of school. Mom said she's transferring me, and if Shippo can deal with it, so can you. Which reminds me, Youko?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Will you take care of Shippo for that week, if not I can see if Sango will."

Youko could hear both the wolf and the hanyou growling at him. "I'd be honored to watch over your son. While he's with me, I could even teach him to use his powers better."

Happiness radiated off of Shippo at that statement. "Really?"

"Really." Youko said as he looked straight at Kagome.

True happiness danced around in her eyes, making them sparkle more. Next thing Youko knew, Kagome's arms were around him, hugging him. "Thank-you! I'd love to have you train my son. You can accompany us to Kaede's so you know where I'll be when I get back."

Youko smirked at the two trapped males as he stroked Kagome's back. "Of course I can do that. If Kuronue needs anything, he can follow me there."

Smiling extremely cheerfully, Kagome ran over to the food to check it. Shippo had already made his way there. Youko looked at the two bound youkai and whispered so low that only a demon could hear him. And he forgot that Kagome could also hear him since he gave her his youkai. "She's mine, leave her alone."

He then headed over to the fire where he found Kagome to be even happier. That's when it hit him, she could hear what he said, but she was happy about it? _"Does that mean she likes me?"_

Shippo ate quite a bit of the deer, and then he laid in Kagome's lap to sleep. He still had not recovered from his recent battles and all of the blood loss. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard him say his good-nights. "Night mommy" yawn "night daddy."

* * *


	6. Cousin

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 06: Cousin**

They made it to the village early the next morning. Kagome carried Shippo and refused to let him walk. Koga had left the night before to return to his pack, and Inuyasha stayed in a tree for the night. Youko had simply leaned against a tree, and Kagome doubted that he actually slept.

Kaede greeted the group when they arrived at the village. "I see that thee have another companion. Where did ye meet?"

"Well Kaede, Youko helped me escape dragons. Also he helped me take care of Shippo."

Kaede then noticed the boy in her arms. "What happened?"

They started walking back to Kaede's hut. "Shippo jumped in front of me during the battle with the dragon. He took the burns and claws that were directed at me, then he got into a battle on his own because **Inuyasha **let him take off to find me!"

Inuyasha gulped at the known threat, and the others distanced themselves from him due to the possible sit that was coming. "It's his fault for trying to be a hero and throwing himself in front of you. It's also his fault that he waited for everyone to fall asleep before he ran off."

"But momma might not have survived the dragon's attacks! She's only human Inuyasha!"

"Shut it runt!" He yelled as he tried to bonk Shippo on the head.

Kagome moved with a speed no one knew she had. "Inuyasha... **Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! **Stay **away **from Shippo!"

The entire group laughed, and even Kaede chuckled. "Seems ye have become move protective over thy son."

"He's injured, Inuyasha should be more careful with him!" Kagome argued.

"Relax child, I agree. Inuyasha does need to learn to be more gentle with thy child when he's injured."

"Well I'm going home now." Kagome said as she stood. "You better take good care of him Youko." She said as she handed Shippo to him.

"Don't worry, and he should be healed by the time you return." He said as he kissed her hand and turned to leave.

Kagome blushed, which caused Inuyasha to growl. "Well wench, leave already so you can get back."

Now her face was red with anger. "SIT!" She turned a smile to the others. "I'll be back in about a week."

With that, she grabbed her bag and ran to the well. She came out the other side and ran up to her house. "Mamma! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" An older woman ran up and hugged her. "Welcome home sweetie. Would you like a bath?"

A bright smile crossed Kagome's face. "Yes please."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome didn't really want to get up. "Come on Kagome. You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Her mother called up the stairs.

Kagome sighed and rolled over. "I'm up."

She showered quickly then walked down the stairs. "Mamma, which school am I going to?"

"Sairan High. I believe that your cousin goes there too."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Then I guess I better get going!" She squealed as she ran out the door with her book-bag.

She managed to make it to school early. Being directed to the principal's office. "Miss Higurashi, it's nice to see you're well enough to attend today."

"Thank-you sir. It's nice to be able to attend."

The principal handed her a piece of paper and some books. "Here is your course schedule, and the books for your classes. Would you like me to have a student show you around?"

"No thanks. I know someone here, so I'll just go find them."

"Very well then. Please behave during classes."

"I will." With that, Kagome bolted from the room. "Now if only I can find him."

* * *

"Come on Keiko. You know I hate school."

"Yusuke Urameshi! You are attending the entire day!"

Kuwabara stood nearby snickering. "I wonder how long before Keiko hits him?"

"Perhaps a few minutes." Interjected a red haired boy.

"But Kurama, she's really mad. I think it'll be sooner." Came Botan's input.

"Yusuke!" Came an exclamation from down the hall.

Everyone turned to see a girl running toward them. When she reached the group she dropped her books and flung her arms around Yusuke. Keiko looked really mad at that, and the others gulped and stepped back. Yusuke looked down at the girl clinging to him, then it struck him. "Kagome!"

She released her hold on him. "Yep! Momma had me switch schools."

"How are you, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm pretty good, and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're showing me to **all ** of my classes."

Everyone grinned at that, except Keiko who still looked pissed. Kurama seemed shocked, probably due to the conversation he was having in his head. _"Youko, that can not be the girl from our dreams!"_

_"It is Shuichi! She is the one, and they were memories!"_

_"That can't be possible!"_

_"Trust me, it is! That's Kagome, and she has a scar on her left side. Oh, and she's oh so soft. I know, kiss her!"_

_"I'm not randomly kissing some girl!"_

_"Oh my god Shuichi! I had sex with her and know exactly what she looks like without clothes on." _Youko commented as he started showing Shuichi images of a naked Kagome.

_"Youko, quit that!" _He forcibly pushed the images from his mind to focus on what was happening.

"So Yusuke, who is this?" Keiko asked, looking ready to kill.

Before he could answer Kagome turned to her. "You must be the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about. Keiko right? I'm surprised Yusuke doesn't talk about me." Upon saying that she hit him in the chest. "I'm his cousin Kagome."

Keiko instantly brightened. "Oh, his cousin. I was starting to think the wrong things then."

Kagome smiled. "That is quite understandable. Especially when someone never talks about their **favorite **cousin. Right?" She pinched Yusuke quite hard.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he started rubbing his side. "Right Kagome. And can't Keiko show you to your classes?"

"Nope. You **are **going to show me to my classes. You're also going to help me with them."

"If you want help with your classes ask Kurama. I'm not good at any of this."

"Kurama?" Kagome inquizened.

The red head stepped forward. He had crimson red shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes, and a pretty exquisite body. "I am Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama."

Kagome's eyes widened before she started laughing. Yusuke just looked at her. "Oh my friends are gonna kill me! They happen to be in love with you!" A huge shining smile lit up her face and her voice turned deadly sweet. "Do you think you could help me with my homework?"

Everyone was just looking at the two, first she was laughing like she was crazy, then she turned extremely sweet and asked Kurama to help her with her homework. Kurama simply looked astonished. "I suppose I could."

"Thank you!" Kagome squealed as she hugged him.

The others stood dumbfounded as they watched Yusuke's cousin hug Kurama, a pretty antisocial person. He looked shocked. "Umm... perhaps we should get to class."

"Ok." Kagome grabbed his hand and Yusuke's. "Let's **all** go to class then."

A few hours later, the lunch bell rang. "No fair! It's the first day of school and the teachers are already giving us homework."

"See why I wanted to skip?" Yusuke asked his cousin.

Everyone heard her growl. "Well I **want **to go to school." A smile suddenly appeared on her face. "What are you doing after school?"

Yusuke stood confused. She just kept changing moods. "Um... that I'm aware of, nothing."

"Good, wanna hang out with me for a little while?"

"Ah... sure."

"Yay!" She squealed as she jumped onto him.

"Is she always like this?" Keiko whispered to him.

"Not normally."

"I heard that Yu-yu. Don't make me start telling tales about you to your friends." Kagome said with a smile as she released her hold on him.

"Yu-yu?" Kurama asked with a grin on his face. Everyone started laughing as Yusuke turned red.

"Well Kaggy, I don't think you need to start telling stories." He said while still red with embarrassment.

"Do **not **call me Kaggy!"

"Then don't call me Yu-yu."

"Fine." She said with apparent venom. She then whispered something only a demon could hear. "Evil hanyou man. Remind me of stupid Inu-baka."

* * *


	7. Friends

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 07: Friends**

After school everyone decided to hang out with Yusuke and Kagome. Even Kurama decided to go with them. They were still on school grounds when a demon jumped out of a tree in front of them. "You waiting for us Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. You can come with us, we're hanging out with my cousin."

"Hn."

"Is that all he knows to say? Or is he just trying to act like Sesshomaru?" Kagome piped up.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Keiko inquired.

"Someone who hates to talk." She whispered the next part. "Especially to us humans."

Everyone just about flipped. Hiei smirked at her. "Who are you ningen?"

"Someone you don't wanna mess with, youkai." Kagome said with a devious smile.

Keiko's eyes seemed to widen. "You know he's a demon?"

"Since everyone knows that, I have a question Kurama." Kagome turned to face the redhead.

"Yes?" He asked while everyone looked nervous.

"Why do you feel like both human and demon, but not hanyou?"

"My body houses both a demon and a human soul."

"Ok, and Yusuke." She said turning to him. "Did you know that you're a half demon and your demon blood is dormant?"

His eyes widened. "Yes."

"Ok then. And Hiei, right?" At his nod, she continued. "What kind of demon are you?"

"Fire and ice."

"Ok. Let's go get something to eat then!"

Yusuke looked shocked. "So let me get this straight, you know about demons, you just quizzed us about it, and now you just want to pretend like nothing happened and go eat?"

"Seems to sound right. Unless you don't want to hang out with me since I know. Oh, that reminds me." She said as she turned to Kuwabara and Botan. "Why does he have spirit energy, and why does she feel dead like Kikyo, but not look or smell it?"

"You know someone dead?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I call her clay-pot. Now, about my question, and you also have spirit energy."

"I'm death. A kinda reaper, and Kuwabara and Yusuke are part of a team. Kurama and Hiei are on it too. How did you know that they had powers?" Botan asked.

"I can sense these things." Kagome smiled at them before she grabbed Yusuke's hand. "Come on Yusuke. I wanna go eat!"

Everyone watched in stunned silence as she dragged Yusuke away. Even Hiei was stunned at that. They came to themselves and followed her. She went to one of the food places near her house. "Why are we eating here?"

"Umm... It's a habit to eat here after school. Sorry Yusuke, we can eat elsewhere if you want."

"No, this is fine. I just don't have any money."

"Do you ever?" Keiko asked.

Kagome laughed at that. "I doubt it. And no worries, I'll pay for ya Yu-yu."

"I said not to call me that."

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Let's eat." Keiko said to stop their banter.

They all sat down and ordered. Kagome sat beside Kurama and across from Yusuke. She was on the outside, which was very unfortunate for her. "Kagome!"

She immediately hit her head on the table, causing everyone to look at her. "Oh my god Kagome, do you know who you're with?" Came a squeal from next to them. Everyone flinched at the loud pitch the girl had.

"Nope, I'm eating with strangers." Came Kagome's terse reply.

"Kagome!" They squealed as they grabbed her and pulled her away. They proceeded to whisper, even though everyone at the table could still hear them. "Is one of those hunks the reason you won't go out with Houjo?"

"I bet you're in love with Shuichi!" Squealed Ayumi.

"I think she likes the brunette!" Eri chimed in.

Yuka also had her own opinion. "I think it's that one there. He's a little short, but man is he hot!"

"I do not like any of them! I do not want to go out with Houjo because he **isn't** my type."

"Then what is your type?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, not Hiei, and **defiantly not **Yusuke."

"Why not Hiei or Yusuke? And which is which?" Eri questioned.

"The short one is Hiei who doesn't talk much."

"Oh, the strong silent type." Yuka said with stars in her eyes.

"And defiantly not Yusuke, the brunette, because he's my **cousin**!"

"Does that mean I can have him?" Ayumi asked.

"He has a girlfriend! Keiko is sitting **right next **to him, and he has his arm **around **her!"

"What about Hiei?" Eri asked.

"You're not his type."

"Ok, then what about Shuichi?" Yuka asked.

"I don't think he likes girls who act childish."

"We don't act childish!" Eri exclaimed.

"Could've fooled me."

"So, what type is your type then?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm... Silver hair, cute dog ears, and a big fluffy tail."

The three girl just stared at her. The people at the table stared open mouthed between Kagome and Kurama. Youko was laughing inside Kurama's head saying told ya so.

"But Kagome..." Yuka started.

"That's not..." Eri continued.

"Possible." Ayumi finished.

"Then I guess you can't try to hook me up with anyone." She smiled as she turned her back to them. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my meal."

"Do you know who you just described?" Yusuke asked when she sat back down at the table.

Kagome got a dreamy look in her eyes. "One of the most handsome kitsunes I've ever met." She looked at Yusuke. "And a pretty good thief." She whispered another part to herself, but only Hiei and Kurama could hear. "Since he managed to steal so many things from me."

_/_So what did you steal from her Youko?/Hiei questioned the fox.

Youko smirked at him._ \\__**Let's see, her first kiss, her virginity, unfortunately I didn't steal her heart first.**_\\

Shuichi looked at the fox. \\And how do you plan to explain to him how you know her and she doesn't know me?\\

\\_**I hadn't thought to explain.**_\\ He said before he thought. \\_**How about like this.**_\\Scenes from the explanation Kagome gave him five hundred years ago flashed through Hiei's mind.

/She time travels? Through a well?/

\\_**Yes.**_\\

"How do you know Youko is a good thief?" Keiko asked.

Kagome smiled mischievously. "Whoever said I was talking about Youko?"

"And what other thieves do you know?" Kurama asked.

"Well Miroku practically steals. Inuyasha's a stupid jerk, hmm... Guess I don't really know many other thieves."

"Why did you compare Inuyasha to Youko?" Kurama asked.

"They both have pretty silver hair and those adorable ears." Her eyes took on a look of longing.

"Kurama, how does she know Youko and not you?" Yusuke asked.

"I actually need to talk to you about that Yusuke." Kagome said quickly.

"What about?"

"Well you see, I tend to not be able to attend school for weeks on end sometimes."

"And why is that?" Keiko asked.

"I think I'll explain to Yusuke when I drag him home with me."

"Can we come as well? I'd like to know." Keiko asked.

"I suppose, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Ok." Keiko and Botan agreed.

They left after eating and followed Kagome home. Kuwabara had to go home though, and Hiei only followed for lack of anything better to do. "Demon be gone!" Came an exclamation as an old man slapped a sutra on Botan.

"Grandpa, Botan isn't the demon."

"Which one is, I'll get rid of them." Grandpa said.

"Honestly grandpa, if there was an evil demon I'd take care off it."

The old man grumbled to himself about granddaughters being too friendly with demons as he walked off. "So, gonna tell us now?"

"Well, Yusuke you remember the well on the grounds?"

"Yea, it's over there in that shed."

"Well when I turned fifteen I was sucked into and sent to the fuedal era. The well was made from the wood of the sacred tree."

"You're telling me that you travel five hundred years into the past through a well? Even if I did believe that, why would you?" Yusuke asked.

"Umm... Do any of you know of the Shikon Jewel?"

"The Shikon No Tama is a jewel of immense power and can more than double the power of the person who holds even a single shard. What's that legend have to do with anything?" Botan asked.

"It's not just a legend. A centipede demon pulled me through the well on my fifteenth birthday, and later that day the stupid centipede bit me."

"It bit you?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, it bit me to get the jewel out of my body. Stupid bug. Anyways, I freed Inuyasha from Goshinboku, and the next day I **accidently **broke the jewel when trying to get it back. Stupid bird thing."

"Bird thing?" Kurama laughed. "Are you talking about a carrying crow?"

Kagome looked at him stunned. "How'd you know that?"

"I heard about it."

"Anyways, Inuyasha killed the bird and I saved the boy instead of going after the jewel. The bird came back to life due to the jewel, and I attached the foot to my arrow in order to hit the stupid thing. The arrow ended up hitting the jewel and shattering it."

"So now you're gathering the shards in the fuedal era and have been for the last two years?" Keiko asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "We could've gotten the shards sooner if that evil hanyou, Naraku, hadn't been involved."

"Oi wench! Where the fuck are you?" Came a shout from the well. Everyone backed away from Kagome when they heard her growl. Hiei looked on indifferent. A red clad dog hanyou exited from the well house and came up to her. "Who the fuck are they bitch?"

"Inuyasha." Came a sweet voice.

Inuyasha gulped. "Yes?"

"**SIT BOY!**" The team watched as the hanyou slammed into the ground. "**My name is Kagome KA-GO-ME! Learn it you arrogant jerk! Sit! What are you even doing here? I said I'd be back in a week! Sit Boy! Go back or I'll SIT you into oblivion!**"

Keiko was hiding behind Yusuke while Botan hid behind Kurama. "I just came to give you a fucking shard. Miroku said that you needed to purify it."

"Did Miroku tell you it had to be purified now, or did you just want to bug me? Give me the shard and leave. Come through it again before the week is up and I'll seal the damn thing!"

"Whatever. Here." He tossed the shard to her, and it glowed pure as soon as it touched her skin. "Bye. I'm going to Kikyo."

"Fine, go to your clay-pot! I don't care! I'll go to Youko when I get back!"

"You like that damn kitsune? Go near him and I'll kill the bastard."

"I don't think you can! Go near him and I'll purify you!"

"Bitch, you're mine not his!"

"I thought Kikyo was yours?"

"You're both mine!"

"Too late for that, I'm not yours! I'm no one's property!"

"You're mine, my shard detector!"

"That's it! **Sit Boy! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! **Get out of **that **hole if you can!"

She turned and headed towards the house. Before a thought came to her. "If you want, you can come in. Grandpa, you can try to exterminate the demon in the hole."

They all followed her inside and up to her room. "I guess you were telling the truth about the well then?" Keiko asked.

"Yes."

"And you know Kurama, well Youko in that time?" Yusuke asked.

"What, Kurama?" Kagome asked looking at the red head.

"Well, Youko's soul is inside of me." Kurama answered. "I am human, and Youko can speak to me, take over my body, and even take the form of his own body."

Kagome's eyes widened and then filled with joy. "Can you do it now?"

Kurama looked at her. "Do what now?"

"Can Youko take form right now?"

"I suppose he could, why?"

"Please do it, pretty please?" She begged.

Keiko laughed behind her hand, Hiei snickered, as did Yusuke, and Botan looked on speechless. "Umm..."

_"You heard her, let me out."_

_"I'm sure her family wouldn't like to find a demon in their house, you saw her grandfather."_

_"They're used to demons, let me out now, or I'll take over."_

Kurama began to transform, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "You wanted me to come out to play, my sweet?"

Kagome started giggling as she reached out and began rubbing his ears. "Maybe."

"What are you doing?" Asked a wide eyed Yusuke.

"Making a fox purr." Kagome answered as Kurama began purring.

"But the fox never lets anyone touch his ears." Said a stunned Hiei.

"He lets me." Kagome said happily.

"There are perks when you do it." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Not caring that everyone was watching them.

"Would you mind not kissing my cousin in front of me?" Yusuke asked, succeeding in breaking the two up.

"Awe, you're no fun Yu-yu." Kagome giggled. "I wouldn't complain if you kissed Keiko in front of me." Everyone laughed as both Keiko and Yusuke turned a deep shade of red.

\\Youko, let me back in control!\\

\\_**Make me let you.**_\\

\\I will force my way out if I have to!\\

\\_**Sure you can!**_\\

/Fox, let him back out. We don't need to see anymore make out scenes./

\\_**Hiei, you're such a spoilsport.**_\\

Kurama stood and changed back into his human self. "No fair, I wanted to play with Youko's ears longer."

A loud beep interrupted them. "What ya want toddler?"

"For the nine thousandth time Yusuke, **don't call me toddler!**"

"Prefer me to call you baby then?"

"**Yusuke!**"

Kagome sighed. "Would you be nice?"

"Why should I be?"

"You're half demon, I can easily get another rosary for you."

Yusuke gulped at that threat and cleared his throat. "What do ya need Koenma?"

"Well, I'd like to meet the girl that got you to be nice, and I have a mission for you."

"Wanna come meet our boss Kagome?" Yusuke asked looking at her.

"Ah... Sure."

"We'll be there soon kid." He immediately turned the com off. "Botan."

Botan jumped up and opened a portal, which they all went through. A toddler was sitting at a desk with a pacifier sticking out of his mouth. "Oh he's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed as she picked him up and squeezed him.

Yusuke broke out laughing while the others chuckled. "Kagome, that's our boss."

"But he's just a child, children shouldn't be doing whatever he is."

"I'm not a child, put me down!" Kagome did, and was surprised to see him transform into a teen. "Is this better?"

"Now I see why Yusuke called you toddler."

"So you're the one who got him to behave?" She gave a nod. "How did you manage that?"

"By being my sweet intelligent self." She said happily. "I'm his cousin."

"Ah, I thought I heard something about a rosary."

"If I did get one for him, I need to know what kind his demon half is. That way I know what command to use."

"Are you a priestess?" Koenma asked.

"I suppose you could say that. I am called the Shikon Miko for some reason. I don't really make a good priestess though."

"And why don't you?" Keiko asked.

"I have a son who's a demon, I love a half demon and a full demon, I am friends with numerous other full demons, and am on speaking terms with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What's wrong with that?" Keiko inquired.

"Mikos are supposed to kill any demon they come in contact with." Koenma answered. "I believe I know you. You're the miko who time travels?"

Kagome looked surprised but shook her head. "Why?"

"Just curious. Have you acquired the full jewel yet? Or perhaps the rest of your soul?"

"What do ya mean the rest of her soul?" Yusuke burst out.

"Hehehe, Kikyo has part of my soul."

"The Kikyo that dog thing was talking about?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. I call her clay pot."

Yusuke laughed at that. "Why call her clay-pot?"

"She's made of bones, graveyard soil, clay, and souls. She keeps trying to kill me."

"Why not kill her then? I mean she's dead already."

"Inuyasha would never forgive me."

"Oh. You like him that much?" Yusuke thought a moment before something came to him. "Wait, you said you had a son!"

"Yes, Shippo. He's a kitsune kit. His father was killed and I took him in. He was injured so I left him with Youko."

"Let's get back on track now." Koenma said over all of their talking. "An A class demon has broken through the barrier from Makai."

* * *


	8. Tutoring

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 08: Tutoring**

Kagome lounged around in her room after her bath. Everyone else was asleep, but she just couldn't. She knew she should since she had school tomorrow, but there were just too many thoughts swirling around in her head. Youko was still alive in this time, and that meant if the jewel returned her to this world when her quest was done, she could still be with him.

((What am I thinking! I'd have to be with his human side too! His human side is quite hot, but I dunno if I could do this. My head hurts!))

/Then quit thinking of such things, ningen./

((Uh, who's in my head?))

/I am./

((Hiei?))

/Yes./

((Why are you in my head?))

/Why are you thinking about Kurama like that?/

((Why are you questioning my thoughts?)) Kagome was starting to get mad. ((Wait, I thought you had to go on a mission?))

/I did, and it's done./

((How's Kurama?))

/He got injured, but will be fine./

((How badly? What happened?))

/Jeez, I didn't come here to talk to you about this./

((You're not here, are you?))

He sighed. /I'm in the tree./

((Oh, wanna come in?))

/Not really./

((Fine! Stay in the damn tree then!))

/What do you want with Kurama?/

((Huh? You came to ask me what I want with him? Why, you like him?))

Kagome could hear his growl at that. /Onna, do not mess with me. He is my friend, now answer./

((Promise not to tell?))

/Just tell me./

((I love Youko, and I'm hoping that if I can't stay in the fuedal era, that maybe he'll want me in this one.))

/You'll need to like Shuichi as well./

((I hardly know his human half.))

/I'm leaving onna. Get sleep if you want to go to your school tomorrow./

((Stupid demons. Stupid men. Think they can just tell me what to do. Ha, I'll purify them all!))

* * *

"What did you find out?" Kurama asked as Hiei entered his room through the window.

"She likes Youko."

\\_**I think she more than likes me.**_\\

/Ok fox, she admitted to being in love with you./

"What is she going to do then?"

/I told her to get to know Shuichi better. She's hoping that if she can't stay in the fuedal era, then Youko will want her in this one./

\\_**I wanted her in the last one. Why wouldn't I want her in this one?**_\\

/Why did you not mate her then fox?/

\\_**I can't remember all that well, but I believe I wished her to want it as well.**_\\

"You mean you actually were giving her a choice?"

\\_**I cared for her, why wouldn't I?**_\\

The conversation continued for another hour before Hiei left and Kurama decided to get some sleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I am happy that you came."

"I'm glad that I came as well, Kikyo." Inuyasha embraced and kissed her deeply.

"Where is my reincarnation?"

"She's at her house. But I don't care about her, I love you."

"What will you do once you have all the shards?"

"I'll wish you back to life Kikyo."

She embraced him and allowed an evil smile to cross her face. _"Soon Inuyasha, soon you'll go to hell. While I live the life I've always wanted."_

* * *

"Am I doing it right?"

"Add a little more power to it Shippo." Youko coached as he watched the kit's attempt to grow a plant.

Shippo concentrated harder and poured more of his Youkai into the plant. It started growing a minute later. "I'm doing it!"

"Yep. Now we can try other things."

* * *

Kagome awoke to her alarm going off. _"I hate alarm clocks." _She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. After a hurried meal, she ran out the door and headed for school. She found Kurama there, and figured he was waiting on her. "Are you ok? I heard you were injured."

"I'll be fine, and I heard that you like Youko." He smiled.

Kagome blushed. "Stupid demons."

Kurama laughed at that. "So, how are we to deal with this?"

She looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

He smiled at her confusion. "Since you like my other half, how do we handle this. Should I start telling people that you're my girlfriend?"

That got Kagome redder. "Umm... I suppose you should. I guess I should start telling people that you're my boyfriend."

"I hope you're prepared to deal with the angry girls."

"I can always put up a barrier." Kagome suggested.

Kurama laughed at that. "I think that might freak people out."

Kagome smiled at him. "At least people would leave me alone."

"Anyways, I'll come over tonight to help you with your homework. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a date!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the school.

They could hear people whispering about them holding hands. The girls were talking about the best way to get Kagome out of the picture. Yusuke came up behind them and scared her to death, she ended up hitting him numerous times in the chest. Most of the girls stopped whispering upon seeing that. If the girl was protected by the school bully, they weren't going to touch her.

"Nice job Yusuke. You scared my girlfriend."

"You girlfriend?! You two are going out now?"

"Nope, he just said that for no apparent reason. Honestly Yusuke, you need to not ask obvious questions."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning. I was waiting for her to get to school." Kurama answered.

"You know, you seem more talkative today." Yusuke responded.

"Who wouldn't be talkative with a beautiful girl beside them." That made Kagome blush.

* * *

Right after school, Kurama went home with Kagome. Her mother was at the store, and her grandfather was out on the grounds. First they attempted math. It turned out that Kagome really sucked at it. "How can you be so horrible at math?"

"I don't always have time to study, so I never really get what I'm doing."

Youko forced himself to the top. Kagome saw golden eyes staring at her. "How about I help you learn multiplication?" He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her senseless.

"Kurama!" Kagome exclaimed.

The gold began to recede from his eyes, but some remained. Both were in control of the body. "Do you not want me kissing you?" They asked as they kissed down her body.

She pushed her body up into his kisses. "Gods Kurama!" She moaned. His kisses were like fire.

"You taste delicious, my sweet."

"Youko?" She asked between moans.

"Both."

_Gods! He's both Shuichi and Youko. He's so good! _"Gods Kurama! Oh Gods!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, continuing his kisses and adding caresses.

"You're making me feel on fire."

"Then perhaps I should cool you off?"

"No. Gods! Not here."

"I can take you to my house. My mother's at work."

"Gods yes!"

* * *

"Where is Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"I couldn't find him." Botan responded.

"I guess you two will have to handle this then. I'll speak to Kurama later." Koenma mumbled something about demons needing to learn something. "It seems that strange things are happening in Makai. The barrier is being attacked by something invisible. I want you two to check it out and report to me."

"Whatever toddler."

"Hn."

"Don't call me toddler! Go now!"

* * *

"Kurama!" She screamed as he went deeper into her. Twisting her hands into his hair she pulled back to get him to look at her. His emerald and golden eyes were wondrous. He claimed her lips in a heated kiss, continuing on. Deeper and harder, with even more speed. Kagome arched her back into it. "Gods!"

He licked her neck as he continued his pace. Nibbling and kissing as he went. Kagome could feel the tightening in her stomach and knew she'd be soon. It felt like he started teasing her hours ago. And in truth he had. He could feel that she was almost there, so he picked up his pace. Pounding into her with demon speed. They released simultaneously. Kagome screamed her release as Kurama bit down on her neck, but not hard enough to pierce the skin.

They collapsed together, both panting heavily. When they both got their breath back, Kurama stole Kagome's in a kiss. It was tender and passion filled. She loved the blended kiss. After the kiss, they fell asleep.

It was about two hours later that they woke up. Shuichi was in full control, and he was laying next to a still naked Kagome. Technically she was laying on top of him. She began to stir and opened her eyes to see emerald looking at her. "Kurama." Nuzzling closer to him.

Kurama blinked at that. \\She doesn't mind that I'm holding her?\\

\\_**You're part of me, so I doubt it.**_\\

\\Would you like to come out?\\

\\_**What's wrong, still tired?**_\\

\\I asked you a question.\\

\\_**Sure.**_\\

He began changing until a silver kitsune was laying in his place. Starting to nuzzle her, he tried rousing her. "Come my sweet, mother will be home soon."

She squeaked and jumped out of bed, trying to find her clothes. Which got a laugh from Youko. "You need to get dressed too ya know."

"I know, but I'd like you to stay until she gets here."

Kagome stopped to look at him. "Why?"

"She's my mother. I've never brought a girl home and she thinks I've never had a girlfriend, which I haven't. So I want her to meet you."

She smiled. "Ok Youko, I'll meet your mother." She looked at his eyes. "What happened to Shuichi?"

Youko smirked. "He's still a little tired from earlier, so he let me come out to play."

Kagome squeaked and tried to run as Youko launched himself from the bed. He easily captured her and kissed her. During the kiss, he turned back into his human self. Kagome could tell because the kiss went from hard and passionate to gentle and soft, but still filled with passion. When the kiss was broken, Kagome could see the lust swimming around in his eyes.

"Why Kurama, I didn't think that your human self would be lusting for me."

"You're too beautiful to not be lusting after."

At that moment, they heard the door downstairs open. Kurama realizing that he was still nude, ran around to get clothes and put them on. Kagome threw on what was left of her clothing, and they rushed down to greet his mother. "Hello Ms. Minamino." Kagome said with a bow.

She turned to the girl and bowed in return. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Shuichi's girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. Also a cousin of Yusuke."

A bright smile lit his mother's face. She hugged Kurama tightly to herself. "So you finally have a girlfriend!"

* * *

"What did you find out?"

"Seems that there's a demon who can turn himself invisible. It's using some sort of magic to do it. We'll be needing Kurama, and hopefully he can help with it's magic." Yusuke reported.

"Botan, would you find him!"

Botan disappeared instantly and tried his house. She still could not sense Kurama, but she figured it was worth a try. She found him talking with his mother and Kagome. "Kurama, Koenma wants you."

The three turned to see Botan. Ms. Minamino simply smiled at her son. "Go have fun sweetie."

He and Kagome followed Botan out. "Your mother knows that you're a spirit detective?"

"Kind of. I told her once, but I don't think she believes me." He said while looking at her, eyes still filled with lust. "Let's see what Koenma wants, then we can get back to **studying**."

Kagome turned beet red. "Yes, studying."

Botan looked between the two and shook her head as she opened a portal. "I found him, he was at his house with Kagome."

Koenma looked up at them as both Hiei and Yusuke turned to them. Yusuke's eyes widened. His demon powers may be dormant, but he still had a better than normal sense of smell. It was all over them. Hiei smirked mentally congratulating the fox.

"And where have you been for the last few hours Kurama?" Koenma spoke up.

Kagome turned a dark shade of red as she decided to examine her bracelet. Kurama smirked at her before he answered. "I was teaching Kagome how to multiply." That made Kagome go even redder. Yusuke seemed to growl as Hiei looked on stunned.

Apparently Koenma didn't get the joke though. Neither did it seem did Botan. "You can study later, we have a problem in Makai."

Kagome went even more red at that. "Let's leave our **studying** out of this."

Koenma just noticed how red Kagome was. He then noticed the smirk on Kurama's face, and his lust filled eyes. He popped into his teenaged form. "Just what were you really doing for those hours?"

Kurama's smirk got wider, as gold began to dance in his emerald eyes. "Already told you. **We **were teaching Kagome how to **multiply**."

"In other words, you were fucking my cousin?" Yusuke growled.

Hiei actually got a smirk on his face as Botan turned red, and Koenma backed away from Yusuke. "Yu-yu, please don't say it that way?"

"Never mind, let's get this mission over with." Botan opened a portal to Makai that the spirit detectives entered. "You better not hurt my cousin Kurama!"

"Why would I want to hurt the girl I wish to mate?" Kurama moved next to Hiei, leaving Yusuke stunned.

* * *


	9. School and Pregnancy Tests

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 09: School and Pregnancy Tests**

Early the next morning, Kagome awoke not feeling well. She ran into the bathroom and got sick. Still not feeling well, but feeling a little better, she got ready for school. Leaving before eating, in hopes that she wouldn't get sick again. Botan and Keiko were waiting for her when she got there.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Keiko asked upon seeing how white she is.

"I'm just not feeling well." Kagome responded.

They were heading into school when someone called out. "Hey Keiko! Wait up!"

Yusuke was running toward them, followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. Kagome looked before her stomach again started acting up. She turned and ran into the school. "What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked as the boys joined them.

"No idea, but she claims she's not feeling well." Keiko said as she turned to follow into the school.

They met Kagome near their lockers, and she was looking even more pale. "Are you sure you're ok Kagome?" Botan asked.

Yusuke was looking at her as if trying to figure something out. "I'm sure. I've just been getting sick this morning."

Something occurred to Botan and she pulled Kagome aside. "When was your first time?"

"Umm... almost two weeks ago, why?" She was a deep shade of red.

"Are you on any preventative medication?"

That question drained all the color from Kagome's face. "Gods... No, I can't be..."

The rest of the day seemed to go by extremely slowly. At the end of school, she grabbed Keiko and claimed they had plans. Keiko looked confused but noticed the urgency in Kagome's voice and agreed. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Keiko... I'm not on preventative medication and I got sick this morning."

"But I thought Yusuke said that happened yesterday, you can't know that soon afterward!"

"My first time was close to two weeks ago. In the fuedal ages with Youko."

"Oh my god Kagome."

Neither of them noticed that there was a demon following them. Kurama was worried about his girlfriend and asked if Hiei could figure out what was wrong. /Fox, can you hear me?/

\\Yes, what is it?\\

/I think she's hinting around about being with child./

\\...\\

\\_**She's carrying our kit?**_\\

/She hinting about it. She said that Botan brought the possibility to her notice. Something about not being on preventative medication./

\\Oh gods Hiei... This is all my fault.\\

\\_**Actually if she's showing already, it's mine.**_\\

"Keiko, will you come to the clinic with me?"

"Of course I will Kagome. What are you going to do if you are?"

"I'll have to tell Kurama, and then my mother."

"What about the rest of your family, how will they all react?"

"Sota will think I betrayed him because he idolizes Inuyasha, grandpa will probably slap a sutra on my stomach, and I'm not sure about my mother." Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh gods... Inuyasha would kill me. He thinks I'm his, and so does Koga!"

"Let's wait to see whether or not you are before we worry about it. Besides, think of how Kurama would react."

"Upset because we're still in school?"

"I think he'd be happy to be having a child with the woman he loves."

"You may be right, or he could hate me for allowing myself to get pregnant."

"You would keep the baby then." She received a nod. "Ok, then what about if you're not. What will you do then?"

"Get the shot or the pill. Anything."

"Why would you keep the baby, out of curiosity?"

"It's a piece of the man, or is it men?" She laughed, earning a laugh from Keiko. "Anyways, it's a piece of Kurama, whom I love. Besides, I bet you wanna have Yusuke's kid."

Keiko blushed bright red. "Maybe in a few years, like after school."

"Well, you'll probably end up mating. I think his demon blood is wakening."

They talked all the way to the clinic. Hiei had to wait outside since he didn't want the girls knowing that he was there. It was an hour before they came back out. "So how do you want to celebrate Kagome?"

"Shopping!"

"For what?"

"Clothes, what else?" She giggled.

"Are you going to tell Kurama about all this?"

The color drained from her face. "No. He doesn't need to know."

"Awe, but he should."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I guess it is your choice."

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Asked the impatient Yusuke.

Kurama was pale at the moment. "Kagome might be pregnant."

"**WHAT!?**"

"Now Yusuke, don't kill Kurama." Botan begged as she tried to hold him back. "Kagome played a part as well."

* * *

"Come on, we need to get to class!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey Kagome, what's new?" Yusuke asked as he walked up beside the girls.

Botan had just been filled in on everything and had told the other girls about Hiei following them, and the boys knowing about the possibility. "Nothing really. I guess that's a lie, there are a few new things. I can't wait till it gets here, what color eyes do you think it'll have?"

Keiko started laughing behind her hand. They had made a plan and were using it. The expression on Yusuke's face was priceless. He looked about to die with how white he was. "Come on Kagome, I think it'll have blue."

"Maybe it'll have green, I love green." Botan exclaimed.

"Perhaps it'll have gold. I just love golden eyes." Kagome chimed in.

"You think it'll have silver hair?" Keiko asked.

"I think it'd look adorable with black hair and green eyes." Kagome said with a far away look.

"I think I'm gonna go look for the guys." Yusuke spoke up.

"Ok Yu-yu. See you in class!"

"So, what kind of **dog** should I get?" Keiko laughed.

* * *

"Kurama, there you are."

"What is it Yusuke?"

"Kagome **is** pregnant. I heard them talking about it!"

Kurama visibly paled. "Oh gods... Are you positive?"

"Yes. All the girls were talking about what it'd look like, and that they couldn't wait for it to get here."

"So Kurama, you're going to be a father." Kuwabara chimed in.

"Oh gods..."

* * *

"Have you seen the guys?" Botan asked.

"Yea, they've been ignoring us." Kagome laughed.

"They're really scared." Botan laughed.

"They deserve it, they shouldn't have been spying." Keiko said.

"By the way Keiko, you should start getting the shots." Kagome spoke up.

Keiko turned bright red and looked away. "Why would **I** be needing them?"

"You know, just in case. Never know when you may wish you're on them." Kagome said in a singsong voice.

"I'll think about it."

"Come on, we can go after school." Botan pushed. "Make it look like Kagome's going back!"

"Yea! That's a great idea Botan."

"No it's not!" Keiko shouted.

"Just think about it Keiko. You have till the end of school to decide." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Fine, I'll **think** about it."

* * *

"Awe, come on Keiko!" Kagome called as she dragged her friend forward. They all knew that the boys were following. Kagome could even sense Hiei nearby. "It's not going to take long."

"I'm coming!" She shouted at the two other girls.

Botan snickered, knowing what Kagome was about to do. Which happened to be embarrass Keiko to death. "You don't want to take any chances. If you plan on sleeping with Yusuke, you don't want to end up pregnant too."

Keiko turned beet red as Yusuke stopped and paled. Botan could be heard laughing at the red girl. "Come on Keiko. We'll be at the clinic soon. You just need one little shot and it lasts for three months!"

"Yeah, well you're getting one too Botan. I know how close you and Koenma are." Keiko said just to get some dignity back.

Kagome laughed as Botan paled. "I didn't know that you were dating Koenma. I wonder what it's like to date a demigod."

"It's fun. Care to find out?" Botan teased.

Kagome smiled mischievously at them. "Why date a demigod when I have a **real **god?"

Keiko gasped. "You're cheating on Kurama?"

Kagome turned angry. "No you idiot. Kurama is a god. If you'd ever seen him naked you'd know that!" She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth and turned red as the other girls giggled at her.

Kurama was quite red, while Youko was inside preening. Hiei could barely retain his laughing. /Figures she says something to heighten your ego, fox./

"So Kagome, what does Kurama look like nude?" Botan asked with a wink.

"If I tell that, you have to tell what Koenma looks like nude."

Botan started sputtering. "I... I don't know that."

"Then I'm not saying a word." Kagome said.

"But I wanna know!" Botan whined.

"Not my problem."

"Fine, I'll just rip Koenma's clothes off next time he's in his teen form. Then I can tell you!"

"What about you Keiko, when are you going to seal the deal with Yusuke?"

"Umm..." Keiko started thinking on that. She was actually going to start on the shot, and she had been dating Yusuke for two years. "Maybe by the end of the week, **if **he's a good boy. Which means he has to attend school the entire week."

Botan and Kagome exchanged looks. She was **serious **about that. "So I guess that means it's not happening. My cousin could never accomplish that."

Botan snickered. "You have a better chance of Kurama skipping a single day of school."

"If he did that, I think I'd skip just to spend the entire day with him. Of course that'd be a problem since mom says I have to attend the **entire** week before I can skip to go shard hunting."

"I think Yusuke can make it the entire week. But I bet you couldn't last the rest of the week with out having sex with Kurama."

"Well Keiko, I don't think Botan will be able to talk Koenma into bed before the end of the week."

"I could to! I bet I can get him before Keiko gets Yusuke!"

"I bet I can last as long as it takes both of you to get your men in bed."

"What's that mean Kagome?" Botan asked.

"I think we should place a bet. I think that Yusuke will skip at **least** one day of school this week, and I doubt that you can seduce Koenma into bed before the end of the week. We'll bid on each thing."

"So you want us to put a bid on who you think will win?" Kagome nodded, so Keiko continued. "I know, we'll try to seduce our men into bed by the end of the week, and you'll try to keep yours off of you."

"What happens to winners and losers?" Botan inquired.

"Whoever wins gets to name it." Kagome announced.

Botan laughed. "You sure that'd be ok. I mean, shouldn't it be named together?"

Keiko tried not to laugh. "Well, it will belong to more than just you ya know. Are you going to tell Kurama about it?"

"No, I don't think he needs to know." She turned to Keiko. "Are any of you going to tattle?"

"Nope!" "Not me!"

"Good, then lets hurry in and get you girls your shots!"

* * *

"Hiei, do you know what they were thinking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. I think it was obvious."

"He meant did you catch what they were thinking?" Kurama asked.

"I could only catch things like baby and so cute."

"Oh gods..." Kurama said as he slid to the ground.

"Should we warn Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

A smirk crept onto all of the men's faces. "Hey toddler!"

"Yusuke, DO NOT CALL ME TODDLER! Now what do you want?"

"Just a little warning, I'd stay in your teenaged form. We just heard the girls making plans, and we know that Botan is planning something with you."

"What's she planning?"

"Something that all teens seem to be doing." Kurama cracked when Yusuke said that.

* * *

"Look, I think they warned Koenma." Kagome told the other girls.

"I can't believe that they actually were eavesdropping."

"I can Keiko, they're boys." Botan said.

In less than half an hour, both girls had their shots. Kagome was smiling as they left. "Ok girls, time to have some fun!"

* * *


	10. Truths

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truths**

The girls had been stringing the guys along all week. Yusuke had attended all of his classes for the entire week. Kagome had kept Kurama to only make out sessions, and Botan seemed to be seducing Koenma easily. Whenever he knew she wasn't there, he'd take on his toddler form.

It was the last day of school when Botan talked Koenma to come to ningenkai for a date. Keiko got Yusuke to take her to dinner, and Kagome went over to Kurama's house. They'd spill the truth today. Kurama would finally be told about the "pregnancy" and the others would also be let in on everything.

Kurama was making out with Kagome when Youko also came out. Before she knew any better, she was under his spell and screaming his name. Keiko was slowly letting Yusuke see her. She was scared, as was he, and she wasn't very sure of herself. Botan took Koenma to a forest and was having fun with him.

When their activities were done, they dragged the boys to the park. "Hey Keiko, aren't you glad you got the shot now?"

Keiko turned red but nodded. Botan popped up with Koenma walking behind her, looking as if he was in a trance. "I know I am!"

"Did you girls plan on meeting here?" Kurama asked.

"Yep!" Botan exclaimed. "Time Keiko?"

She turned even more red. "Eight."

"You've got to be kidding, same here."

All the boys were looking at them confused. "No way. Same here too!"

"So what's this mean?" Botan asked.

"I guess we all tied." Keiko spoke up.

Now the boys knew what was going on. The girls were trying to figure out who won and who got to name the baby. "I guess we all get to name the puppy. Just like the original plan." Kagome said with a sly wink.

"Puppy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke, we've been talking about what kind of puppy I'm getting, what it'll look like, and what we should name it. I wanted my friends input."

"But I thought you were trying to name Kagome's baby, which she wasn't going to tell Kurama about!" Yusuke burst out.

Kagome nodded gleefully. "We know, and that's precisely why we came up with our plan. Of course the whole them getting the shots was a mixture of their ideas. Botan suggested Keiko get it, while she told Botan to get one. The bet was just something that popped up. But it seems we all tied."

"So, are you pregnant?" Kurama asked.

"Nope, and I'm on the shot now."

"You know, you could've told me about this. I wouldn't have been mad. I might have freaked, but I would've been happy too."

"Well, I'm glad to know that. I need to be getting home. I have to leave in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Botan asked.

"Back to the fuedal era. I probably won't be back for a month or two."

"I'm going to miss you then." Keiko said as she hugged Kagome.

"Just like I'll miss all of you, but I need to get back to the others." Kagome said as she hugged back. She then continued to hug everyone else. Kissing Yusuke on the cheek and Kurama on the lips. "I've gotta go now."

She ran off toward her house. Keiko watched as she left. "If she gets to stay here when she gets all of the shards, I can't wait till she has them all."

"I just hope she'll be able to bring her kit with her." Kurama turned to them. "If she can't, then I can only hope her friends take care of him."

* * *

"I'm home mamma." Kagome called out as she walked through the door.

"How was your date sweetie?"

"It was pretty good, but it was a group date after our study date." Kagome said as she blushed.

"You know sweetie, I thought you liked Inuyasha?"

"I do, but I like Youko more."

"I thought your boyfriend's name was Shuichi?"

"Umm... he's both human and demon momma. He's got ears like Inuyasha in his demon form, oh and tails, and his hair is silver! Everyone calls him Kurama though."

"Ok sweetie." She smiled. "I'm just glad to see you're happy."

* * *

"Momma!!" Came a squeal as soon as she climbed out the well. "I'm sooo happy that you're back!"

"I'm happy to be back sweetie." She said as she hugged the fur-ball who had just thrown himself at her.

"Happy to see me as well?"

"Of course Youko." Kagome turned to him with a smile on her face.

"You don't seem to have missed me much." He said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I met someone on the other side of the well." That seemed to make him more hurt. Kagome started laughing at him. "He let me rub his ears, too bad I couldn't pet his tails."

"Who did you meet momma?"

"I know Youko on the other side of the well."

"So that's why you didn't miss me?"

"Yep. So Shippo, where's Inuyasha?"

"In the village with Kikyo." Shippo said not meeting her eyes.

"So he's doing as he said he would." She mumbled to herself. "Oh well. We're going with Youko for the day!" Youko looked up at her in shock. Shippo looked at her surprised. "Of course, that's if he doesn't mind shard hunting with the two of us?" She looked at him with a cute pout that he couldn't resist.

He kissed her deeply, and when they parted Shippo was giggling. "Does this mean Youko's going to be my daddy?"

They both heard her mumble something that left Shippo ecstatic and Youko speechless. She noticed and looked at them. "What?"

"I was almost a father?" Youko asked in shock.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red but nodded. "I had thought I was pregnant. It seemed that way, and Botan and Keiko agreed. I got tested though and found out I wasn't."

"Tested?" Youko asked uncertainly.

"I went to a doctor who ran a test on me to find out whether or not I carried a child." Her eyes became far off and starry. "Keiko, Botan, and I had so much fun trying to guess what it'd look like."

He smirked at her look. "I can help you get one is you want to see what it looks like."

"No you can't." She turned to smile at him. "In my time there are ways to prevent it, and I took the precaution. I'm good for three months."

"But momma, I'd love to have a little brother or sister."

"Shippo, I need to finish school. Not to mention this quest."

"Then I guess I'll wait till you're ready." Youko purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So that means about two years before I have siblings?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Youko looked at him but Kagome answered. "Umm... Depends, but I'd say two at least."

A smirk crossed Youko's face. "We'll be having fun when you're ready, and you will be with child."

* * *

"Kanna, it's time to show them my power. They killed my father, but they won't kill me."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"Kikyo... You taste too good!"

"Inuyasha..." She moaned.

He kissed down her cold body, as he massaged her breasts with his hands. Her pale skin contrasted with dark coloring in the forest, her moans echoed through. "This may hurt." He warned as he bit into her neck, binding her to him forever.

* * *

"Momma, where are we heading?"

"Umm... I don't know. West I think." She smiled at his son when he looked up at her in disbelief. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She leaned close to him, so she could whisper without Youko hearing. "Sure momma." He took off to go do as he was asked.

"Youko, come here please."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask how you feel about me? Please tell me the truth."

* * *


	11. The Beginning

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Beginning**

"So, where to Kagome?" Sango asked the girl next to her.

"How about we head north? Sound good Miroku?"

"Sounds fine Kagome. What about Inuyasha though?"

"He'll catch up when he's done with Kikyo. They are newly mated, so we need to give them some time to themselves."

Miroku and Sango fell behind to talk amongst themselves. "Do you think she's really ok Sango?"

"I'm not sure. She could be, but that would mean she's no longer in love with him. I'm not sure if that's possible though."

"Maybe she likes someone else, I mean did you see the mark on her neck? She's been trying to hide it, but I saw it. I don't think she wants Inuyasha to know that she has it."

"Well, if she likes someone else, shouldn't she tell **us **at least?"

Up ahead, Shippo was talking to Kagome. "Well momma, do you want Inuyasha to catch up with us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Kikyo is coming too."

"But I don't wanna deal with the clay-pot. She's always mean to me."

"If she tries anything, we'll leave the group and hunt for the shards on our own. Sound good?"

"Do you think that just the two of us are strong enough to collect the shards momma?"

"I think that we can always try." She smiled down at her son. "Besides, I think that you're strong enough to protect me."

The kit's chest swelled with pride. "I suppose I could. Youko did teach me quite a bit."

"What all did he teach you?"

"I have some control over plants now and my foxfire is a lot stronger."

"Maybe you can help me train then?"

"Really, how?"

"I can put up a barrier now, but I need to try and make it hold. I also need to get it so I can call it up whenever."

"Are you gonna help me train too?"

"Of course, we can start training now."

"What are we gonna train momma?"

"Well, we can train your transformation. Make it so you can stay transformed longer."

"Ok momma!"

"Sango, Miroku, we're going to fly ok?"

"Huh? Ok, Kirara."

In a blast of flames, Kirara transformed into her larger form. Sango climbed on, then Miroku did. "You getting on Kagome?"

"Nope, my son is going to carry me. We're practicing his transformations."

Shippo puffed out his chest and transformed into a hawk. "Get on momma!"

* * *

"Kaede, where is everyone?"

"Well sister, they left already. Kagome said they needed to continue on with the journey, and that ye could catch up when ye were ready."

"Inuyasha, let us be off then."

"Ok Kikyo, climb on." He said as he lowered for her.

* * *

It was a few hours after they set out that Kagome sensed a piece of the Shikon No Tama. "I sense a jewel shard!"

"Where?" Miroku tried sensing a demonic aura.

She pointed east. "That way."

Shippo and Kirara headed in the direction she pointed out. They found a bunch of lizard demons attacking a village. Kagome drew her bow and pulled an arrow taunt. "Let's go Shippo!"

"Right momma!" He dove towards them and she released her arrow. Taking out ten at a time with her next two arrows. She jumped to the ground, rolling as she hit.

"Hiraikotsu!" Came Sango's cry as she released her weapon. Miroku was using ofudas since his wind tunnel was gone. He got attacked by one of the lizards and had a nice gash on his chest.

"Sango, get him outta here! Shippo and I can handle this!"

"But Kagome..." Sango started.

"Go! Now! We'll be fine!" Sango nodded and grabbed Miroku. She headed away from the village, and ended up meeting Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha! Kagome's fighting a bunch of lizard demons. Her and Shippo told us to leave!"

"Feh, guess we'll get the wench." Inuyasha said as he took off with Kikyo still on his back.

* * *

"Do you really think we can handle this?"

"Of course Shippo." Kagome said as she at a group of lizards trying to get at the village women. "Use your foxfire!"

"Ok." He jumped up and aimed at a group of lizards. "Foxfire!" They burned away under his blaze. "I did it!"

"Keep at it, the one with the shard's around here somewhere." She started hitting demons with her bow. They were purified on impact. "Found you!" She exclaimed as she fired an arrow at the jewel. She grabbed the shard before anyone else could get to it.

She turned toward the remaining lizards and nodded at Shippo who retreated to the villages. Aiming an arrow she fired at the center. The demons screamed as they were all purified. Shippo came running and jumped into her arms. "We did it momma! We did it!"

"Yep, and now we know that we could go off on our own."

"Mmhmm!" He started sniffing before a disgusted look overcame his face. "Clay-pot and Inu-baka are coming."

Kagome giggled at his use of names. "Be nice Shippo."

"How can we ever repay you?" "You saved our lives, you must stay the night!" "May we know who you are?"

The two turned towards the villagers and smiled. "I'm a humble priestess." She smirked to herself about that. "My name is Kagome, and this is my son Shippo. He's a full fox demon, and we travel around the country helping those in need."

Shippo looked up at his mother and snickered. "Yes, and the other two are our friends. Sango and Miroku. A demon slayer and a buddhist monk."

"Priestess, you travel in strange company. We must pay you for your help."

"That is not necessary, though it would be helpful." Kagome looked down to see Shippo trying not to growl. "We must be on our way." She turned and nodded to her son.

The villagers gasped as Shippo transformed into a hawk big enough to carry her. Once she was on his back, he took off. "Where to momma?"

"I think we should head back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome laughed to herself for a moment. "Do you know how to hide your scent and aura?" Shippo nodded. "Do it, then we can avoid the new mated couple."

Shippo snickered but did as he was told. Kagome masked her power like she was taught, and grabbed a petal off the plant Youko had given her. Rubbing on her skin as she laughed. "I smell Koga."

"Hmm... I don't sense his shards." Her mind started making her worry. _Could he have been attacked? _"Let's go to him Shippo."

"Ok momma."

They landed near him as he fell over. He was bleeding profusely. Kagome was going crazy trying to get it to stop. She was trying to remember something that Kaede once told her. "I think I need to call on my power and concentrate."

"What are you talking about momma?"

"I'm trying to remember what Kaede said about healing. Do you remember?"

"Umm... I think you put your hands over the wound and concentrate while you call forth your power."

Trusting the words of her son, she attempted it. It was difficult, but after several minutes she succeeded. "We need to get him back to the group."

"I think I can carry you both, but I'm not sure for how long."

"Ok." Kagome stood and had to drag Koga onto Shippo's back. She got on behind him to hold him on. "Let's get to the others."

* * *

"Demons! Run!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha arrived at the village and caused everyone to flee. They were throwing rocks at them. "What the fuck did we do to them?"

"Let's go Inuyasha."

He nodded and grabbed her as he took off. They returned to the others and told them what happened. Miroku was in pain and barely conscious, and Sango was almost hysteric. "I **don't **care Inuyasha! Miroku is hurt!"

* * *

"I can smell Miroku's blood!" Shippo exclaimed. "And there's a lot of it!"

"Can you hurry? I think his wound's on his chest."

Shippo hurried his speed and they could see their friends within a few minutes. Sango seemed to be yelling at Inuyasha, and Kikyo was staring uninterestedly at Miroku. She seemed not to care that he could be dying.

"Sango!" Everyone looked up to see Kagome jumping from Shippo's back. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was about to hurry forward when she landed on her feet. "How's Miroku doing?"

"I don't know, I can't get him to stay awake." Sango started crying as she threw herself at Kagome. "His wound just won't quit bleeding!"

Kagome nodded as she looked at him. She turned her attention back to Sango and shook her gently. "I need you to get Koga off Shippo's back while I heal him." She stood still a few minutes before it dawned on her. Hurrying off to Shippo, she let Kagome walk to Miroku.

Placing both hands over his chest she concentrated. A blue glow surrounded her before going into Miroku. Inuyasha and Kikyo just watched as she worked on healing the monk. "So wench, when did you start doing this?"

"When Shippo and I found Koga injured." Came her terse reply.

"You actually helped the wimpy wolf?"

"Yes." Rising, she headed over to where Sango was sitting with said wolf. "Miroku's fine, we need to wake Koga up though."

"Alright." Sango got something and passed it under the wolf's nose. "That should wake him up."

He stirred a little and whimpered. "My legs hurt."

"I'm sure they would, they were torn open." Shippo said as he bounced over to Kagome's lap.

"What happened Koga?" Kagome was looking into his sky blue eyes. He was a handsome man, but her heart belonged to someone else.

"A guy named Kunara. He claimed to be the son of Naraku. He had numerous shards, I'd say about a fourth of them."

"Naraku had a son? There is no way that or the fact he has shards is a good thing." Kagome frowned as she looked to her son.

"He said he's taking revenge for his father's death, and he said that Naraku's death was only the beginning."

* * *


	12. Months Apart

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 12: Months Apart**

"Why did you heal a demon?"

"Kikyo, I'm bathing."

"I asked you a question. You told the villagers you were a priestess, or so you say you did, so why save a demon?"

"One: he is my friend, two: he did nothing wrong, and three: not all demons are bad. Also, you yourself are mated to a dog hanyou. I am taking a bath and would like you to leave!"

Kikyo turned and left the springs as Sango approached. "Hey Kagome, mind if I join you?"

Kagome looked up at her and smiled. "As long as you don't smell like death, sure."

Sango laughed when she realized that she just didn't want Kikyo near her. "Miroku is playing with Shippo. I think he said something about helping with his training or something."

"I think Miroku's trying to teach him how to use his demonic energy to create a barrier." Kagome looked back down into the water as a sad look overtook her. "Do you think you can teach me how to use a sword?"

"I can do that." Sango seemed really upset about something. "I wish that Kohaku could travel with us."

"Why can't he?" Kagome looked up at her "sister".

"Inuyasha says that he doesn't want him with us, and I'm afraid of what Kikyo would do to him."

"Well I've been thinking of leaving the group." Sango looked up at her stunned. "If I do, you could come with Shippo and I. Then Kohaku could travel with us."

"When are we separating then?"

Kagome laughed at her enthusiasm. "We need to see if Miroku wants to come with us first."

Sango ducked further under the water. "I know you're near monk, and I know you heard us."

"I am near, but I'm not peeking. Shippo can vouch for me. Better to listen to you two than watch the new lovers practically screw at the camp." His voice held disgust as he stood and kept his eyes closed as he turned toward them and bowed. "I would be **more** than happy to accompany you ladies." He turned back around when he finished and started talking to Shippo again.

"I guess at least he's not peeking." They both started laughing at that statement. "For your fiance that is quite a miracle."

"By the way Kagome, when did you learn to heal?"

"I wanted to help Koga, so I used what Kaede had told me. It's never worked before, but it worked this time."

* * *

"Yo Kurama, what's the matter?"

"Yusuke, do you have to bug me right now?"

"Yes. I wanna know what's up with ya?"

"I'm just thinking about Kagome."

"What about her?"

"I'm wondering how she's doing."

"Don't you know?"

"Nope, Youko went off because of the question she asked him. That means I have no clue where or how she is."

"What'd she ask him?"

"She asked him if he loved her. Then she told him that she may not be able to stay in the past, but that she knew him in the future so they could be together during this time."

"What did he say?"

Before Kurama could answer, Botan popped up. "Koenma has a job for you."

* * *

It was the next day and everyone had packed up the camp. "We'll be heading east from here." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the others.

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "Have fun, we're heading north."

"What the fuck you talking bout?"

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and I are heading north, without you."

"No, you're doing what I tell you to."

"Shippo, time to go." He nodded and transformed as did Kirara. Miroku and Sango climbed onto the neko as Kagome got on Shippo's back. "We're leaving now Inuyasha." He looked about to protest before she shut him up. "Sit boy. Leave now."

Kirara and Shippo both nodded as they took flight. The separate group headed northward before Kagome sensed three shards to the west. They were easily retrieved as the demon still appeared weak. Sango shook her head at the fact that a demon with three shards could still be so weak.

That night Kagome trained with Sango. They used sticks as swords. Kagome trying her best, but she was still losing. Miroku was testing the strength of Shippo's foxfire by throwing subjugating offudas at him and seeing if he could burn them. He was also having Shippo sustain his flame for as long as he could. Raising a barrier around himself and playing target.

Kagome continued with his transformations. She'd have him take the form of something and hold it for as long as he could. A thought occurred to her during one of their training sessions. "Can you transform into a fox?"

Shippo looked at her and nodded. "Yes momma."

"That's your true form, right?"

"Yes momma."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." He smiled brightly as he transformed into a little red fox.

"Let's see how quick you are." Shippo nodded and took off. "I'm going to try to aim a few stones at you, think you can dodge?" She got a slight nod, and proceeded to throw stones at him. He dodged quite easily. "I heard that a kitsune can become any size, is that true?"

"The more powerful ones can. Papa had two tails, so he could become about the size of Kirara in his fox form."

"Wait, Youko has six. How large can he get?"

"Pretty big, but I'm not sure how. I heard that he normally stays small."

"Oh, oh well."

They continued training and about two months later Shippo's flame could be sustained for three continuous hours. His transformations were going good as well. He could keep any shape for up to an hour without his tail. After his tail popped back he could keep the form for another hour before he had to return to normal.

They were training again when Kagome sensed a shard. Miroku had Shippo using a barrier to stop his spiritual attacks, while Sango was having Kagome parry her attacks. "I sense a shard, and it's heading this way."

A giant worm demon came out of the trees and attacked. Spitting poisonous acid, it was trying to get Miroku. "Give me the jewel shards!"

"Never!" Shippo exclaimed as he dodged acid. The worm spit more acid at him, too much to be able to dodge. "Foxfire!"

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed as she ran toward him. Miroku grabbed her before she could reach him. When the acid vanished though, he was still there. Just panting heavily. He had survived the attack. Kagome looked him over before she noticed something. "You have a second tail!"

Everyone looked at him as Kagome shot an arrow and purified the worm. "Congratulations Shippo! You're even more powerful now!"

"Thanks Miroku, but I'm tired. I used most of my energy to deflect all of the acid."

"Then why don't we head back to Kaede's sweetie? I need to go back to school for about a week anyways."

Shippo looked sad but nodded anyways. "Ok momma."

* * *

"Momma! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" Her mother ran up and hugged her. "How long will you be here?"

"About a week."

"Inuyasha was here looking for you about a month ago. I've been so worried thinking that you were attacked."

"No need to worry momma. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara are with me. None of us can stand Kikyo though, so we split up."

"Ok sweetie. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm. I want to see when the tests are."

"Your homework is up in your room. That boy, Kurama, brought it here for you."

"Ok, I'll have to remember to thank him."

* * *

The next day she arrived to school early. "Keiko! Botan!"

They looked over and saw her running towards them. "Kagome!" They squealed at the same time. They hugged her tightly to them.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he came up to the girls.

She just looked at him and smiled. "Nope, I'm a fish!"

Yusuke shook his head at her antics. "Kurama has been worried. So have I, I thought that you would've been back before now."

"Sorry, I've been training." She quietly mumbled to herself "I've got the bruises to prove it."

Botan looked at her and noticed a deep purple bruise on her arm. "How'd you get that one?"

"I failed to block Sango." Noticing the mad look on Yusuke's face she continued. "Just be glad we weren't using real swords."

"What were you using?" Keiko looked at her in interest.

"Sticks... that really hurt when you're hit with them." She was about to head to class when another thing occurred to her. "Shippo has two tails now!"

* * *

"She's back?"

"Yes Kurama. For the umpteenth time, she **is **back. Covered in bruises, but back."

"Why is she covered in bruises?"

"Said something about Sango training her to use a sword and the sticks they use hurting when you get hit."

"I said that because it does hurt." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke. "Have you ever been hit with a thick stick by a demon exterminator? Hurts worse when Miroku makes her mad." She started rubbing her purple arm.

"Can't you heal that?" Kurama was looking intently at it.

"Yes, but I keep the bruises as reminders."

Yusuke looked at her baffled. "Reminders of what?"

"They remind me to move faster the next time, or deal with the pain of the bruise." She laughed as Botan and Keiko joined her.

"That's not a good reason to keep them." Keiko shoved her off Yusuke and kissed him deeply.

"Get a room already." Kagome turned away from them to Botan who was giggling. "Oh wait, you've already done that."

They both blushed as Keiko shoved her into Botan. "Hey! Why do I get her thrown at me?" She then pushed her into Kurama.

"You know, I think I prefer being pressed against this body." Kurama blushed as Keiko and Botan giggled.

They walked outside and met Kuwabara. He and Hiei were waiting for them. "Koenma says there's some demon terrorizing the town."

"Where and what is it?" Yusuke asked stepping forward.

Kagome thought for a moment. "It's to the north and feels like a... weasel demon."

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked astounded.

She shrugged and headed toward where she felt it's presence. "I can sense it."

They found the demon in a park. "Seems strong, even if it looks dense."

"You look dense too, and we don't judge you." Kagome said as she turned to her cousin. He cast her an evil glare as they attempted to fight it. Botan got her and Keiko behind a few trees.

They watched as the weasel managed to avoid the rose whip. Yusuke's spirit gun was in no way fast enough to hit the thing, Kuwabara's sword kept hitting air, and even Hiei was having trouble catching it. Keiko seemed really worried. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

Botan moved next to her, probably to keep her from running to Yusuke. "They deal with demons all the time. They should be fine."

Kagome sighed as she looked out at them. She moved into the battle before Botan could stop her, and she was far enough from the boys that none could reach her. "Mmmm... A tasty human for me to eat." The demon came at her quickly.

A barrier flared around her just before it struck. "I'm starting to not like weasels." She commented as she let down her barrier and moved behind it. It struck at her again and she narrowly avoided it. Putting her hands out in front of her, she waited for it to strike again, and she didn't have to wait long.

They watched in terror as the weasel flew at her. She didn't put up a barrier, and it was about a foot from her before she acted. A pink blast hit it dead on. "How could a mere human beat me?" It asked as it disintegrated.

"Kagome!" Keiko squealed as she rushed towards her. "How'd you do that?"

Yusuke looked mad and pale, Hiei seemed shocked, Kuwabara looked confused, and Kurama seemed extremely scared. "I told you I was training. A demon exterminator has about the same strength and agility as a demon."

"Next time you are **not** to help. If you want, you can fling bolts at it, but from a safe **distance**." Yusuke seemed to be shaking now.

"You worry too much. I have to fight tougher opponents in the fuedal era."

"Nu uh, that dog hanyou fights for you." Yusuke tried arguing.

"Nope. He mated Kikyo and no one likes her, so we split. I lead our group and **I** am normally the one slaying the demons."

* * *

"Kagome, someone's at the door for you!"

"Be right down mom!" She got down to the door to see Kurama standing there. She sighed before asking him to come in. They were in her room with the door shut before she spoke again. "What do you need?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no. I'm mad at Youko. First he acted like he liked me, and then when I confront him he refused to tell me whether or not her did!"

"Youko has never been in love before Kagome. He uses women for pleasure and tosses them away. When you asked, he was scared of the answer and unready to admit to his feelings."

"So he does like me?"

"Would I be here with you if we both didn't? I love you, and I know Youko does too."

Kagome started laughing and Kurama looked at her almost sadly. "Sorry, I just can't get used to the we thing. It's almost as if I have two boyfriends."

Seeing the humor in it, Kurama laughed as well. "I see your point." Gold suddenly started seeping into his emerald gaze. "Now that were both here, you can pretend there's only one of us." He kissed her and deepened it when she opened up to him.

* * *


	13. Training and Disasters

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 13: Training and Disasters**

It was an hour later that Kurama left, and Kagome was soaking in the tub. She really did love her bubble baths. Her eyes were closed as she allowed her powers to rise up and heal her bruises. Feeling a familiar demonic energy approaching, she hurried and got out of the tub. After dressing quickly, she went outside to the God Tree.

"I know you're up there Hiei, I want to talk to you."

/What do you want onna?/

He could hear her growl and smirked. ((I want you to help me train, youkai.))

/Why would I help?/

((Because you wanna see how good a human is with a sword?)) She suggested

/Humans are not good./

((I am!))

/Prove it./

((Get your demonic ass down here and I will.)) Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed silently beside her. "We need to head behind the shrine." Taking off, she tried to beat him there. Which she failed at. Grabbing her sword from the well house, she charged the demon.

Hiei unsheathed his katana and blocked her attack as the match started. Kagome wasn't very fast, but she was good. At least, good enough to evade the blade when she couldn't block. The match ended when Hiei finally managed to knock the sword from her hand and pinned her. By knocking the blade from her, he had to sacrifice his own blade. "You're not too bad... for a ningen."

"And you look cute, for a demon." She giggled at his shocked expression.

"Are you hitting on me onna?"

"Nope, just appreciating the view." She answered in a dreamy voice. "So will you spar with me while I'm home?"

"I suppose."

"Any advice on what I could do to become better?"

* * *

The next day of school was fun for Kagome. Mainly because she made all the teachers mad, at least the ones that hated Yusuke. "Ms. Higurashi, what is the answer to problem four?"

Looking down at the book, she quickly did the calculations. "26."

The teacher started glaring at her. "Who told you that answer?"

Now Kagome was glaring at the teacher. "My brain."

All the students started snickering at that. "There is no need to be rude and snapping Ms. Higurashi."

"And there's no need to be an ass to me just because I'm related to Yusuke, but you do it anyways." The Yu-yu Gang all started laughing at that.

"That's it! Get out of my classroom."

Kagome stood and mock bowed as she grabbed her things. "With pleasure." The students were all howling with laughter as she left. She seemed to be a very good student and related to the school bully, but apparently she wasn't as goody-goody as everyone thought. Smiling to herself as she left the school and headed to the park, she hoped that Hiei would be there.

Just as she arrived, she felt his presence heading towards her. _Speak of the devil._ Was her thought as he appeared beside her with two katanas and threw one to her. Her smile widened as he took off his shirt and got into a fighting stance."Time to train." She said in a sing-song voice as she charged him.

"You're out of school early."

"I got myself kicked outta class." She laughed. "I suppose that I shouldn't have called the teacher an ass."

Hiei smirked at her. "I thought you were suppose to be a good girl."

Smiling at him seductively, she charged and their swords clanged together. "Maybe I just like being bad." She whispered into his ear as she leaned over the swords before thrusting backwards and landing a few feet from him.

"You're getting faster onna."

"I'll show you fast." Charging him again, she dodged his sword, flipped her own into the air, dodged behind him, caught her sword, and held it to his neck.

The feel of the cold steel against his own neck made him shiver sightly. Never had anyone beat him in a sparing match using swords. He was best at the sword. The girl was quite interesting. First he finds out she can time travel and is a miko, then he finds out she holds shards of the Shikon, and now she defeats him in a match. "You're faster than I thought."

A devilish smirk passed her face as she leaned right next to his ear. Her breath on his sensitive lobe sent shivers down his spine. He was getting aroused, and he knew that it was wrong. "You have no idea just how fast I am." Sliding the blade across his neck until it no longer touched skin she turned and smiled evilly. For she knew just what she had done.

* * *

The guys grabbed the girls when school was over and headed toward the shrine, though Botan thought they should grab Hiei on the way there since he was in the park. The scene they walked in on was not what they were expecting. A shirtless Hiei had just pinned Kagome to the ground. Kurama seemed to be turning red with anger. The others looked on in shocked silence.

At least they did until Kagome managed to throw him off of her. Rolling to the side, she grabbed a sword and charged him. They both seemed to be covered in sweat. Hiei barely dodged and grabbed another sword from the ground. "You're learning quickly."

Kagome was panting, but still standing somehow. "I'm a fast learner." She charged him again, and he knocked the sword from her hand and into the air. Since she was expecting that, she was ready. Kicking out with her leg, she knocked him to the ground and grabbed her sword from the air before pushing the tip to his chest. "I win... again!"

He just growled at her and stood. Finally noticing their audience, he grabbed his shirt and took off. Everyone but Kurama was staring at her in awe. Kurama seemed to be mad for some reason. Keiko was the first to speak. "That was awesome Kagome."

"Thanks." She said as she collapsed to the ground panting.

Botan walked over and plopped down next to her. "Why were you two fighting?"

"We were sparing. I want to keep practicing even when I'm here, so I asked Hiei to help last night when he came over."

"He was at your house last night?" Spoke Yusuke. "Just what were you two doing?" Grabbing a rock, she chucked it at him, hitting him in the head. "Damn it! That hurt!"

"Then do not propose that I was doing anything with Hiei! He slept in the Goshinboku. The tree is peaceful and helps you sleep!"

"That tree is also right outside your window." Yusuke mumbled, though it was loud enough that everyone could hear.

Kagome grabbed another rock and threw it at him. "Would you shut up already! It sounds like you're saying I'm doing something with him!"

"Are you?" Yusuke asked as he dodged behind a tree.

Now she was seething mad. "Keiko, I hope you're not **too** attached to your boyfriend."

"Why?" asked Keiko curiously.

"Because I'm about to **kill** him!" She said as she shot up and charged the tree Yusuke was behind. With one quick slice, the tree fell toward him forcing him to flee it. He swallowed hard before taking off home. Kagome would've gone after him, but she realized how late it was. "Crap! I have to get home to feed Souta!"

Taking off before anyone could say anything, she left the stunned girls, a still confused Kuwabara, and an upset Kurama who was talking to 'himself'.

\\She didn't deny what Yusuke asked her. \\

\\_**I know that Shuichi.**_\\

\\Does that mean they were doing anything?\\

Youko growled. \\_**I'm not sure, but I could smell Hiei's arousal.**_\\

Kurama turned and left the park, heading straight home. He needed some time to think about the conversation that just occurred.

* * *

For Kagome, the rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Kurama seemed mad for some reason, and she felt it was directed mostly at her. Hiei almost always seemed to be in the God Tree, so she had an easy time finding him when she wanted to spar. And since Kurama wasn't talking to her much, they were sparring quite a bit.

She even started training Souta, though he didn't quite get the hang of it yet. Promising that she'd be back in hopefully a week, she jumped down the well. Saying good-bye to only her family and Hiei who always seemed to be at her house. Popping out of said well on the other side of time, she quickly pulled herself out using the vines. Shippo jumped into her and he was shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Miroku and Sango are fighting a bunch of demons, and the village has been destroyed."

Hearing that was all it took, she raced off toward the village. Hoping that she'd be there in time to help. As it came into view, she could feel the shards in most of the demons. Cursing under her breath, she pulled her sword and jumped into the battle.

* * *

Back in her own time, Kurama was having trouble thinking about what to do. Youko seemed to think that something other than sparring was happening between Kagome and Hiei. In fact, Hiei had been avoiding him, or so it seemed. Botan popped up in the middle of his thoughts, stating that he had a mission.

Hiei was also lost in thought as he lounged around in the God Tree. He was welcomed here, and no one cared that he was born of both fire and ice, that he was forbidden. That kid seemed to look up to him too. Of course the old man was annoying with his ofudas, though they didn't work. It seemed that Hiei had a major problem, he was falling for Kagome. His friend's girlfriend, another friend's cousin, a miko, and a ningen at that.

Just as he was starting to wonder what he should do, Botan popped up saying they had a mission he nodded and jumped down from the tree as Souta came up. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yes." Was his short reply.

"They have an assignment in Makai. It'll probably take two weeks to finish." Botan said to the boy.

"Ok! See you in two weeks Hiei!" The boy then took off into the house as Botan shook her head. The kid seemed to idolize him.

Opening a portal, he walked inside it. They were in Koenma's office and the others were already there. Yusuke looked between Hiei and Kurama, and they seemed mad at her. To ease the tension he spoke up. "So what's the mission toddler?"

Koenma had also noticed the tension, and therefore didn't comment on the toddler name. "I need you to track a demon in the Makai. He's a spider demon that is quite powerful, but we don't yet know his name. You'll need to track him."

* * *

They'd been fighting for hours, trying to save those of the villagers who were left alive. Edo was steadily burning to the ground. Concentrating deeply, she forced her miko energy into her sword. Finally collecting the last shard, she purified it and started cutting down all the demons that stood in her way. It was another few hours before they finished off the demons.

With that task done, they all helped out the villages. Unfortunately, they also had to bury Kaede who lost her life in the battle. They found one demon who was still alive and questioned him. He stated that Kunara had gone into hiding and wouldn't be returning. Realizing what she needed to do, she explained to the others.

They nodded and proclaimed that they'd defend the village until it was time to leave. Kagome had Shippo transform and they headed toward Totosai's forge. When they got there, Kagome asked for swords to be made. The sword smith nodded that he could do it. It would take at least two weeks, but he should be able to complete the order quickly.

They next headed toward the wolf dens. It took two days to get there, after the day it took to get to Totosai's. They stayed there for about three days saying their goodbyes before heading toward Jinenji's. It took two more days to make it to Jinenji's. They said some sad good-byes before Kagome told him the entire story. Next they took four days to make it to Ayame's pack where Kagome explained to her that she was leaving.

Last they headed to Shiori to tell her that they'd miss her. Along their journey so far, they'd managed to collect seven more shards. It took three days to reach the shore where they'd meet the bat hanyou. Explaining to her and her mother was slightly difficult, but they'd managed it. Shiori said that she'd find Kagome in the future and tell her about what happened. Kagome explained to her about what month to come.

She told her the month after the current one, and that it was the Higurashi Shrine. They left and headed back to Totosai's forge where they found out that the swords would take about a week longer. The journey to the forge had taken three days. They headed toward the west where Kagome sensed a jewel shard. There they ran into Sesshomaru and was asked back to his castle to talk about something important.

Kagome told him the entire story, and they talked about what happened with Inuyasha. She then explained how she'd be returning home permanently and was taking her friends with her. Sesshomaru asked her to take Rin with her and if she wanted to become a part of his family. She hugged him tightly and said yes to her new big brother.

Sesshomaru performed the bond and told her that there would be some slow changes, but the main change would be she'd become inu youkai and have a demon's life span. He then told her that she was his heir and that he'd give her any shards he collected when they met back up. Smiling as she left, she promised to return for Rin on her way back to Edo.

They reached Totosai's forge and found that he'd finished the swords, and that he'd made an adjustment to the sword she ordered. Taking the swords, they headed back to the western palace. "Hey wench, where have you been!"

Kagome sighed and turned toward the demanding voice. "Hello Inuyasha. I've been busy, now I have to leave." Turning back around, she nodded to Shippo who transformed, picked her up, and took off.

"Wench, get the fuck back here!"

They reached the western palace a little while later and were met by Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin had a bag with a few kimonos in it, and Sesshomaru handed Kagome a bag that had scrolls and books in it. "They're about mikos, and should help with your training."

Hugging him tightly, she started to glow a little. The dog lord was startled as he watched his arm re-grow. "Thank-you Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome Kagome." And the little group left with Rin too.

* * *

The village hadn't been attacked once since the major attack. It seemed that Kunara was behind said attack, and that there wasn't going to be another while he was in hiding. It had been a month and a half since Kagome left, and the rest of the group hoped that she'd return soon.

* * *

The Yu-yu gang had just gotten back from their mission and found the girls before quickly heading to the shrine. Hiei had told them that Kagome left and told Souta she'd be back in a week to take a test. It was one that she had missed and was rescheduled. When they reached the shrine, Souta ran up to them. "Hello Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama!"

"Hey kid, where's your sister?" Yusuke asked.

Souta's happy expression became very saddened. "I'm not sure. She promised she'd only be gone a week, but she hasn't been back yet."

Just as he said that, they felt a pulse of power coming from the well. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo came out of the well house and looked to be in bad shape. Kagome noticed the others and Souta standing there. "Souta!"

Souta ran to her and hugged her. "Sis, you're ok!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hai, but I have to go. This is Rin " points to the girl "and Shippo" points to the boy "take them inside and wait for me."

"What's going on?" Souta asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just have some things I need to take care of before I come back." With that said, she turned to leave. Kurama followed her and stopped her before she got into the well. "Yes?" She asked.

"I want to know what happened between you and Hiei."

Her face dropped any emotion as she turned to look him in the face. "I'm not going to tell you anything. Now leave my shrine." She turned her back to him and continued to the well.

"If you won't tell me, does that mean something did happen?" Still she refused to answer him. "Fine, then I guess we're through."

"Fine!" And she jumped into the well. He exited the well house and left. They all heard the break up, and Shippo was mad. Youko seemed to be a total idiot, she had told him that she teased Hiei because he was being a jerk. But it's not like they actually did anything or actually touched.

The others were about to leave when Botan popped up. "Ahh!!" Rin screamed as she dove behind Shippo who tensed. Souta leaned over and whispered to them that it was only Lady Death. Shippo calmed and turned to Rin as he led her inside. Botan opened a portal for them, then left to find Kurama. The girls left the shrine then. Ji-chan and their mom was outside working when they screamed.

* * *

Kagome had returned to the village and helped finish the battle. The demons had been following her, and she had no choice but to lead them here. Her friends and her said their good-byes to the villagers and left. Kohaku was with them, as was Kirara. Miroku grabbed her hand, Kirara sat on her shoulder and dug her claws into the shirt, Sango wrapped her arms around her, and Kohaku took her other hand.

They reached the other side of the well to find a massacre. Shippo was fighting to protect both Souta and Rin and had taken several serious wounds. They seemed to be in bad shape, and then Kagome noticed her mom and grandfather. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at them. Pulling the sword at her side, she began to slice through the massive amount of demons. Sango unleashed her Hiraikotsu, Kohaku his chain scythe, and Miroku his ofudas.

* * *


	14. True Battles

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 14: True Battles**

They battled for hours, Kagome had erected a barrier around Shippo, Souta, and Rin. The bodies of her other two family members burned along with the well house, but there was a barrier around the entire shrine now, thanks to Miroku. It prevented the demons retreat. It would keep out those with no knowledge of demons, but it would let no one out.

Kagome's sword slashed through the air until a demon managed to break it. The demon was now smirking at her victoriously, but she pulled her new sword and it glowed and eerie white with her powers. Her body was covered in wounds, but she did not care. All that mattered was the rest of her family.

* * *

Botan popped up three hours after she originally found them. They had just finished off the demons. Her face streamed tears as she ran to them. "Kagome's mom and grandfather are dead!" She exclaimed. "Demons attacked when you left, these ones were just a diversion, and I can't open a portal to the shrine.

They all looked at each other before taking off toward the shrine with Botan quickly following. They were met with the barrier upon reaching the steps. "How the fuck do we get in?" Yusuke asked as he looked at it.

"We walk right through it." Kurama stated. And so they did, all rushing to the top step where they met with an unbelievable sight.

* * *

Crimson stained her blade, but she did not care. The demons were falling before her, but her friends had taken heavy injury. These demons were strong and powerful, but it didn't matter. She enlarged the barrier so her wounded friends were in it, then commanded Miroku to keep it up. He nodded and concentrated.

Her blade gleamed as it tasted the blood of the demons. The handle was carved into a crimson rose and the blade appeared to have thick thorny vines going down to the tip. The steel blade seemed to be made of pure silver, but it was stronger than either. Her anger and need to protect had unlocked her true powers, and they swirled around her in a deadly dance.

She never noticed as the Yu-yu gang crested the steps, for she didn't care. All that mattered was her need to protect. A cold smile appeared on her lips as more demons charged her, but they didn't stand a chance. They fell to her blade as it pulsed with her miko ki. That's when several demons turned to the barrier. Her inu blood came alive and demanded she destroy the threat to her pack.

Miroku could not keep up the barrier under the assault, and so it fell. With deadly speed and aim, the demons lay in pieces a foot away from her pack. Blue eyes flickered silver before turning a crimson red. Her predatory smile sent chills down everyone's backs as her body changed to suit her new youkai blood. A long silky black tail grew as her hair turned to pure black. The crescent moon appeared on her forehead as twin pink stripes came to life on her cheeks, wrists, and other places.

Her ears pointed as she turned her sword on the rest of the demons. The Yu-yu gang could not believe it. Before them stood the most beautiful demoness that they'd ever seen, but she was supposed to be human. Her blood covered blade seemed to pulse to life as her cold smile grew colder. Her eyes turned unemotional as she stared the demons down.

"You will pay for harming my pack." And then she charged, blade gleaming as it refracted the light of the sun. The blade pulsed again and thick vines erupted from it as they sailed toward the demons. In minutes all the demons were disposed of. Her cold gaze turned to look at the Yu-yu gang before she turned and ran to the others.

The gang headed over to them and Botan turned to tears when they saw the condition of the fox kit. Kagome placed her hands over his chest and forced her powers out. A white glow enveloped her hands before it spread over the shrine. The demon carcasses were instantly purified, everyone else was healed, and the boy seemed perfectly fine. "Momma?" He asked weakly.

"I'm so proud of you Shippo." Kagome whispered as she picked the boy up and hugged him tightly to herself. Getting up, she walked into her home and sat down with Shippo. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Kirara followed right after.

Kuwabara was looking at the group. "Was that guy wearing a dress?"

* * *

Kagome laid Shippo down in Souta's room and asked him if it was ok. He said that it was fine before he burst into tears and hugged his sister tightly, not caring that she was now an inu youkai. The twin stripes faded from her face and the rest of her body, as she sat down in a chair with Souta clinging to her and still crying.

The Yu-yu gang came into the house a few minutes later and found everyone in the living room. The entire group seemed sad, but the three in the ancient clothing were looking around in a sort of awe. Kagome suddenly looked up at the other woman. "Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think you could take on another student?"

Sango looked at her strangely before looking at the boy in her sister's arms. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Ok. Souta?"

"H-hai sis?"

"Do you want to become a tajiya?"

His face slowly began to light up. "You mean I get to be a demon slayer?"

"If you want to be, Sango can train you."

Souta turned and threw his arms around Sango whispering thank-you over and over again. Sango just smiled and pat his back. Miroku looked at the boy too. "He may have some spiritual powers, would it be alright if I worked with him to check?"

Souta turned and looked at his sister excitedly. "Can he? Please sis?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded. "You're going need to train all you can if you wanna help us hunt jewel shards."

"We're gonna go back to the past?"

"Nope, we're hunting in Makai." She said as she turned to look out the window. Everyone jumped as a knock sounded on the door. Miroku, however, frowned. His barrier was still up, so whoever it was knew about demons. "Shiori!"

Kurama turned toward the doorway as a beautiful young woman walked into the room. She had long white hair and deep violet eyes. "Kagome-sama, how do you know this demon?" Miroku asked as he looked at the girl.

Kagome walked in with a large smile. "Come now Miroku, it's been five hundred years, she had to grow."

"Wait, this is little Shiori?"

"Hai!" Kagome squealed.

"I'm just glad that I'm not too early. I forgot what month you said to come over."

Kagome hugged her tightly. "You're early, we just got back from our trip. Though it doesn't matter. Do you know how everyone is?"

Shiori nodded. "Hai. Koga finally mated Ayame, Jinenji and I are mated, and Sesshomaru is still lord of the western lands. Inuyasha somehow turned Kikyo mostly human, though I've no idea how, but everyone is after them for causing trouble. Even old Totosai's still alive. Unfortunately so too is Jaken." Everyone that was in Sengoku Jedai laughed at that.

"Master Jaken is still alive?" Rin asked happily.

"Hai Rin." Shiori answered.

"How did you get through the barrier?" Kurama asked.

"I'm hanyou, so it let's me pass through." She answered simply. "Can I use your phone Kagome? Sesshomaru is in ningenkai and I bet that he wants to see you."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Shiori caught the shard hunting group up on everything and Shippo came down an hour later feeling well enough to join Souta on his mother's lap. Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. That's when she remembered something. Setting the boys down on her chair, she walked outside and came back in with a bag. "I brought you something Souta."

She pulled a katana from the bag, then unsheathed it. The blade had a crimson phoenix on it that seemed to be alive if held in the correct light. Handing it to him, she let him test the blade. A huge smile lit up his face as he hugged her tightly. "Thanks sis!"

"No problem Souta." She reached back into the bag and pulled out another sword and handed it to Shippo. "You can now open your present." She laughed.

He hyperly unsheathed the blade and stared at it in awe. A gigantic fox seemed to fly across the blade, the hilt consisted of it's nine tails wrapping securely. Shippo's eyes lit enormously large as all he could do was look at the blade. Sheathing it gently, he placed it on the chair before flinging himself at his mother. She caught him easily. "Thank-you so much mommy!"

"You're welcome Shippo." She gently set him down as she turned back to the bag and pulled out another sword that she handed to a very surprised Hiei. "It's for helping me train, and it's one of the only things I thought you might like."

Hiei unsheathed the blade and everyone stared at it in awe. They could feel the demonic power that had now awoken in the sword. The blade itself was pure black with a silver dragon winding down the blade. The hilt was black with a crimson dragon that had it's mouth open where the blade started. "Wow..." Botan stared at it amazed.

Kagome smiled at the awe and surprise on Hiei's face. "Totosai said that the blade carried several different powers and attacks. One attack is the flames from hell. The sword is called Gouka."

Botan's eyes widened immensely. "Totosai gave you Gouka?" She seemed almost fearful and everyone turned to look at her after Kagome nodded. "That sword was supposed to go into the Rekai vault. No one has ever before been able to wield it since it's first owner."

"You mean Lord Hotaro, don't you?" Botan nodded. "That's what Totosai said, but I had him change it a little bit. The blade is even more powerful now and it even holds some of my miko ki."

"What does Gouka mean mommy?" Shippo asked.

"It means hell's fire. That sword was forged by Totosai for the most powerful fire demon to ever live, but the fire demon gave his life to save his love when she was pregnant with his child."

Shippo's eyes suddenly widened. "I remember that legend. Momma told me that it was true and that she'd met his love."

Botan seemed lost at this point. "I've never heard that legend. I just know that that sword is extremely powerful."

"So do I. Inutaishou once wielded it and he barely had the power to surpass it. I'm just glad it's nothing like Sounga."

"You know about Sounga?" Botan asked amazed.

"Know about? I helped fight the damn thing! I made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru work together and they sent it to hell!"

Botan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You're the priestess who fought Sounga?"

"Hai. I protected Rin until Sesshomaru saved us. Then we went to Inuyasha. It was because of me that Inuyasha was winning. He had to protect me."

"And Lord Sesshomaru was protecting Master Jaken and I." Chirped Rin.

"Oh, and you're not taking Gouka. It took a month and a half for Totosai to finish that damn sword and Hiei's keeping it!" With that said, she turned and walked into the kitchen. "What does everyone staying here want for dinner?"

Souta thought for a moment before he smiled. "How about oden?"

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed as she started on it.

Sango stood up at this point. "It seems that Kagome knows everyone, so I think it's time we all introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Sango."

"I'm Shippo!"

"Rin is Rin!"

"I'm Kohaku."

"I am Miroku."

"This is Kirara." Chirped Rin as she picked up the cat.

Yusuke looked at his friends and shrugged. "Name's Yusuke. I'm Kagome's cousin."

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara." He grabbed Sango's hand. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

You could just see Sango twitching as Hiraikotsu seemed to fall on his head from no where. "Damn perverts." She muttered. Yusuke fell over laughing as Hiei smirked.

"Shuichi Minamino." Kurama bowed. "But call me Kurama."

Shippo looked at him suddenly. "You're the one with Youko's soul?"

"Hai." Shippo suddenly smiled devilishly and put one of his statues on Kurama's hands and pinned him to the floor.

That made everyone start laughing till Shippo talked next. "That's for hurting momma." He turned his back on the older kitsune and walked into the kitchen to see if he could help for dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"Get the door Yusuke!"

Yusuke started grumbling as he walked over and opened it. In the doorway stood a tall man with long black hair held up in a ponytail. Shiori came over and smiled. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed. "You can drop your illusion."

He nodded and did so as he walked into the house. Rin squealed upon seeing him and flung herself into his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome came out of the kitchen and walked over to him. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kurama was getting angry, but held it in due to the fact he was no longer her boyfriend. "Hey Fluffy."

The shard hunters' eyes widened at that name, but Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's good to see you too imouto. It seems you've finished the transformation."

"Hai." She turned back to the kitchen. "I need to get back to the food. Shippo, release Kurama then see him, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke out."

"Hai momma." He released the statue and proceeded to kick the specified people out. Yusuke complained the entire time that he shouldn't have to leave since he was her cousin. Then he began complaining because Hiei wasn't getting kicked out too.

Kagome smiled to herself in the kitchen as she checked on the food before turning towards the living room. "Miroku, would you come here a second?"

"Coming Kagome-sama." He walked into the kitchen to see her sadly looking out the window. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could collect their ashes for me?" She asked without turning to look at him.

He nodded sadly and said yes. She handed him two jars and he left to gather the ashes of her now dead family members. He returned and set both jars down on the counter next to her. He had a sad smile on his face as he hugged her. "You still have us Lady Kagome."

She smiled up at him. "Hai. I still have you and Sango, my brother and sister." Her smile grew a little sadder. "It seems I've lost Kurama, but it seems like I have Hiei now."

A lecherous smirk appeared on his face. "Why lady Kagome, I never knew that you liked short men."

She glared at her friend whom she thought of as her older brother. "You are so dead tonight. And I don't like him that way, I mean he's hot, but" Miroku's smirk only grew larger "oh shut up Miroku."

Hiei had heard the entire conversation and was surprised to find that she found him hot. He knew that he was falling for her, but perhaps she could fall for him too. Figuring that he needed to think of a plan, he got up to go to the Goshinboku when she called him into the kitchen as the monk exited it. "Hai?"

"Do you like the sword?"

"Yes, it's the first time anyone's really given me anything."

She walked over and hugged him tightly. "Well that makes me even happier that I did get you something. We'll be sparring tonight, right?"

"Hai." He answered as he left.

* * *

It was later that night and Kagome had her new sword and was ready for her training with Hiei. She was still upset over Kurama breaking up with her, because it seemed that if she fell in love with a man, he'd break her heart. This time, she decided to not get depressed over it. She was tired of being hurt, and so now she was just going to not fall in love.

Yep, that's the best thing to do. Unfortunately for her Hiei already is falling for her and wants her to fall for him. Even though he doubts she ever will. Currently Kagome is very frustrated because she wants to feel loved, wanted, and sexy, but she doesn't feel that way. Her mind was leaving her and heading elsewhere, or at least it was until she literally ran into Hiei.

"Opps. Sorry Hiei."

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes at her sparring partner, she crossed the yard and took up her stance, and thus the battle began. Hiei had to try to keep himself in check because he wanted more than anything to just rip her clothes off and mate with her. And that's when it hit him. He was going into heat! Of course his body had to choose now of all times to do it too.

* * *


	15. Heated Pains

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 15: Heated Pains**

The match continued for quite sometime and Kagome realized that Hiei was slowing. She also caught a scent coning off of him, but she didn't know what it was. At least she didn't until she brushed up against him and felt it. He moaned as she touched his arousal which she smelt. Also feeling that his body seemed a lot warmer than usual. Checking his aura, there seemed to be something different.

That's when realization his her. He was in a demon heat! Stopping the fight she looked up at him. He seemed to be sweating and panting. He also seemed to not want to look at her. "You're in heat."

He slowly nodded, fearing what she was going to do. "I have no clue when it'll end. It just started."

Kagome nodded as she looked around. She knew exactly what he needed. He needed release and he'd need it repeatedly until his heat was over. Though there was a slight possibility that he'd mark her while intimate during a heat cycle. At least there would be if he really desired her. If that did happen, then at least he'd stay with her... hopefully. Embracing him tightly, she whispered in his ear before taking off into the house.

He was left shocked. She had just told him to come up to her room after she got in there. Silently he wondered if she realized just what she was offering. It was fifteen minutes later that he jumped into her room through the window. She was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him and she looked up when he entered. "I know I'm not very pretty, but I wanna help you Hiei." She stated as she dropped her clothes to the floor.

His eyes widened at the beauty before him. "You're right, you're not pretty." He walked over to her as she let her head look down and he kissed her neck before moving his lips to her ear. "You're beautiful." Kissing down the sides of her neck, he made her shiver. "You do realize that there is a good chance I'll mark you, right?"

"But that's only supposed to happen if you already desired me." She shivered even more under his touch.

"Ah, but I've been falling for you. It's one of the main reasons I've been a little closer and distant at the same time."

"Then I guess I'll bare you're mark." Kagome whispered as she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.

That was all the more invitation he needed. Feeling the flare of magic as he pushed her back onto the bed, he realized that she just raised a barrier around the room. The clothing he wore was quickly stripped before he moved onto the bed with her. Kissing her with such passion that her ancestors could probably feel it. Moaning into his mouth as she slid her hands along his well toned body, she realized that he felt like steel wrapped in silk.

Muscles contracted beneath her touch and she ran her new claws down his back, where they left little red marks in their wake. Hiei moaned at the sensations she was causing. Her hands were traveling down towards his aching member as her legs stroked against his. Knowing that he wouldn't be her first but also knowing he was larger than the fox, he started using one hand to rub her folds as the other teased a nipple.

Her body arched into his hands as he continued his slow torture. Laying there in his arms as he pleasured her, she felt happy. Reaching for his member, she began stroking it. Knowing that he'd probably fuck her all night, she continued teasing him as payback for now **and** what was to come.

Hiei wouldn't be able to last much longer if she kept stroking him like that, so he moved and captured her mouth as he positioned himself and thrust in to the hilt. Involuntarily he moaned at the feeling. Gods she was tight. She had moaned deeply into the kiss when he thrust in, so she apparently enjoyed it. Arching her body as he began pumping into her, she met him thrust for thrust.

Although she soon couldn't keep up as he pumped into her with demon speed. All she could do was moan and thrash beneath him as he sucked down her neck to her breasts and back up to her neck. It seemed almost as if he was going to mark her even though he was in control at the moment. Her climax hit her fast and hard, but he continued to thrust into her, prolonging it as he sought out his own release. He came with a roar as he collapsed onto her.

Kagome's body still trembled with the force of her climax, and so she decided that it was time to tease him. Her old friends spoke of this stuff enough that she knew exactly what to do, as well as she'd use her instinct. Traveling down his body as he lay there slightly panting, she started rubbing his member. Eliciting several moans from merely rubbing it, she leaned down and licked it. That action caused him to hiss in pleasure.

Her next move was to swallow him whole, causing his head to fall back as his eyes rolled up in ecstasy. Sucking hard while swirling her tongue around the head, she continued on. Her hands gently reached up and slowly began massaging his sac and her other hand massaged his inner thigh as she deep throated him.

Hiei had no coherent thoughts as she continued with her task. Never had a girl done these types of things to him. When he was close to release, she nipped the tip making him gasp and the release halt. Then she continued on with her task of teasing him. Another fifteen minutes of teasing and he was was again close. Again she nipped him and a growl tore through his throat.

His skin started turning green as eyes popped up all over his chest and opened. Kagome gasped at his looks as her arousal sky rocketed. He flipped her to her hands and knees as he moved behind her. Shoving in rather forcefully, he drove deeply into her. She could do nothing but gasp and moan as he pounded even harder into her willing body. An idea came to her and she made her vaginal walls clench around his manhood periodically, gaining an approving growl from her lover.

They were both close, very close. Hiei's claws dug into her hips, but she didn't care. They'd heal quickly, and she didn't think she could stay up without him holding her up. Kagome's eyes were glazed red as she gripped the sheets. When her climax hit her, it hit her hard. Hiei's member was so large that she clamped almost painfully down on him. Her body arched upwards as she presented and bared her neck to him on instinct. As his beast was in control, he leaned forward and bit deeply into her shoulder.

* * *

It was hours later that Hiei was finally sated and he collapsed next to Kagome who snuggled up against his warm body. He didn't really remember much from when his beast was in control, it was all a blur. Though his body was sated, he seemed to be exceptionally content just laying in her bed. Her scent overpowered all of his senses as he pulled her close and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to find her missing, then he noticed that the shower was running. The water turned off and she walked into the room a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. A blush crossed her face as she looked at him, even as she smiled. "You can get a shower if you want."

He nodded and stood, not caring that he was nude and stalked into the bathroom to shower. Thoughts ran rampant through Kagome's head as she quickly dressed. _Gods he looks good without his clothes on! I can't wait till tonight when he'll be with me again._ Mentally sighing, her thoughts continued. _He's all mine while he's in heat. I wonder if I could keep him longer?_

Unknown to her however, a certain fire demon had heard her thoughts. _So she does like me._ He mentally snickered as he got out of the shower and walked back into her room wearing nothing at all. She blushed, but didn't turn away. Instead her eyes grew hazy with lust. "See something you like?" Smirking cockily, he turned to her.

"Definitely." She answered as she looked up into his eyes before mumbling. "And I thought Youko's body looked like a god's."

* * *

Kagome spent the entire weekend with her family. Which she believed consisted of Souta, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and Hiei. Considering she was sleeping with Hiei, she decided to call him her boyfriend. It was Sunday when Shippo decided that he needed to talk to the fire demon. He found said demon out in Goshinboku and could feel that his heat was still upon him, though he seemed to be coming out of it. "I wanna talk to you." Announced the kit as he jumped into the branches.

"Hn."

"Do you like my mommy or are you just using her for your heat?"

"Hn."

Shippo started growling and Hiei mentally smirked. "Look, mommy considers you her boyfriend and she seems to really like you. I wanna know if you like her, or if you're just gonna hurt her like Youko and Inu-baka did?"

Hiei actually sighed as he looked at the kit. "I'm falling for her, and have been for a while. Though I doubt she likes me that much, I'm nothing but the Forbidden Child."

Shippo actually started laughing at him. "You think she cares? She's a miko and I'm a kitsune, she adopted me anyway. She rescued two hanyou from cruelty and she also saved Inu-baka. He's hanyou too and she used to love him."

"Hn."

Shippo suddenly looked up sadly. "Mommy's suffered a lot because of Inu-baka and clay-pot. I just want her to be happy." He suddenly smiled brightly and hugged Hiei, taking him off guard. "And have a daddy!" With that he took off and Hiei slowly smiled at that thought. If he mated Kagome, he'd have the kitsune as a son.

When Monday came, she left Sango in charge of the house and walked her little brother to school with Hiei at her side. After dropping him off, the two continued onto their own school. Botan and Keiko saw them coming and quickly abducted Kagome, leaving Hiei to stand there and watch curiously. Keiko was the first to speak. "What happened between you and Kurama?"

"He didn't trust me and he broke up with me. I've decided to move on and live with it since I'm tired of being treated unworthy and useless."

"Move onto Hiei you mean?" As Botan with a knowing smile.

Kagome turned a deep shade of red as she looked at the reaper. "Well... We were kinda in the middle of sparring and I noticed that he was slowing. He's gone into heat, and I didn't want him to suffer through it."

Keiko's eyes suddenly widened. "Kagome, you never got your next shot."

All color drained from her face at that thought. She could easily be pregnant. "Is, is there any way to tell at this early?"

"Yukina might be able to." Botan stated as they dragged the pale girl to their class. "And since when are you a demoness?"

"Sesshomaru adopted me and made me his heir. We did a blood bond and it was supposed to **slowly** turn me into an inu. It worked a lot quicker because of the battle at the shrine."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Keiko, before she slowly turned red. They stood in the door to the classroom and slowly made their way to their seats, which were near the boys. Keiko leaned next to her and whispered a questioned which all of the boys could hear and made Kurama suppress a growl as Hiei almost choked. "So, how does Hiei look naked?"

Kagome looked at Keiko as if she had grown another head. Of course all three girls were blushing at the question. Both Botan and Keiko looked really anxious to hear what he looked like so she stuck her tongue out at them. "I'll never tell..."

"Yes you will." Botan whispered back. "Or I won't tell you how Koenma looks."

"I think we need a slumber party!" Keiko whispered happily.

"How about this weekend at the shrine, and you two can help me after school."

"Sure." "Alright." Kagome sighed in relief as the matter was settled. Hopefully Hiei wouldn't mind picking up Souta since she needed to go out with the girls to meet whoever Yukina was.

* * *

Kagome happily walked away from the school and to where she saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama standing. "Hey guys!" She chirped happily.

"And why are you so happy?" Yusuke asked as he eyed her.

"Because I wanna be." Kagome shot back. "The girls and I are going out for a little while." She then turned to Hiei. "Can you pick Souta up from school." The fire demon nodded and she smiled as she hugged him. "Thanks! I'll be home in time to make dinner!" And she ran off to find the other girls.

The guys looked at Hiei who seemed indifferent, but Yusuke seemed a mixture of curious and upset. Kurama simply looked pissed. "Why would you be at her house?"

"Hn." And the fire demon disappeared.

Kagome met the other girls and they dragged her to Genkai's temple. "Kagome?" asked her grandmother as she walked out and saw all the girls.

Kagome dropped her book-bag and ran into her grandmother's embrace as she started crying. "Grandma!"

"You're related to Genkai?" asked the two girls at the same time.

Kagome turned a watery smile at them and nodded. "Hai. I didn't know you knew her."

"She trains the guys... well, mostly Yusuke. The guys just tend to train here."

Genkai asked what was going on, so Kagome told her the story. Including the part about Kurama and Hiei. She simply nodded and hugged her granddaughter. "So you now want to see if you're pregnant?"

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. "Hai grandma."

Genkai chuckled as she called in Yukina. The ice maiden smiled and introduced herself and they got to talking as she checked her. They became fast friends and it was decided that Yukina would go shopping with them today when they found out the results. And that found out that Kagome...

* * *

"At least this time no one tried following us."

"I know Botan. Perhaps we should pick up that one girl at your house." Keiko suggested.

"Hai, we'll get Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo. I'll take Miroku out another time, I don't think we should have him around all of us girls."

"He can't be that bad." Smiled Yukina.

"Maybe not, but someone needs to stay at the house so Souta and Hiei know what's happening."

"True." smiled Botan.

They quickly headed to the shrine and gathered the people they'd take. Sango wore a pair of Kagome's clothes while both Kohaku and Shippo wore something of Souta's. Kagome smiled happily as she dropped her book-bag and grabbed her shiny new credit card, courtesy of Sesshomaru. And they headed off for a day of shopping.

* * *

The guys were headed toward Genkai's when they noticed the girl's and a few more members. One was a little red headed boy of about eight and another boy of around twelve. Yukina was with them, as well as another girl who looked around nineteen. The red head seemed to be a smaller version of Kurama. "How much longer mommy?"

"Just a little bit sweetie." Kagome said as she giggled at her little boy's antics. "And if you behave, I'll take you into the toy store to get a few new toys."

The boy's eyes bugged out at that. "I'll be good mommy, I promise."

"I can get a few things for you too Kohaku."

"Thank-you Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Enough with the lady thing. You're like a little brother to me Kohaku."

"What are we to you Kagome?" Keiko suddenly asked.

Kagome thought for a while. "I suppose you're kinda like pack. That's what my family is, a pack."

Shippo started giggling. "Who's alpha?"

Now that was a hard question. "Umm... I'm alpha female, and I don't think there's an actual alpha male anymore. So I'd have to say you're alpha male until I mate or get a new boyfriend."

"What about you and Hiei?" Botan asked.

Kagome blushed deeply at that, but it was Sango who answered. "She likes him, but I dunno how much he likes her. They'll need to talk about it when his heat is over."

The Yu-yu Gang heard that and were surprised. "Hiei's in a demon heat?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

The red head shrugged. "I wouldn't really know, we haven't been talking much."

"Right. Sorry forgot about that."

"Does that mean shorty is just using the girl?"

"Not sure Kuwabara." Yusuke spoke up. "But for his sake I hope not. From what Keiko's told me she's been hurt enough from being called names and also not being trusted."

The girls continued on their way to the mall, and the guys decided to head over to the shrine. Figuring that Hiei would probably be there. They were surprised, however, when one of her friends from the past opened the door. "Hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hey. Is Hiei here?" Yusuke asked.

Miroku shook his head. "Nope, he left to collect Souta from his school thing. Whatever it is."

"School is a boring building where they try to teach you crap." Yusuke explained with a smile. "Can we come in?"

"I suppose." Miroku said as he opened the door further so they could enter. "The girls took Kohaku and Shippo shopping. Apparently they're getting new clothing."

"And toys." Kuwabara comments. "We saw them on the way over here."

Miroku sighed. "Perhaps you guys would like to help me out this weekend."

"With what?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Kagome said something about having the girls over, but we're also trying to redecorate the house. I'm supposed to move everything." He sighed again as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Why do you have to?" Kuwabara asked.

Miroku started chuckling. "I accidently walked in on Kagome while she was bathing... which is why a second bathroom's being put in." The guys continued talking and they found out that Hiei spends the night in Kagome's room and in a way lives in the shrine. At least he said he practically did.

* * *

When the girls returned to the shrine, they had many bags. It seemed that when Hiei arrived with Souta, he offered to train the kid in order to avoid a run in with Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara helped with their things, and Kagome refused to let anyone touch specific bags of hers, though it wasn't very noticeable. Those bags were quickly taken up to her room and put away.

When she arrived downstairs she saw the girls had all fallen onto a guy. Botan was sitting on Kurama because there was nowhere else to sit. She was also complaining, loudly. "My feet hurt."

"Quit whining Death." Sango snapped as she snuggled up to Miroku, who looked as if he was in heaven.

Keiko was snuggling into Yusuke's embrace, and Yukina had sat in a chair with Shippo on her lap. Kohaku was on the floor looking through his new clothes. Kagome sighed as her thoughts continued to annoy her. "We're doing some of the rearranging tonight." Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo all groaned. "We need to." Kagome continued. "We'll start by cleaning out the basement."

The others agreed, and after asking where Hiei and Souta were, she left to call them inside. Finding them in the middle of a match, she waited until Hiei had knocked her brother's sword from his hand. "Hey sis." The boy said as he noticed her.

Smiling at them, she walked over and helped the boy up. "Time for you two to clean up. I'll make dinner, then we're cleaning out the basement."

"Why?" Souta asked.

"I'm moving my room down there."

"Then can I have your room?"

"Nope. I have something else in mind for that room. When we're done with the current way the house is, we're extending it. Well, we will over summer since we won't be in it."

"Fine." Souta whined as he walked into the house.

"Why are you moving your room?" Hiei asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled as she leaned into his embrace. "Sango and Miroku are going to get married soon and I'm turning my room into a nursery. I want some privacy, and the basement will provide that."

"Why make your room into a nursery so quickly?"

Kagome blushed and luckily Hiei didn't notice. "I know that Miroku wants children and will start on them immediately. Come on, Yukina's going to help me with dinner." She said as she tugged him toward the house.

"Yukina's here?" He asked quietly.

"Hai, we went to get her before going to the mall. Why?"

Hiei sighed. "No reason."

Kagome's heart started breaking. He wouldn't look at her when he said that, so he was obviously lying. He must love Yukina. Then she sighed. _Not like I figured he'd want me anyway._

Hiei noticed her look and sighed again. He heard what she was thinking about. "I do love her." He stated and watched as she turned sad and looked down. Using his finger her slid it under her chin and forced her head up. "She doesn't know it, but I'm her twin brother. I do not wish her to know, because I don't want her to reject me."

"You read my thoughts."

"Hai."

Jumping into his arms, she hugged him tightly. "I..." She faltered. "I wanted to know if you'd like to stay in my new room with me when it's done?" She looked anywhere but at him, at least until he made her and kissed her deeply.

"I'd love to."

* * *


	16. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Surprises**

The night went along quite smoothly, though Kagome ignored Kurama all together. Souta and Shippo were ignoring him as well. Hiei wasn't, but they simply weren't talking. Kurama could smell Hiei's scent all over Kagome, and knew that something had happened outside. Smiling, Kagome gathered the plates as Kurama decided he had to leave. Keiko apologized and said she needed to get home to her parents.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed, though Kuwabara called Shizuru to let her know he'd be spending the night. They all gathered in the basement and started the cleaning. When it was close to midnight, she ushered everyone to bed. Well, she ushered Hiei to her bed. Where he worked off the last of his heat cycle. Kagome was sleeping in his arms as her nightmares began plaguing her.

"Hello my little miko." Said a cold dark voice from the doorway. She shivered as she felt it move closer to her. Two strong arms wrapped around her middle as warm lips descended onto her neck. "I will make you mine, and succeed where my father failed."

Kagome shot straight up out of bed when the dream ended. Hiei stirred beside her and seemed to realize that she was hyperventilating, so he tried to calm her. She jumped from the bed and dressed quickly before she flew from the door. "Sango! Miroku!"

Both were awake and at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" "Is everything ok?" "Momma?" "Why in the hell did ya wake me?" "Kitties!" "Miss Kagome?"

"Kunara! I had a dream about him, but it was real!" The gang that hunted the shards all paled. Even Kohaku knew what that meant.

"He's still alive." Kohaku sunk slowly to the floor and Kagome fell to her knees and hugged him. She knew exactly what was wrong with him. Memories of what he did under Naraku's control surfaced as he cried into her shoulder.

Her fingers slowly combed through his hair as she purred (without meaning to) in order to calm him down. "You were being controlled Kohaku. You did nothing wrong."

"Who controlled who?" Kuwabara asked sleepily.

"Whom." Replied Kagome.

"Huh?"

"It's who controlled **whom**. Naraku controlled Kohaku using a shikon shard. He forced him to do numerous evil deeds." It seemed that Kagome was completely calm now. "Souta, get back to bed. I'm not sending you to school tomorrow, but you still need your sleep."

"Hai sis." He turned and walked back into his room, dragging Shippo with him.

"Sango, Miroku, you two can go back to bed. I'll take care of Kohaku." Sango was hesitant, but nodded when she noticed that looking after Kohaku had calmed her down. Kuwabara and Yusuke simply yawned and returned to their beds as Kagome continued to stroke the boy's hair. The two stood up and headed for the living room with Hiei following them. Kagome smiled when she thought about how they looked like a little family.

"Kagome, we're all going into the makai right?"

"Hai, we'll be going in the summer. I don't want Souta to miss anymore school."

"What about your school?" He asked curiously.

"I'm dropping out and going after my GED."

"Hn. Why?"

Kagome gulped nervously. "I have my reasons." She said as she turned to look at Kohaku. "How about we tire ourselves out by working on the basement?"

"Ok." The two moved down into the basement as Kagome told Hiei to return to bed. He nodded and went upstairs. The two worked through the night and until the next morning. They had finished cleaning and just needed to get a few things to fix it up. So they wrote a note and left to get the needed supplies.

They returned two hours later to find everyone else was still asleep. Hiei was out back practicing with his sword. Kagome and Kohaku happily walked down into the basement and began fixing everything up. The basement was large and spacious, so they put up a wall and smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Yukina had woken up and was fixing breakfast. The others came down and ate the breakfast, but no one really paid attention to the fact that two people were missing. They were all still half asleep. Hiei was the only one who noticed, so he took some food to them. He was amazed at the progress that they had made.

"Kagome" came a slight whine "that's cheating."

"Well, it's easier than using the tools."

"But you're just manipulating the metal." the other voice complained.

"It's concrete, and of course I am. I want a deep bathtub, this is the easiest way to do it. Aha! The pipes!"

"What are you two doing?" Hiei asked as he leaned against the wall with a plate in his hands.

The two jumped as they turned toward him. Kagome placed a hand over her chest as she looked happily at him. "You scared us. We were just attempting to change the piping so we can install the bathtub." She then pointed over at a wall. "The shower will be over there." She said cheerfully.

"So this will be our room?"

"Hai. This will be the master bedroom."

* * *

It was hours later and the group in the house all left. Hiei had taken Yukina home and took Souta and Shippo to train at the temple with him. Sango went out with Keiko and Botan while Kuwabara and Yusuke took Miroku out. That left Kagome and Kohaku to finish the basement before the others got home. The delivery trucks came and they managed to get everything set up.

Using her demonic strength, Kagome managed to get her dresser and computer desk downstairs. They set up her new King size bed and put the sheets on it, then they fell to the carpeted floor with a sigh. "Shower or finish with the moving my stuff down here?"

"Lets finish." With that, they grabbed her clothing and tossed them into a corner. She's have to try them all on later so she knew what fit and what didn't. Next, they cleaned out the storage room by throwing everything into the shed. The two moved her old bed into it and then left to buy paint. They weren't going to leave it plain white, and they needed to paint the new nursery as well. "By the way Kagome, why are you making a nursery?"

"Well Kohaku..."

* * *

It was hours later that everyone returned. The girls dropped Sango off and the guys dropped off Miroku. Hiei reappeared with the boys. They all arrived at the same time, and when they walked into the house they saw Kagome collapsed on the couch with Kohaku sleeping on the floor. Kagome lazily looked up as they entered and attempted to stand. Which resulted in her falling back down onto her butt as she laughed.

"Seems I can't get up to greet you." Yawning as she looked at them.

Miroku chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And what did you do that was so tiring?"

A lamp suddenly flew across the room and hit him hard on the head. "Baka." Kagome muttered as she once again tried to stand before once again falling down. "Dammit!" She cursed as she finally gave up on holding her own weight. "Sango, help me up please?" She pouted.

Sango giggled as she walked over to her 'sister' and lifted her. "Where to?"

"Kitchen, I need to make dinner."

When they disappeared, Souta slapped Miroku hard. "You know, it was stupid things like that that lost her her last boyfriend."

"She has a new boyfriend?" Miroku asked curiously and innocently.

"Baka." Souta shook his head and slapped him again. "What do you call Hiei?"

"Alpha male?" Shippo supplied. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy. "What, momma said we're her pack. Since she's alpha female and Hiei is her boyfriend, that makes him alpha male."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "I guess that makes since since she is an inu now."

"Who cares. Shippo just agreed that Hiei's her new boyfriend." Souta said as he again slapped Miroku and went over to wake Kohaku. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the other boy. "Hey Kohaku, tired?"

"I'm allowed to be." He moaned as he rolled over and slowly sat up. Wincing as muscles he had used began to ache. "Next time you get to help with two rooms and little sleep."

Miroku looked over at the boy. "You finished the basement then?"

"Hai. We also finished the nursery... oh wait, the guest room too."

"No wonder you two are tired." Shippo said as he turned on a video game.

"Yeah, come on. I wanna show you." He pulled the other guys, along with Hiei, upstairs and showed them the nursery and guest room.

"Man, you painted them too?" Souta exclaimed as he looked around.

"Hai, but wait till you see the basement." Kohaku said as he led them down there. Everyone stood and stared in awe at what the two accomplished. "This room took the longest, especially since we had to put the bed together. And the bathroom over there."

They walked into the side room to find a huge bathroom. A deep tub sat in the back, a shower in one corner, and then the nice large mirror and sink nearer to the door. They walked back into the bedroom where the blood red silk covers seemed to glimmer. The black stone walls made the room look even lovelier. Souta was first to speak. "Why's there a pile of clothes in the corner?"

"Kagome's gotta make sure that they still fit since her body's still changing... at least that was the answer she gave me."

"Well let's go back up and get some dinner. I'm sure Kagome will wanna get to bed soon." Miroku said as they headed back upstairs.

Shippo started laughing at him. "Yeah right. She'll want her nice warm bath first."

* * *

Shippo was of course right. Kagome went into her new bathroom and relaxed in the steaming hot water. Sighing in content as her muscles slowly loosened up and relaxed. There was a lot that was on her mind, and one thing that she wanted, well **needed** to talk to Hiei about. _Speak of the devil._ Came her thoughts as he slipped into the tub behind her. His lips ghosted across her neck before he suddenly stopped. "What is it?" She asked as she turned around.

His wide eyes were staring at her neck and she was now curious about what could make his eyes widen like that. Her hand reached up and brushed across a bite mark that she hadn't noticed before. That's when the memories came back. Hiei finally managed to snap out of his shock as he looked away from her. "When?"

"I.. I'm not sure. I-I just noticed it as well." She spoke as she tried to sort through her memories and her eyes widened. "Th-the first night, when I teased you. You... you transformed and my beast took over." She started mumbling unintelligently.

"You know that means you're my mate." Hiei stated, though he seemed upset about something.

"I know." Kagome turned to look at him and became sad. "I'm sorry you have to have someone as weak as me as a mate." She started to get out when he grabbed her.

"You're not weak. I just doubt that you really wanna be with me."

Kagome turned and growled at him as her eyes bled red. "I'll show you exactly what I want... mate!" And she attacked him. Covering his body in kisses and running her hands along his now heated body. He had defiantly not expected that.

They mated, there in the water. Making the original bond stronger as she also bit into his shoulder to place her mark upon him. They both panted as they collapsed back into the water. Kagome snuggled deeply into his chest and started to purr. Smiling at her tired form, he picked her up, raising his body heat to dry them, and placed her in bed before slipping in beside her.

The next morning, Hiei woke before she did. She was quietly mumbling in her sleep, but it also seemed that her dream was scaring her. Tossing and turning, her mumbling grew coherent. "Please... please don't be mad." Hiei gently shook her awake and she latched onto him. "I'm sorry... Please don't be mad at me." She begged.

"Why are you sorry an why would I be mad?" Hiei asked curiously

Kagome looked up at him as her eyes continued to leak tears. "I-I'm pregnant Hiei."

* * *


	17. Fleeing To Makai

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fleeing to Makai**

Time seemed to stop as Hiei digested the information she had just given him. She was pregnant, but was it his or the fox's. "Who's?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yours." Her eyes were averted because she was afraid of what he'd do. "I... I came back from the fuedal era two weeks after I needed to get my second shot. I never got it, and we..." Trailing off knowing that he'd know what she meant.

Using his finger, he rested it beneath her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. She gasped when she saw the truly happy smile that rested upon his face. Leaning forward, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he crushed her body to his chest. Kagome could even hear his excited thoughts. _I'm going to be a father!_

In that moment, everything just seemed to be so perfect. But as always, perfect things always get ruined. Shippo charged into the room, having heard his mother crying. "Momma..." He trailed off seeing his naked mother in the naked Hiei's arms.

Kagome turned and smiled at him as she held her arms out to him, even as Hiei growled. The boy dove into her arms and her smile widened. "I have something to tell you Shippo."

"Hai momma?" He sounded very curious.

"You're going to be a big brother." Kagome giggled madly as Shippo fell off the bed. Even Hiei smirked at it.

Suddenly the kit shot up and into his mother's arms as he squealed happily. "Does that mean I'm gonna have a daddy now too? When are you gonna have the baby? Is Hiei the father? Is he gonna be my daddy too?"

"Well, he is my mate now, and he is the father. I don't know if he'll be your father though." She said a little sadly as she held the kit close.

Hiei sighed and wrapped his arms around them, pulling Kagome into his chest. "Your son is my son." He said slowly to her.

A bright smile lit up her face as she arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you!"

* * *

Kagome slowly woke to an incredibly warm feeling. She smiled when she realized that Hiei's body was pressed into her back and Shippo was cuddled to her front. They were all in pajamas now, as Kagome decided it'd be better since Shippo wanted to stay with them. Smiling softly, she carefully extricated herself from the bed and dressed. Going upstairs, she found Yukina already in the kitchen with Sango. "Hello."

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi."

Kagome walked over to Yukina and began helping her with making breakfast, she was also helping the ice maiden teach Sango how to cook. It wasn't long before they were done, and Kagome woke everyone. Souta and Kohaku raced downstairs to get to the food, and Shippo raced from the basement. Kagome laughed when all three boys collided at the kitchen door. A few minutes later, Hiei walked through the door with a small smile. Then Miroku stumbled in.

Noticing the fire demon's smile, Miroku wiggled his eyes suggestively at Kagome. "Seems you had fun last night."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes, but placed a plate in front of him as she whispered "jealous cause you didn't?"

The monk choked on the tea he just took a sip of and looked at the girl. "Why Lady Kagome, what are you implying?"

"I think that would be simple to figure out monk." A smirk appeared as she leaned close to his ear. "About that question you asked me shortly after we first met, I can't. I'm doing it for Hiei." Taking off into the living room, she left a very surprised Miroku, a laughing Shippo, and a confused everyone else.

"What was that about monk?" Sango asked as she glared at him.

"Kagome-sama's pregnant."

Yukina's eyes widened. "How do you know?'

"When we first met, I asked her to bear me a son. She technically never answered... until now. She said she was already doing it for Hiei." Miroku gulped as Hiei growled a little at him.

* * *

Slowly she returned to her room and fell onto the bed. She was still pretty tired from the other day, and now she needed to get back up and get ready to hang out with the girls. At least that's what she was expecting to do. Then she heard someone knock on the door and stood to get it. When she got upstairs, she found **everyone** in her house. Meaning all of the boys were there too.

"What's going on?"

"We thought the guys could take the boys out!" Botan exclaimed.

In the kitchen, something finally clicked in Souta's head. Slowly he stood and walked into the living room and over to his sister. "Are you really pregnant?"

The room went deathly quiet as Kagome looked around at them. Yusuke looked a little ticked and somewhat excited, Kuwabara looked utterly confused, and Kurama looked curious. Turning back to her brother she nodded. "Yes, and before anyone asks, Hiei's the father."

"So, I have to kill Hiei now?" Yusuke asked as he stood up.

Hiei growled as the shard hunters shook their heads. Kagome actually growled at her cousin. "Don't even think about attacking Yusuke, or I'll get a rosary just for **you**" Said cousin sat back down with a gulp and nodded.

"Well, congrats you guys." He said instead.

Kagome looked back at Souta who was smiling widely at her. "I always wanted a cool brother in-law!" He said as he launched himself into her arms.

Her arms wrapped tightly around him too. "Well, it's time for us girls to go." The girls all nodded and they left the boys there. "Put the dishes in the sink Miroku! I'll do them when I get home!" She called out as she was pushed out of the house by Botan.

Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku all looked at each other as tension filled the air. Not wanting any fighting to start in the house, Shippo came up with an idea and ran up to Hiei. "Can you train us today daddy?"

That had almost all of the boys falling over and laughing. Miroku suppressed his chuckle as Kohaku and Souta attempted to keep straight faces. Kurama's glare seemed to turn more deadly, but Hiei gave a small nod and a smile to the boy. That action made all of the guys' eyes widen.

"Then last one outside's a rotten egg!" Souta shouted as he took off. Kohaku and Shippo looked at each other before taking off after Souta. Hiei's smile slightly widened as he followed after them.

"Was... he... smiling?" Kuwabara asked as he sat in shock.

Miroku looked oddly at him. "Why, doesn't he normally? He smiles often here, though mainly when he's with Lady Kagome."

Yusuke's attention snapped to him. "He smiles? Like that? I've only ever seen him smile like that for Yukina? But that means..."

"Means what Urameshi?"

"It means he loves her Kuwabara." Kurama said as he slowly stood. "Why don't we head out now. Will you be joining us Miroku?"

The monk looked at the fox, perfectly calmly. "I suppose I will."

* * *

Kagome walked slowly through the front door. A bad feeling rose within her stomach, making it tighten. She knew something was going to happen, and so she sent Yukina home with the other girls. Telling them simply that she didn't feel well. Placing her bags down in the basement, she headed for the kitchen and found Miroku and Kurama drinking tea inside.

"So you're mad because you broke up with her, are still in love with her, and now she's with Hiei."

Kurama growled at the monk. "Shut up already."

Kagome walked in and pretended that she didn't hear that conversation. "Miroku, where are the boys?" The two guys snapped their attention onto her, but it was Miroku who noticed her eyes. They held fear, intense fear. A fear that she hadn't had since...

"Outback..." He whispered as realization hit him. Eyes widening as she raced out the door to find her family members. Kurama looked at him curiously, but Sango just walked into the door.

"Is Kagome here, she took off quickly after saying she didn't feel well."

Miroku turned to her. "I suppose she wouldn't feel well. She's scared, something's about to happen and she can feel it."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone in the house heard the scream and rushed outside to see what was happening. What they found was hundreds of demons attacking their friends.

Kagome's eyes were darkened as fire burst to life around her. Souta lay injured within her arms. The winds began to pick up, the sky parted as ran began to fall, vines moves to wrap themselves around her body, and the God Tree seemed to almost bow to her. Before them stood a demon who's power far exceeded high S-class. He had long dark hair and blood red eyes.

Kagome's power seemed to be slightly lower than his, but she had yet to reach her full potential. "Kunara..." She growled as she looked at the man. "You look just like your father I see."

"Why yes, thank-you." He said with a bow, seemingly proud of that fact.

"I suggest you leave here now, or I might purify you." Kagome hissed.

"I highly doubt you will. I have some old friends of yours who've been wanting to see you." As he spoke, two figures appeared beside him.

Kagome looked at the other male who appeared with cold blank eyes. No one else could tell, but she was searching his aura. That's when she noticed, and a cold smile played across her lips as she turned toward the girl. "Hello Kikyo. I see you decided to place a stronger spell on Inuyasha."

The girl, Kikyo, only seemed to glare at her, before she smiled. "I never thought you could notice, dear reincarnation."

"Of course I noticed, clay bitch." Kagome replied sweetly, though you could hear the venom behind her words. "I never dreamed you'd align yourself with the spawn of the one whom slain you first."

"Times change, and I needed his help." She said as she wrapped her arms around Naraku's son. "Besides, I find that he is quite wonderful."

"You'll spread your legs for anyone to get what you want, won't you Kikyo?"

"What about you. First the fox, and I believe the forbidden one now."

Kagome looked to be in thought for a moment, while everyone else was speechless. "That's what? Two to your how many?" She asked sweetly. "I believe you were with Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kunara, and how many other people?"

"Bitch!" Kikyo hissed with venom.

"So you noticed?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I'll kill you!" Kikyo hissed as she dove at Kagome, who dodged easily while glowing slightly blue. When she landed beside Miroku, she handed him a healed Souta. Narrowing her eyes at Kikyo, she raised a clawed and allowed a pulse of power to emerge. Kikyo laughed as she stood right where she was. "Was that suppose to do something to me?"

"Nope." Kagome replied as a sword flew from the house and into her hands. "I just didn't wanna leave my sword here when I left."

"Left?" Kikyo questioned. "You're not going anywhere bitch."

"Yes I am." Looking around at her family and Kurama her cold smile lessoned a little. "We all are." Another pulse of power erupted and they all disappeared, leaving behind cursing enemies.

* * *

Everyone seemed to fall or at least stumble a bit once they arrived at their new location. Kurama and Hiei were first to regain composure, and it was Kurama who realized where they were. "Why are we in Makai?"

A cold smile was seen on Kagome's face. "No one was ready to face him, so I got us out of there." Walking toward Miroku, she took her little brother and hugged him tightly to herself.

"Now where are we to go?" Miroku asked calmly.

Sango answered before anyone else. "We head to Lord Sesshomaru's."

"We're in the eastern lands though. I suggest we head to the eastern palace." Kurama stated as he walked over to look at the boy in Kagome's arms. Well, more to look at Kagome.

Hiei noticed this, but didn't say anything. He knew the fox still loved her, just like she still loved him. Though he was her mate now, he was willing to share if it'd make her happy. He didn't have to like the idea much, but he could still do it. "Hn." Was his only reply as he walked over, took the boy, and started toward the eastern palace.

"Are you sure we'll be welcomed at the eastern palace?" Miroku asked as he came up beside Kagome, Sango was on her other side. Kohaku took Shippo and Kirara up to Hiei, and Kurama seemed to trail behind a little.

"Kurama seems to think we'll be able to." She answered as they continued their trek. "I think we'll be able to go home soon, we simply need to make sure it's safe first." Turning to Miroku, she gave him a serious look. "Then you and I put up a barrier. We'll have to edit it to let our friends in... not really sure how to do that as of yet."

"For starters, we'll make one that keeps out all with evil intent." Miroku informed.

"I suppose that'll work for now." Kagome replied as she started staring at Hiei's back.

Meanwhile, the boys had just caught up to Hiei and had Kirara transform so he could lay the still unconscious boy on her back. Shippo looked at him as they walked. "How do you know we'll be allowed in the palace daddy?"

Again, that small smile appeared on his as he turned his eyes onto his son. "They will let me in, or they will die."

Shippo smiled slightly at that, and hid his laughs. Suddenly he hugged the fire demon before running back and jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome herself smiled at his antics as they neared the palace. She could feel the demonic aura radiating from it.

I have had someone ask me to make amends between Kagome and Kurama. I decided to let you know that I plan on getting them back together at some point, but currently they will slowly be getting over the breakup.

* * *


	18. Eastern Palace

**Crimson Rose**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Eastern Palace**

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 18: Eastern Palace**

Slowly they drew closer to the palace, but Hiei wanted to settle things between himself and the fox before he had to talk to Mukuro. /Fox./

\\_**What the hell do you want Hiei?**_\\

A sigh. \\Just because we hate him, doesn't mean we can't be civil.\\

/I wanted to talk about Kagome./ He answered icily.

\\_**Why?**_\\

The fire demon growled through the link. /I know you still love her./

\\She's with you Hiei. She's not going to care about us.\\

/She still loves you baka kitsune./

\\_**Where are you going with this?**_\\ The kitsune suddenly asked.

/I was thinking of sharing her with you./ He stated.

Kurama's eyes visibly widened. \\You mean that you already have her, and yet you're willing to share? With us?\\

\\_**...**_\\

/If it makes her happy, then yes./

\\_**Maybe he just wants to be able to bed us too!**_\\ The fox exclaimed with a happy smirk.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. \\I can still change my mind fox.\\

The kitsune in Kurama's mind started pouting. \\_**Does that mean you've mated with her?**_\\

/It was unintentional. She teased me which resulted in my demonic instincts taking over, her instincts then took over, and we just recently figured it out./

\\I suppose we could share, **if** she wants to.\\

\\_**I want next kid!**_\\

\\You can't demand that.\\

\\_**I just did.**_\\

/Go ahead. I already have two... though Shippo would also be yours too./

\\_**That reminds me, since when do you like kitsune? Or allow a kit to call you daddy?**_\\

/Since it makes Kagome happy./ Was the only response before the link shut. Now Hiei tried talking to someone else. /Kagome?/

Her eyes snapped up onto him and she realized that he spoke in her mind when no one else looked at him. ((Hai?))

/Answer me honestly, do you still love the fox?/

Stumbling a bit, she muttered that she was ok to Miroku who managed to catch her before she hit the ground. ((I don't want to hurt you, but yes, I do still care for him... Why?))

/I just spoke with him. And if it'll make you happy, we've agreed to share you./

Her eyes widened. ((Share... me?)) She squeaked in her mind. ((You both want me enough to share with the other?))

/Hai./ She could hear the smirk in his voice at his next statement. /Though he desires to father the next child./

((Sounds like you actually **want** to share me.))

/The fox is my friend. I do not want him mad at me forever, and he is in love with you and you with him./

((And you.))

/What?/

((You said I'm in love with him, I'm in love with you too silly.))

Hiei was left speechless as the palace finally came into view. "Stay close." He ordered as they all headed toward the gates.

The guards bowed while muttering "my lord" to Hiei. Another guard walked up to them as they entered the palace. "My lady wishes to see you, and your... _guests_." He spat the word guests like it was venom as he looked over the humans (including Kagome who still had her illusion on). He walked away mumbling about annoying, disgusting, and pathetic humans.

Hiei led them to the throne room where a woman was mostly covered up and sitting upon the throne. "It's good to see you Hiei."

"Hn."

Kagome was thinking to herself when she heard the voice. It was so familiar, and she finally realized who it was... "Mukuro?"

The woman looked over at the girl and her eyes widened. "Kagome-sama?" She asked timidly as she stood and walked toward the girl.

Said girl ran to Mukuro and hugged her. Everyone else seemed tense and didn't know what was going on. "It seems like forever since I last saw you!"

"How? You're human?" Mukuro asked as she looked the young girl over.

"Fluffy adopted me! I'm inu youkai now, and heir to the western lands! But I was a time traveler and my friends and I returned here, to my era." She explained.

Mukuro simply smiled at her. "Explain that later. Explain what you're doing here now."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes as she looked at the eastern lady. "Well, my **mate**_**s**_ and I were at home when a demon attacked. I transported us to the demon world. I meant to take us to the western lands, but I guess I was a little off. Anyways, here we are."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at her. "Mates? As in plural?"

Everyone was looking at her crazily, except Hiei whom knew what she was talking about. /Seems like she accepts you fox./

\\_**You told her?**_\\

\\How much?\\

/The kid and the mating./ He thought with a smirk.

"Hai. I have two. Hiei, who's child I carry, and Kurama, who wants me to have his kid next."

Shippo heard this and squealed. "More siblings!"

"And when did this happen Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked with his perverted grin.

Kagome glared at him and accidently set his robes on fire. "Oops." She mumbled as she attempted to help Sango put it out while everyone else laughed. "It was talked about on the way here Miroku."

"But none of you spoke..."

"Hiei is a tele-path idiot. He spoke first to Kurama, then to me." Mukuro actually fell over laughing. "What's so funny? Don't think that both could want me?"

"Not that." She said between laughs, as she stood and tried to stop. "You are heiress to the western lands..."

"Your point?"

"Hiei is my heir, to the eastern..."

Kagome's eyes widened before she too began laughing. "If I don't mate Kurama, he'll rule both!"

Kurama decided to join the conversation. "Oh, and your cousin is heir to the north."

Kagome's eyes snapped over to him. "What? Great, now all I need is for someone else I know to rule the south, and we can all have peace." She mumbled irritably.

"Unless you know Yomi, which I doubt, that won't be happening." Kurama spoke up.

Kagome's eyes widened further as she started mumbling and cursing to herself. "Please don't be the goat... Anyone but the damn goat... Not the goat..."

Shippo understood her ramblings. "You don't mean it's that annoying thief, do you?" When she slowly nodded her head, he seemed to moan in agony. "Can we let someone kill him this time?"

Sighing sadly she shook her head. "Afraid not... let's just pray that this is a different Yomi."

Hiei and Kurama seemed to be trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Miroku finally understood and spoke up. "You don't mean that goat demon who was worse than Koga, do you?"

That got their attention. Mainly Kurama's as he knew **exactly** whom Koga was, and even shared that memory with Hiei who started growling. "I hope not, but knowing my luck it is. Though this time I can simply say I'm already mated."

"I still think the way you got rid of him was funny momma." Shippo said as he looked up at them.

"How did you do that Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked as he walked next to her.

"Well... hehe... I umm... had Sesshomaru help me..."

"How'd he help you?" Kurama asked as he narrowed his eyes. She mumbled something, but no one could hear it. "What was that?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I said I made a deal with him and he placed a courting mark on me."

"WHAT!!" Kagome turned to looked at Mukuro. "You allowed Sesshomaru, to mark you?"

"It was the only way to get rid of the damn goat!"

"Did you try saying no?"

"I attempted that many a times, but he still came back asking me to at least **bed **him!"

"He asked you that?" Kurama spoke up, **sounding** calm. But Kagome knew he wasn't.

"Many times, just like Miroku asked me to bear his child once, and groped **thousands** of times." She stressed the thousands part as she shot a glare at said monk. He gulped as he heard two possessive growls. "Don't worry, he loves Sango, not me."

Sango turned beat red and mumbled to leave her out of it. Miroku, however, hid behind her and away from the two growling men. Shippo almost laughed at him. "But he is changing. If I remember correctly, he didn't spy on you or Sango once while you bathed when we were traveling without Inu-baka."

"He spied on them while they bathed?" Mukuro asked.

"Hai, many times. I believe he still has some of the marks to prove it." Shippo laughed as he looked at the now petrified monk. "Sango always beat him up, and when Inuyasha was caught, he was always sat numerous times."

Hiei and Kurama were now both glaring at Miroku and suppressing growls. Miroku gulped and continued to hide behind Sango. Mukuro finally interrupted. "How about you spend the night here, and you can leave in the morning?"

Kagome nodded. "Sounds good."

**--**

Hiei took Kagome and Kurama to his room, and servants showed the others their rooms. The three needed to talk though, and Kagome was trying to keep herself from turning red at her own thoughts. Thoughts that consisted of both of the guys taking her at the same time. Unfortunately for her, Hiei could clearly hear and see her thoughts. Some of them, he would very much like to try. As would the kitsune whom he was now sharing her thoughts with.

Upon reaching his room, he pushed Kagome against the wall and melded their bodies together as he kissed her. Allowing her to feel his desire for her. When they broke apart for air, he was smirking at her. "I think I like your earlier thoughts." He whispered into her ear.

She turned redder than a tomato at that. "You" gulp "saw them?"

"Hai." Kurama said as he walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "And we could easily smell your arousal."

Kagome suddenly found herself with no clothes on, and two equally naked and aroused men. Gulping, she looked at them and noticed the predatory gleam in both of their eyes. That's when they pounced, and boy did they have fun arousing her. Kurama prepared her, before easily sliding into her warmth. Hissing with pleasure as she tightened around his length. He had forgotten how tight she was.

Hiei laid behind her and kissed on her shoulder as he gently eased himself into her anal passage, past the tight ring of muscle. She arched her back into him and hissed with both pleasure and slight pain. Once he was in to the hilt, he stopped for a moment to allow her to adjust. After a minute or two, both demons began a rhythm.

Too many sensations were running through Kagome at a time, and her body seemed to be going into sensory overload as white dots began to play across her vision. She panted and moaned as both demons pumped quickly into her. Biting into her lip to stop the scream from erupting during her climax, she came hard. Her vaginal and anal muscles tightening around the lengths of both demons. Hiei growled deeply within his throat as he came, and Youko sank his fangs into the shoulder opposite of the one Hiei had marked.

Upon feeling Kurama's fangs sinking into her shoulder, Kagome sank her own into his. This caused the bond to take effect immediately. They continued their love making throughout the night. Taking turns, and taking her at the same time. During their final session, both male demons bit into their marks as they climaxed, causing Kagome to practically scream out in pleasure as she just about passed out from all the feelings that passed through her.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Leave comments please!


	19. Changes

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 19: Changes**

Kagome was exceedingly tired the next morning, but still managed to make it downstairs. Once there, she found everyone hiding laughs from her. Today her illusion was down, so her youkai traits shown clearly. Shippo discreetly sniffed her before smiling, then he hugged her. "Morning mommy." He walked over to Hiei and hugged him "morning daddy" then he walked over to Kurama and hugged him "morning papa." And he sat down.

Mukuro smirked at her as she tinted somewhat red. Sango avoided her gaze, her own face red, and Miroku gave her a lecherous smirk. Souta, however, came over to talk to her. "So I have two brother in-laws now?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Nope, there's more than that. I just forgot to tell you." Kagome said sarcastically as she started eating her food.

Miroku choked on his food at hearing that. "Why Lady Kagome, I never knew you liked to have many men in your bed."

Kagome glared at him from across the table. "Keep talking and I'll personally see you castrated so that you never can have your own children."

The monk gulped as he paled and started eating his own food. Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked at them. Mukuro merely shook her head as the servant from the other day entered the room. His eyes landed on Kagome as he walked toward Mukuro. "Lord Yomi is here my Lady."

Kagome groaned and ducked her head hoping the goat wouldn't see her. The servant looked at her curiously before going to fetch the demon lord. When said demon entered, all of the former shard hunters groaned and Kagome mumbled something that sounded like "yay, the damn perverted goat."

"Lady Mukuro." Yomi said as he turned to where he heard her.

"Yomi, why are you here?"

"I wished to know if you knew where I could find Youko."

"I am right here Yomi." Kurama stated from the table.

The goat demon turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend of my mate."

"You're mated?" Yomi asked sounding amazed.

"Hai, and I think you may know her." He said as he smirked at his mate who was currently glaring at him. Hiei seemed amused about what Kurama was doing.

"And who is this girl?"

"Hello Yomi." Kagome said as she walked toward him. "When did you become blind?"

Shock was evident on the goat demon's face as he heard her voice. "Lady Kagome?" He questioned. "A few years ago."

Kurama winced at the mention of Yomi being blind and Kagome guessed he felt responsible for it. Raising her hands and touching his eyes as everyone looked stunned she did it, she called forth her power and healed him. A flash of light lit the room as everyone averted their eyes. When they turned back, Yomi was **looking** at Kagome. "See, it is me." She smiled at the goat.

Yomi smiled at her, and it turned into a smirk. "I thought you were courting Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I know you did, but I had to beg him to help me. You see, I had no other way to detour your advances."

"Well I must admit, it was a brilliant idea." He said as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands. Hearing two growls, he turned to look at Kurama and Hiei. "I thought you said she was your mate Youko?"

Kagome smiled and moved next to the growling men. "Both are my mates."

Yomi smirked at her. "And here I thought you were a good little girl."

Kagome smirked back. "Sometimes us good girls go bad."

"I noticed." He said as he looked between the two, before turning his attention onto Kurama. "I would like your help Youko."

"With what?" The fox questioned.

"A demon problem on my lands. And I was wondering if you'd become my heir."

Mukuro and everyone else started laughing as Kagome simply growled. "So I'm supposed to be Lady of the West, South, East, and cousin to the Lord of the North?" She whined.

Yomi just stared at her. "You're related to Raizen? And how would you be Lady of the West?"

"Sesshomaru made me heiress, as I am like a little sister to him. And Raizen is my uncle, his son Yusuke is my cousin."

"Then it seems you would be."

Kagome glared at him. "I hate you, you know that."

"You wound me priestess." Yomi said in mock hurt. "You know I care deeply for you." He was now pouting.

"You look like a hyperventilating fish when you pout... an ugly one." Kagome growled at him as everyone else laughed. "You're almost as bad as that damn wolf... then again he at least understood the word no... somewhat did at least."

"You never did tell me how you met him." Yomi stated.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, I wanna know how he met his woman." Kurama and Hiei both looked at the goat demon lord as Kagome glared at him.

"Ask Ayame... she's his woman." Kagome replied in an icy voice.

Yomi looked at her in mock sadness. "Awe, did he dump you?"

"Nope! I told him to keep his promise to her, and he did... I also kinda told him I was engaged to mate, but he doesn't need to know that that was a lie."

"You're cruel, you know that."

"Really, I was always told that I seem innocent."

"You used to, at least until you were angered."

Kagome smirked at that. "You're referring to the time I sat Inuyasha for calling me his shard detector, aren't you?"

"Well, that was a deep crater."

"He should of chose his words more carefully."

Shippo now spoke up. "I prefer the time you sat him when we got back from Youko's den."

An evil smirk appeared on Kurama's face as he looked at the kit. "That was funny."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it was." Looking around the table, she found that the others were almost done eating. "I think we need to be heading home soon."

Kurama looked at her. "You're returning to the shrine, even though Kunara knows you live there?"

"Hai, Miroku and I will put up a barrier that keeps out those with evil intent, but we'll try to come up with something a little more specific."

**--**

The entire group, minus Kurama, arrived at the shrine about an hour later. Miroku and Kagome got to work on their protective barrier almost immediately, and the boys started training with Hiei. Sango helped train Souta and Kohaku, but allowed Hiei to teach them to use a sword since he was better than she was with one. Kurama got there later that night and looked both exhausted and annoyed. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that he'd have to go home to his mother and not spend the night with Kagome.

Kagome seemed to be rather tired as well. Her power was rather drained from the complexity of the spell that needed to be cast. Miroku had actually passed out after completing the incantation. It was around midnight when Kurama went home to his mother's. Hiei led Kagome downstairs after that, and drew a nice warm bath for the both of them. Once they were done relaxing in the warm water, the pale miko looked slightly better. So they both laid down and curled together in bed for the night.

**--**

Darkness surrounded her as power pulsed all around her. Words were spoken in an ancient language as silvery figures began to appear. Power pulsed all around her, nearly suffocating her with it's immensity. "Wh-what is this?"

"This is the celestial realm." Answered several voices in unison.

"Why am I here?"

"Because we brought you here." Answered one of the voices.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You are a special young woman. You befriend anyone, regardless of species or station. A rare gem indeed. The shattered shards are always with you. You simply need to call them back. Do so now."

"How?"

"Look deep inside yourself and summon the shikon."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her power, she pulled on something. It felt almost as if it was an extension of herself. And so she pulled on it again. Soon, she could feel a sharp pain coursing through her. It wracked her entire body and she felt even her soul begin to convulse. Tremors of power tore through her form as her eyes rolled back into her head in pain. She had felt like she'd passed out, but the pain was still there.

Finally the pain eased away and she could breathe again. Her breath came in gasps and pants as her vision slowly cleared. It wasn't long before she could shakily stand back up and looked to the shadowy outlines of silver. "Wh-what h-happened?"

"The jewel has returned to your flesh child. Bonding with your soul for all eternity." Said a soft feminine voice.

Out of the shadows stepped the image of a priestess. Dark purple swirled around her as she held her head high. Kagome instantly dropped to her knees in a low bow. "Midoriko-sama!"

"Rise my child. You need not bow to me." And the great miko helped her to her feet. "I have an offer for you child, and I need you to tell me the truth on how you feel about it." When the younger woman gave a nod, the older miko continued. "I wish for you to take my soul into your body." Widening eyes were what showed the younger' shock. "I am old, and I do not wish for reincarnation. You are not whole. This will make you such. You made change slightly, but not much, I assure you. Before you ask, this is simple. We bind our souls together into one."

Kagome slowly thought over her offer. Midoriko also stated that she'd gain her miko powers. Purification and healing powers. "Yes. I'll do it."

The older miko gave a happy smile as she allowed her power to flow around and encase her. Her energy cocoon felt warm to the touch as he spread out and enveloped Kagome. The purple aura pulsed darker before changing and turning a stunning silver. The same color silver that kagome's eyes would turn when her powers came to life. Slowly the ancient miko's form faded, evaporating into thin air.

Blue eyes closed as she started to feel her body once again change. Her tail disappeared as she returned to her human state. No longer would she have animal attributes. Black hair gained red streaks as it appeared flame danced through her raven locks. Energy crackled around her form as she started to feel whole once again. No longer was there a gaping hole where a piece of her soul was missing. No. She had Midoriko's soul. Now her soul. She was complete.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this redone chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story! Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Shock and Surprise

**Summary: **Naraku Has a child?? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 20: Shock and Surprise**

Eyes slowly opened and she found herself to once again be in her room. Hiei's arms were around her and she smiled at the sight. Slowing untangling herself from blankets and his hold, she managed to make it to the bathroom. Surprise filled her at her new look. Long raven locks that fell down to her knees, pale porcelain skin, blood red lips, and dark midnight blue markings. They crisscrossed over her entire form. In her raven locks, she noticed the coloring was off. Crimson red streaked through her hair like living flame, ice blue shined in certain lights, and a pure whitish silver hung before her eyes, taking the form of her bangs... though they were no longer bangs. Her hair was entirely one length. All of it falling down to her knees.

Looking at her mouth, she noticed she still had sharp pointy fangs. Her hands held delicate looking pink claws. Beautiful, but deadly. Taking another look at her reflection, she noticed her eyes. They were a pure silver. Noticing another marking, she found Midoriko's purple sakura petals on her brow, only these were tipped in blue and a tinge of silver.

Twirling around, she noticed no other markings or changes and sighed. At least she did until a sharp pain rose through her chest. Looking down, she noticed another marking taking form. This one a marking of a delicate Crimson Rose. It's petals made it appear as if it were about to bloom. Wind swirled around her then, whispering words to her in a voice she knew quite well. "I'm always with you, and I'm so proud of you my child."

The woman's silver eyes now widened as the voice sank in. "Father...?"

A deep chuckling sounded before a man took form before her eyes, using the wind to assimilate himself. "Who else promised to protect you forever?"

"Daddy!" She called out as she wrapped her arms around his semi-solid form.

"My little girl. How I have missed being able to hold you in my arms."

"I've missed you too!" She said as she buried her face in his chest. "But how is this possible?"

"I was once a priest, my child. I once had powers like yours. That gives me the power to appear before you as I have now."

"Then why now? Why not before?"

"I've come to warn you. Your enemy is growing. Kunara is steadily reviving those who once opposed your friends. Karasu, Toguro, Sensui and his seven, and anyone else of power who might oppose you."

"Can we stop him?"

"It is to late. Gather your allies and wait for him. His armies will march soon, so I would wait within the Makai for him."

"What about the band of seven, have they been resurrected too?"

"Not yet, the thunder brothers will be soon though."

"Right." The girl said as a plan started to form. "Who's next?"

"Raizen." The man said calmly. "He's the ancestor of your cousin, your cousin should actually know him. So ask him about the Mazoku."

"I will. And I'll stop Kunara. I think I have a plan."

"Good my daughter. I must now go."

"I'll miss you, daddy." The miko said as she clung more tightly to the man.

"And I you, my child." He said as his form began to fade. "Remember, I am always with you." And he disappeared. Only his voice lingered for a moment. "I love you."

Tears filled the miko's eyes as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She could feel the new life inside and her eyes slowly closed. So many things were happening, and they were all happening quickly. "Kagome?" A deep voice questioned from the doorway.

Silver eyes turned and took in the form of a shocked fire demon. Giving him a small smile, she slowly stood. "Yes Hiei, it is me." Moving to him, she wrapped her arms around him. "I need some help."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The entire gang was gathered around the living room, and Kagome had yet to come upstairs. Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku were downstairs with her as well. After a few minutes, Kohaku popped up through the door. He moved over to Sango and whispered something to her and Miroku before returning to the basement.

Kurama and Yusuke both leaned over to Hiei and the kitsune spoke first. "What are they whispering about?"

"He's probably telling them about Kagome."

"What about her?" Yusuke asked as his eyes narrowed.

"She's... changed."

"How so?" The kitsune asked.

Before Hiei could answer, the three boys all came into the room. Followed by Kagome. Everyone looked at her with shocked and widened eyes. Dark, almost black stripes ran the whole of her body. Her hair now fell to her knees. So many changes. She looked completely different. "What happened to you?" Keiko asked with a gasp as one of her hands came up to cover her mouth.

The miko smiled slightly and raised her eyes. The action received more gasps as stunning silver looked out from her face. "I have become one. Whole."

"Kagome-sama... You look like one of the Goddesses." Miroku said as he looked her over.

She blushed slightly at his comment, but merely nodded. "We have things we need to do."

"Like what?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"We need the ashes of the Thunder Brothers and the Shichinintai."

"What! Why?!" Sango demanded as she jumped up.

"We need them before Kunara gets them! He's already revived countless others!"

"Who?" Miroku asked grimly.

Closing her eyes, she mentally pulled forth the names and gasped slightly. "Sensui's seven, Karasu, my grandfather, and he has Raizen's remains."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Oh this is just _fucking_ great!"

"I have a question Kagome-sama." Kagome turned toward the currently pale monk and motioned for him to continue. "Why do _we_ need the remains?"

The miko looked down at the floor at that. "Two can play Kunara's game. I plan to resurrect them."

"You'll stoop as low as this Kunara person?" Kuwabara asked her in disgust.

"No! I won't be controlling them as he would!" She said with a glare at the man. "Sango, Miroku, I also need your help."

"What with Kagome?" Sango asked immediately.

"I need you to take Kirara into Makai and gather our allies. Every single one that's still alive. Which means Kouga, Ayame, Jinenji, Shiori, Souten, everyone. Tell them to head for the Western Palace, and warn Sesshoumaru before you do." After a moment of thought, she added "and let him know we'll be there too."

"Why are you going to be there?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Kunara's after me. He either attacks me in Makai, or here in Ningenkai So, I choose to meet him in Makai."

"We'll be sure to give him the message, Kagome-sama." The monk replied as he gave a slight bow.

A sigh escaped from the detective as he seemingly glared at her somewhat. "If you know where the ashes are, Kuwabara and I can go collect them."

"Alright, let me think." After a moment, she remembered and told them where exactly in Makai the ashes could be found. "Botan, could you see what Koenma knows about any missing souls? Might let us know who all we're up against."

"I can do that." The ferry girl agreed with a nod.

"Hiei?" She questioned as she turned to the fire demon.

"Hn." He replied.

Sighing, she straightened slightly. "Can you go around Makai and find out how many demons he's recruited?"

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to visit my grandmother and ask for some advice. She's a psychic... a powerful one."

"What am I supposed to do?" Keiko asked as she looked at her friend.

Kagome thought for a moment before nodding to herself. "Gather anyone of the people close to everyone that knows about demons, and then tell me who doesn't know about demons. Anyone who knows will come with us, those who don't will be given protection charms."

"Right." Keiko said as she thought for a moment. "Then I collect Shuichi and Atsuko. They're the only ones that know."

"My brother knows?" Kurama asked as he turned toward her.

"Hai." Keiko answered sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to hurry." Kagome said as she closed her silver eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Kurama asked as he looked at her.

The miko smiled at him. "You'll accompany the children and I to my grandmother's. We'll meet there when we're done with our set tasks."

"Where's your grandmother's?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just go to Genkai's." Keiko stated. "That's her grandmother."

That announcement was met with shock, and Yusuke seemed rather nervous. "Kagome... Who's your grandfather?"

"Umm..." Looking down, she mumbled something that not even the demons could hear. Kurama politely asked her to repeat herself and she winced, but spoke up and very clearly. "Oto Toguro." She whispered. "My father hated his last name and used my mother's maiden name after he met her."

"Younger Toguro?" Kuwabara asked as he fell back into the couch (he had been standing).

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"How powerful is he?"

"Well Kagome, he is an S-Class human turned demon." An old pink haired woman said as she sighed.

"Can you help us Grandma?" The miko asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm old, and not as powerful as I use to be."

"I can help you with that." Kagome stated as she kept her eyes shut.

"And how would you do that?"

"Like this." The miko whispered as she opened her eyes and placed a hand on her grandmother's shoulder. Her eyes flared more brilliantly as silver flames encased her hand, and then the old woman. Soon, a young pink haired woman stood before her. "Please help us Genkai-sama?" The miko bowed to the older woman, showing her a great amount of respect.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Why are you following me?" The brunette girl, Keiko, asked in annoyance.

"I already told you, we want to see Kurama about something." A boy with black hair and eyes said. Behind him were two other boys. One had blonde hair and black eyes, the other had (never seen YYH, so I dunno what Mitsunari Yanagisawa looks like).

After sighing, the girl gave up. "Fine Kaitou. follow me around while I collect a few people, then we'll go to where he is."

"That's good." The boy now known as 'Kaitou' stated. "Yana and Kido are coming too."

"Whatever." The girl said as she threw her hands into the air.

* * *

I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it while trying to think up a farther along plat line. I'm going through some gathered information to find allies and enemies. I'm hoping to have a massive battle in this!

**Alternative Angel (I have fun reading the chapters too!)**

**tina123 (Sorry it wasn't very soon.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Well, it is now... ish.)**

**Music ADD (Oh, she's strong alright. Definitely now. And while she **_**is**_** the strongest ****woman****, she's not the strongest **_being_**. Lol.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Just an idea I had.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to update sooner next time.)**

**the voice of (I like reading more! Lol.)**

**Mya Uzo/Uzamaki (So too do I.)**

**shadow miko (I try to.)**

**kyekye (I'll be trying to.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Sorry it wasn't that fast.)**

**oreoxlove4ever (I'll try to.)**

**Serenity digo18 (Please don't cry!)**

**kakashixangela (I did!)**

**zoey tamagachi (Thanks! It loves you too!)**


	21. People to Help

**Crimson Rose**

**Chapter XXI**

**People to Help**

**Summary: **Naraku has a child? Kagome's abducted? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and wants Kagome? Things are weird, and Inuyasha isn't the only one hiding things.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

**Author's Note: **I'm currently working on all of my fics, but if you have any questions you want answered you can visit my home page and ask in the forums. I have one for any questions and even some sneak peaks.

Let's talk telepathically.

/Hiei/

\\_**Youko**_\\

\\Shuichi\\

((Kagome))

((_**Someone Else**_))

* * *

**Chapter 21: People To Help**

"So this is Genkai's temple?" A boy asked as he looked around.

"Yes Shuichi, this is the temple." Keiko responded as she led them up the long steps.

When they reached the top, they saw two women standing there. The one with darker hair turned to look at them in surprise. "I thought you were only bringing two people?"

"Originally yes, but they want to see Kurama. This is Yuu Kaito, Asato Kido, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa. Call him Yana though." The brunette said as she pointed people out. "This is Kurama's younger brother Shuichi and Yusuke's mother Atsuko."

"Right," Kagome said as she looked more closely at them. Moving toward them, the small group (minus Keiko), were tempted to back away from her. She stopped in front of Shuichi and looked him over with calculative eyes. "How would you like to become a youkai taijiya?"

"A demon slayer?" the boy asked with widened eyes.

"Hai, just like my little brothers," Kagome said with a slight smile.

"If I did become one, could I fight demons?"

"That's why I'm offering." She said with a smile.

"That'd be awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly. "When can I start training?"

"Very soon," she said with a smile. "I can start some of your training tonight, but we'll need to wait for Sango-sensei before we do too much." The girl then turned to the three boys. "You have some powers I see. Those could come in handy."

"What do you mean?" Yana asked as he looked at her carefully.

"I mean that we're having a major war soon, and you might be helpful with those powers."

Genkai interrupted her though. "I made them swear not to use them."

"If they'll fight with us, I'll allow them to use them." She said simply. Turning to the final woman, she examined her as well. "She's hung over." Keiko leaned close to her and whispered something, to

which she nodded. "Right, we'll take care of that. Let's all head into the temple now."

Keiko nodded and began ushering the group inside. Kagome stood there smiling at them, before shaking her head. The girl was very good at giving out orders and following them it appeared. She reminded Kagome a lot of Sango. With that thought, she firmed her decision. The girl would be trained, and trained as a slayer. Just like Sango.

She didn't notice the boys approaching her, and was slightly surprised when Kohaku spoke. "It seems the way of the slayer won't be dying out anytime soon."

"You mean again." Souta clarified. "It died out five hundred years ago, and is just now returning."

"Same difference," Shippo said with a giggle.

"Well boys, let's follow after them." The miko said with a smile. They all nodded and obediently followed behind her. Upon entering, they saw the other four boys talking to the crimson haired Kurama.

"They look happy to see him." Souta commented as he looked at the three glaring boys.

"The younger boy does at least." Kohaku stated.

The red kitsune of the group merely rolled his eyes. "Who's up for a little spar?"

"Sis?" Souta asked as he turned pleading eyes onto her.

And she sighed, "Shuichi! Keiko! Come here please!" With her call, the four older boys followed, as well as Genkai, and even Atsuko. While hung-over, she was still capable of watching. Rolling her eyes, the miko nodded to the two boys, "two or three way?"

They both looked at Kohaku and nodded, "three-way."

"Right," turning to the others, she smiled. "Shuichi, Keiko, this is what you'll be learning."

"Me?" Keiko squeaked out.

"Mmhmm," looking back at the boys, she once again smiled. "Into position and begin."

The three boys flew at one another. Shippo was the fastest, Souta the smartest, but Kohaku was the bravest. "Kitsune bi!" The red haired boy shouted as blue flames flew at his enemies. Kohaku quickly blocked with his sword as Souta chanted something. His body glowed a faint purple which shielded him from the flames.

"That's cheating Shippo." The boy growled as he ran at the kitsune.

"All's fair in love and war." The fox said as he stuck his tongue out and dodged, only to be sliced by a chain scythe. "Right," he muttered as he closed his eyes and tried his new trick with a smile. His body took on a bright blue glow as the two human boys charged him. His eyes shot open when they were close enough, his eyes glowing a deadly silver. "KITSUNE BI!" Flames exploded all around him, shooting out from every pore on his body.

"EEP!" Souta screamed as he quickly countered the flames. Kohaku, though, was not so lucky. His katana was out in front of him and blocking some of it, but it didn't hold long enough. The flames shot past and blasted him into a wall, "Kohaku?"

"He's fine, just knocked out." Shippo said with a fang filled grin as he appeared through the flames. "I rather like that trick."

Souta leveled a glare on him, "how about this trick?" Mumbling another incantation, the group watched as his body took on a dark red glow and he smiled evilly. "Kurokitsune bi."

Shippo's eyes shot wide open and he attempted to dodge the attack, but wasn't fast enough. "Oomfh." He hit the floor pretty hard. "Looks like you won."

"Course I did." Souta said as he smiled. "_I'm_ the most powerful." Someone clearing their throat had them changing their words. "I mean Kagome _is_ my sister, so of course I'd be _second_ most powerful."

"Better." The miko said with an amused expression. Then she turned to the pretty amazed looking crowd. "Think you two can learn that?"

"No." Keiko squeaked.

"Definitely," Shuichi quickly said.

Her reply was a giggle. "Good. Training will start tonight, and Sango will be training you for the most part."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Kagome?" a voice whispered as the miko curled closer to her kitsune lover. "Kagome, get up." a gentle shake.

"Go 'way."

"Not unless you come with me."

A slight growl, "I'm up." And she climbed out of bed and pulled some clothing on. Following her friend outside, she stopped behind her when she reached the tree, "now what?"

"I just get back and you ask 'now what?', I thought it'd be obvious." The girl said as she motioned to the things that were laid out.

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and she was wide awake. Before turning to the other girl, she took in everything. "But Sango, this is..."

"I know." The slayer said with a smile. "It's time for another change, and a surprise for the others."

"Right," Kagome agreed as she followed the instructions that the slayer now gave her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Have you seen Kagome?" Souta asked as he popped up beside the other boys. Kaito, Yana, and Kido all shook their heads no, as did Kohaku and Shippo.

"She wasn't in her room either." Shippo said. "But Sango's scent was." He added a wink to that.

"Oh!" Souta said, realizing the significance of what that probably meant.

"Yeah, Sango finally decided she was ready," said a masculine voice from a dark corner. A man wearing dark blue jeans and a tight purple shirt walked out with a smile, "said that she couldn't handle all the new recruits on her own."

"Are you gonna learn too?" Shippo asked as he looked at the monk.

"While I am quite proficient on my own, I will indeed be learning as well."

"Learning what?" Kido asked as he looked between them.

"Shugendo," Kohaku stated calmly.

"The way of the mountain?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Hai, it's the technique that youkai taijiya use." Shippo stated.

"Anyways, I've come to collect Souta. It's time for our young priest to train."

"Yes sensei." Souta said as he bowed slightly before turning to the other guys. "I'll see you later." And he headed off to follow the houshi.

"What's that guy training him in?" Yana asked as he looked at the leaving pair.

"His spiritual powers," Kohaku said.

"Huh? You mean like his reiki"

"I can't explain it very well, you'd best ask sister Kagome. But their energy is more pure."

"Like seikouki?" Kaito asked.

"I guess, but I'm not positive."

A giggle was heard and they turned to the nearby door. There stood Kagome in her slayers outfit. Blue armor gleamed from being newly made and polished. She even wore her poison mask. In the dark of night, the boys doubted that anyone would be able to spot her. She turned toward them, silver eyes dancing in amusement. "Our power is a form of seikouki. It's called shenki. Seikouki is pure power. Energy if you will, it's when you use the energy around you and mold it into yourself. Shenki is power that comes from the soul. It can be tainted or pure. Just like there is youki. It's purely demonic. And there is jyaki, it's the power from their demonic souls that creates their youki. So my power is seikouki, it just comes from my soul. Seikouki is hard to master. Then there's the energy that gathers around you, that is your reiki, and everyone has that."

"How do you know so much?" Kaito asked her.

"I trained in many arts, and studied many things." She answered with a wink.

"That was an interesting explanation." Said a smooth voice as Kurama appeared behind her.

She giggled again as she turned and pulled her poison mask off. "Thanks." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness now.

"Are you two together?" Kido asked.

"You could say that." Kurama answered.

"We're mated." Kagome clarified.

"Oh." Yana said as he looked at them.

"Hiei will be here soon." Kurama informed them.

"Good." Kagome said with a nod.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara shouldn't be too far behind them, and I contacted Shizuru and asked her to come, as she just got back into town."

"Right," the miko said before she thought a moment. "Who's Shizuru?"

The other snickered while the avatar rolled his eyes, "Kuwabara's older sister."

"Oh. Ok."

"No make out sessions right now Kagome," said a feminine voice from the doorway. All eyes then turned to the slayer in pink armor. "It's time to begin training. Miroku and Souta will train with us later tonight. Anyone else who wishes to learn our ways, should come out back." Looking at Kurama, she nodded to herself. "Even demons are allowed." And she turned and left.

Kagome pulled herself from her mate's arms and replaced her poison mask on. Standing tall, she walked out the door and up to Sango's side. Kohaku smiled as he took off after them, followed by Shuichi and Shippo. Yana, Kido, and Kaito looked between themselves before shrugging and following after them. Keiko smiled quite evilly and began pulling a complaining Atsuko along after her. Yukina smiled and followed as well. Kurama shook his head at that. _Hiei's not going to like his sister learning this._

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read my previous chapters.

**madmiko (I do not remember doing that, but I'm planning to fix this story…hopefully.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Hopefully I'll get around to fixing this story up.)**

**Death Mars (I'll try to make it sooner next time.)**

**C.A.Q. (Thanks.)**

**shadow miko (I did finally watch YYH, and it was good.)**

**Raine44354 (No idea, I need to do some planning.)**

**Music ADD (Me either.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (Well, I finally updated this one…)**

**kyekye (It wasn't soon, but I did update. I'm trying.)**

**Lovelywitch (They have to be bad boys, but bad boys can be good too.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I… have no idea…yet.)**

**Violet Shadow Kurayami (Here's some more.)**

**KagHieiLuver (This version? I'm confused.)**

**Broena (E-mail?)**

**wolfsaver-lady (Thanks.)**

**Mayukagurl (Wow… lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'm going to try to.)**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom (Some good ideas.)**

**43InuAsha (Thanks, I'm glad you did.)**

**Kulamt (Thanks.)**

**Demonic kunoichiKagi (Thanks for the info.)**

**Cosmic-lover (I'm working on it.)**

**Bandit01 (My bad, here's an update.)**

**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi (Here's the update, sorry you had to wait.)**

**simple-memories (Lol, it's okay.)**

**Love Pugs (Thanks, I will.)**

**xKagex (I'll try to.)**

**Rhianna224 (That's good, and thanks.)**

**Kisa Tora (I plan to.)**

**fan of fic (I will complete it.)**

**hasocdaboutanime (I'll try to.)**

**Pyra Sanada (I'm working my way through my stories this week.)**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (I'll try not to keep you waiting much longer.)**

**anonymous (They are the only awesome ones.)**

**GintsukiKyu (It's nearby for you lol.)**

**grimmich (I'm currently working on all of my stories.)**


	22. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
